Sweet Candy
by Rute Riddle
Summary: O que há de comum entre Ginny, Luna e Pansy? Bem, é simples. A paixão que todas têm por rapazes e por doces. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com Draco, Blaise e Harry? Pois bem, terão que ler para descobrir. [DG] [LB] [HP]
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ****por Rute Riddle  
****Romance/Humor**

**_Sweet Candy_**

**Sinopse**: _O que há de comum entre Ginny, Luna e Pansy? Bem, é simples. A paixão que todas têm por rapazes e por doces. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com Draco, Blaise e Harry? Pois bem, terão que ler para descobrir._

**Trailer**

**Três amigas….**

"-Sim. A Luna estava a divagar, começou a falar do Potter e do teu….irmão, e acabou no Draco e no Blaise."  
"-Divagar?"  
"-Sim Gi. Qual é que beijará melhor? Qual é que será um namorado mais carinhoso? Essas coisas!" – disse Luna sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz consigo própria.  
"-Pois, mas acho que isso é algo que nunca iremos saber." – Comentou a ruiva continuando a comer chocolates.  
"-Ora…porque não?"  
"-Como assim, "porque não" Pansy?"

**Têm um plano….**

"-A que tirar a bengala mais pequena fica com o Potter, a do meio fica com o Blaise e aquele que ficar com a bengala maior fica com o Draco. Boa?"

**Luna com Blaise….**

"-Lovegood?"  
"-Em pessoa….Blaise Zabini."

O negro olhou para a loira de olhos grandes à sua frente e sorriu. Em seguida reparou nos brincos em forma de cenoura que ela tinha e riu levemente.

"-Qual é a piada?"  
"-Adoro os teus brincos." – Respondeu com um sorriso sincero.  
"-Sabes que mais? Tu até nem és muito mau." – Comentou ela, o que aumentou o sorriso do rapaz.

**Pansy com Harry….**

"-Posso saber o que queres de mim afinal, Parkinson?"  
"-Ajuda!"  
"-Tu? Queres a minha ajuda?" – indagou ele descrente.  
"-És o melhor em Defesa contra as artes das trevas, e eu realmente necessito de ajuda. O Professor Lupin indicou-te. Mas se não queres tudo bem." – Respondeu ela afastando-se dele.  
"-Espera. Eu….posso ajudar-te. Com uma condição."

A morena sorriu, afastando o longo cabelo castanho dos olhos, e esperou pela condição do moreno.

**E o mais difícil, Ginny com Draco…**

"-Tu só podes estar a brincar. Eu jamais em tempo algum te ajudo. Eu sou um Malfoy não ajudo nenhum Weasley, e muito menos A Weasley." – Disse ele voltando-se de costas para a ruiva e começando a se afastar.  
"-Eu menti Malfoy! Mas vou-te dizer a verdade."

O loiro parou de andar e voltou-se novamente para a ruiva.

"-Eu, Pansy e Luna tivemos uma ideia."  
"-Que ideia?"

**Mas às vezes as coisas deixam de ser um jogo….**

"-Volta aqui Luna." – Gritou o negro correndo atrás da loira que gargalhava à sua frente.  
"-Não me apanhas."

**E as coisas complicam-se….**

Afastou-se dele por segundos e olhou nos olhos verdes do moreno. Sorriu. Aquilo era tudo um jogo, não era?  
Quando ele voltou a beijá-la, Pansy percebeu que não era jogo nenhum. Não mais.

**Afinal o amor é algo doce….**

"-O que queres dizer com isso Ginevra?"  
"-O que ouviste Draco!"  
"-Repete!" – pediu ele prensando-a contra a parede.  
"-Preciso mesmo de o fazer?"  
"-Não. Afinal sempre soube isso…."

Ela riu, mas foi calada por ele.

**Sweet Candy……diversão, amor, amizade……  
****Em breve….**

**Rute Riddle**

**N/A: Nova fic a sair pessoal…..bem, ainda não está toda escrita, mas está toda estruturada na minha mente, e agora que a faculdade está a acabar pretendo acabá-la num instante. Por isso já sabem….Reviews!!!!**

**Ah! Espero que se divirtam…..muito…..**

**COMENTÁRIOS!**

**BJS!!!**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**28 de Junho de 07**_


	2. O inicio

**Sweet Candy  
****Capitulo 1**

_**Quinta – dia 1  
**__**O início**_

"-Posso saber onde a menina pensa que vai?" – indagou ele vendo a irmã caminhar até ao retrato da Dama-Gorda.  
"-Não, não podes saber Ronald." – Respondeu ela suspirando profundamente.  
"-Pois, mas eu preciso de saber."  
"-E posso saber porque é que tu, Ron, necessitas de saber onde EU vou?"  
"-Porque sou teu irmão, e porque no último mês tu tens saído da sala comum, todos os dias, por volta desta hora."  
"-São 9 horas Ron, eu acho que posso sair da sala comum por um bocadinho." – Resmungou a ruiva. Certamente odiava quando seu irmão começava com aqueles questionários idiotas.  
"-Mas, eu quero saber onde vais!"  
"-Pois, mas tu não vais saber. Eu também não te pergunto onde vais quando desapareces com a Hermione, pois não?"

Ginny sorriu ao ver as orelhas do irmão ficarem vermelhas, um perfeito sinal de que ele estava encabulado.  
"-Bem, eu vou andando então. Vemo-nos depois Rony querido." – Murmurou dando um sorriso divertido ao irmão que ficava ainda mais vermelho naquela altura.

"-O que foi Ron?" – indagou Hermione vendo o namorado corado e a olhar para o retrato da Dama-Gorda.  
"-Minha irmã, voltou a sair."  
"-Deixa-a."  
"-Mas…mas ela é uma criança."  
"-Ela tem 16 anos, deixa-a estar. E afinal o que é que a Ginny pode estar a fazer de mal? Ela de certeza que está com a Luna."  
"-O pior é se ela está com um rapaz."  
"-Não deve de estar." – Sossegou-o a morena. "- Vamos indo então?"

….

Como seu irmão era super chato. O que é que ele tinha a ver com o que é que ela fazia ou o que não fazia? Com quem estava ou não estava?  
Suspirou, antes de abrir a porta da sala. Sabia perfeitamente o que iria encontrar, algo que ninguém em Hogwarts imaginaria ser possível.

No meio da sala estavam sentadas Luna Lovegood e Pansy Parkinson, e no momento elas discutiam quem era o melhor, se Draco Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini. Mas se isso era estranho, o mais estranho era elas estarem rodeadas de doces. Chocolates, fatias de bolos, taças de doces, rebuçados. Os mais variados doces. Mais doces do que alguém poderia imaginar. E aquilo sim, era inimaginável.

"-Do que estão a falar? É mesmo sobre o Malfoy e o Zabini?" – indagou a ruiva sentando-se por cima da almofada fofa, e servindo-se dos chocolates que estavam mesmo à sua frente.  
"-Sim. A Luna estava a divagar, começou a falar do Potter e do teu….irmão, e acabou no Draco e no Blaise."  
"-Divagar?"  
"-Sim Gi. Qual é que beijará melhor? Qual é que será um namorado mais carinhoso? Essas coisas!" – disse Luna sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz consigo própria.  
"-Pois, mas acho que isso é algo que nunca iremos saber." – Comentou a ruiva continuando a comer chocolates.  
"-Ora…porque não?"  
"-Como assim, "porque não" Pansy?"  
"-Bem, em relação ao Weasley nós não iremos saber visto ele namorar. Mas o Potter, o Blaise e o Draco estão sozinhos, sem ninguém."  
"-E?" – indagou Ginny que começava a não gostar do rumo da conversa.  
"-E? Bem, nós podemos descobrir qual é o melhor. Cada uma de nós fica com um deles durante uma semana, e depois concluímos qual o melhor."

"-O quê?"

"-É uma boa ideia!" – disse Luna batendo palmas.  
"-Não, não é. Pansy, tu já comeste quantos chocolates hoje? É que isso deve de ser muito açúcar nos neurónios."  
"-Não, não é. Na verdade eu acho que acabei de ter a melhor ideia da minha vida."  
"-Eu concordo com a Pansy, é perfeito. Mas uma semana não é pouco tempo? Quer dizer, como vamos saber qual é o mais carinhoso e fofo?"  
"-Um mês então." – Disse Pansy sorrindo.  
"-Perfeito. E como vamos escolher quem fica com quem?"  
"-Ok, parem! Nós não vamos fazer mesmo isso. Quer dizer, é uma ideia louca."  
"-Com medo Ginevra?" – perguntou Pansy sabendo como a ruiva reagia à palavra "medo".

"-Claro que não estou com medo."  
"-Óptimo. E sabem que mais, quem tiver a sorte de calhar com o melhor dos três, ganha uma daquelas caixas de bombons super caras, em que os bombons não acabam nunca. O que dizem?"  
"-Estou dentro!"  
"-Ginny?"  
"-Bem….ok. Mas a Luna está certa, como vamos escolher?"

Pansy pegou em três bengalas de açúcar e comeu um pedaço de uma delas, e da outra tirou ainda mais um bocado, o que fez com que as três ficassem com tamanhos diferentes.

"-A que tirar a bengala mais pequena fica com o Potter, a do meio fica com o Blaise e aquele que ficar com a bengala maior fica com o Draco. Boa?"  
"-Ok! Eu tiro primeiro." – Disse Luna, puxando uma das bengalas. – "Fiquei com o Blaise! Yupi!"

Pansy riu e Ginny apenas abanou a cabeça.  
"-Ginny tiras em seguida?"  
"-Sim. Ora bem, falta o Harry e o Malfoy."

_«O Harry, por favor que me saia o Harry!»_ – pensou esperançosa, enquanto fechava os olhos e segurava numa das bengalas.  
Suspirou, puxando-a e ouvindo em seguida Luna rir divertida e Pansy dizer:  
"-Maravilha. Boa sorte Ginny."

Abriu os olhos vendo que tinha a bengala intacta. Era a bengala maior. Ela tinha ficado com….

"-O Malfoy! Não, o Malfoy não!"  
"-Ora, porque não? Ele é lindo, gostoso, sexy, rico. O pior sou eu, que fiquei com o idiota do Potter."  
"-Pelo menos, ele é fofo e simpático."

Pansy revirou os olhos enquanto Luna ria divertida.  
"-Parece que eu fui a única que fiquei com um giro."  
Ginny e Pansy olharam a loira que sorria, a apenas levaram doces à boca.

….

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na sua cama. Que ideia ridícula a que Pansy tivera. Mas afinal, quem a mandava ser amiga de uma Slytherin? Na realidade agora que pensava nisso, como é que ela era amiga de uma Slytherin?

Flashback:

Abriu a porta da cabine mas assim que o fez arrependeu-se, ao ver a morena que se encontrava lá dentro.  
Ela olhou para si e Ginny apenas sorriu levemente, antes de dizer:

"-Está ocupada Luna, vamos procurar outra."  
"-Uau! Olha só os doces." – Comentou a loira não ligando nada ao que a ruiva acabara de dizer, e acabando por entrar na cabine.  
"-Gostas de doces Lovegood?"  
"-Eu e a Ginny adoramos doces! Não é Ginny?"

A morena olhou com atenção para a ruiva que se encontrava encostada à porta da cabine e em seguida sorriu dizendo:  
"-Podes entrar Weasley, eu não te faço mal."  
Suspirou entrando na cabine, e fechando a porta nas suas costas. Se já estava espantada com o facto de Pansy Parkinson estar a simpática para com elas, ainda ficou mais quando a morena lhe ofereceu um bombom.  
"-Vamos lá Weasley, tira um. Afinal parece que nós temos gostos parecidos."

A ruiva olhou descrente para a Slytherin, mas acabou por aceitar o bombom, não se arrependendo nunca. Afinal os doces fizeram com que ela ganhasse uma nova amiga.

Fim do flashback

Sorriu, deixando-se cair para cima da cama.

É, havia sido assim que ela ficara amiga de Pansy Parkinson, e afinal a morena era uma pessoa diferente do que ela alguma vez imaginara.

"-Mas fazer de Draco Malfoy meu namorado é algo impossível. Afinal, eu sou uma Weasley! Esta brincadeira não vai dar certo." – Murmurou olhando para a bengala de açúcar que havia ditado a sua sorte no jogo.

…..

"-Onde é que estiveste?" – indagou vendo Pansy entrar na sala comum.  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Ora, não me digas que estiveste novamente com a Weasley e a Lovegood. Estiveste?"  
"-E se estiver estado, qual é o teu problema Draco?" – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do loiro.  
"-O meu problema é que tu és uma Slytherin, e Slytherin's não se dão com essas pessoas."  
"-Pois, mas olha que elas são pessoas interessantes, e…."  
"-E gostam de doces." – Completou o loiro. – "Eu sempre te disse que os doces iam ser a tua ruína."  
"-Tu dizias que eu iria ficar gorda."  
"-É, foi só um mero erro de conclusão. Não estás gorda, mas estás louca."

A morena riu, dando em seguida um beijo na bochecha do rapaz.  
"-Devias de ser menos preconceituoso, não ganhas nada com isso."  
"-Tu, precisas de dormir Parkinson, andas muito louca." – Murmurou ele levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até às escadas.  
"-Boa noite Draco." – Disse a morena sorrindo.  
"-Boa noite Pansy."

Assim que o loiro desapareceu do seu campo de visão, Pansy suspirou. Como é que Ginny iria conseguir amolecer o Draco? Talvez aquela ideia não tivesse sido tão boa assim.

Mas….e ela? Como é que ela iria conseguir aproximar-se de Harry Potter?

….

Estava a adorar aquela ideia, cada vez que pensava naquela ideia da Pansy, cada vez mais a adorava. Ela iria ter que conquistar Blaise Zabini. Sorriu. Era uma boa ideia sim, afinal o Zabini era sem duvida alguma sexy.

Só não sabia bem como o iria fazer, mas talvez com a ajuda de adereços. Correu até à sua caixa de sapatos, que estava escondida debaixo da cama, e abriu-a, retirando lá de dentro os seus brincos preferidos.  
Eram brincos em formato de cenouras, e ela tinha a certeza que aqueles brincos faziam qualquer rapaz apaixonar-se pela pessoa que os tivesse a usar, e ela certamente iria usá-los no próximo dia. O dia em que iria fazer o primeiro contacto com o Blaise.

Sorriu, sentindo-se claramente ansiosa pelo próximo dia. E ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa, qual é que iria ser a ideia de Ginny? E de Pansy?  
Encolheu os ombros, afinal elas iriam conseguir de certeza.

Não iriam?

(…)

Entrou no salão principal e começou a encaminhar-se para a mesa dos Gryffindores, mas nunca o conseguiu fazer pois Luna agarrou-lhe o pulso esquerdo.

"-Bom dia. Vamos!" – disse a loira sorridente puxando a ruiva para fora do salão.  
"-Luna! Luna, pára! Onde vamos?"  
"-Ora, nós temos uma missão e então precisamos de pedir ajuda."  
"-Ajuda? Luna, tu estás louca?"

A loira apenas riu, continuando a puxar a ruiva pelos corredores. Minutos depois as duas amigas encontravam-se em frente à orla da floresta, e Ginny viu que Pansy já lá estava.

"-Também te trouxe para aqui?"  
"-Sim. Pansy, ela disse-te o que queria?"  
"-Qualquer coisa, como "temos que pedir ajuda!" ou algo assim."  
"-Pois, o mesmo que me disse."

"-Meninas!" – disse Luna, o que fez com que ambas se calassem e olhassem para a loira que tinha um pau na mão.  
"-Luna, o que vais eu acho que vocês as duas vão ter sérias dificuldades em conseguirem conquistar os rapazes que vos calharam, então eu vou ajudar. Há um ritual, que serve para que os nossos planos se concretizem, e eu vou fazê-lo para vocês. Só têm que pegar neste pau especial."

Ginny e Pansy entreolharam-se. Porque é que Luna tinha ideias tão estranhas?

"-Pegar no pedaço de madeira?"  
"-Sim Pansy, tu pegas nesta ponta e a Ginny nesta." – Explicou a loira. – "Vá lá vamos."

Ambas suspiraram mas fizeram o que a amiga lhe dizia.

"-Agora….é a minha vez."  
"-Nós só temos que fazer isto?"  
"-Não! Quando, eu me calar vocês puxam as pontas do pau até ele se partir, e pronto, o plano vai dar certo e vocês conseguem aproximar-se deles e fazer com que eles se apaixonem por vocês."  
"-Ok!" – disse Pansy revirando os olhos. Claro que ela não acreditava naquilo, mas se não o fizesse Luna não a largaria nunca.

"-Oh espírito do Sol, do vento e da água, ajuda as minhas amigas a conquistarem os rapazes dos sonhos delas. Ajuda-as! Ajuda-as grande espírito. Oh espírito!"

E calou-se abruptamente, o que fez com que Ginny e Pansy puxassem o pau, cada uma para si, até este se partir ao meio.  
"-Pronto!" – guinchou Luna toda feliz. – "Agora vocês vão conseguir, apenas guardem os pedaços de pau ok?"

Mais uma vez Ginny e Pansy trocaram olhares descrentes entre si. Aquilo era realmente muito parvo, mas enfim, Luna era mesmo assim, com a mania de rituais esquisitos.  
"-E agora podemos ir para as aulas?" – indagou a ruiva guardando o pedaço de madeira dentro da mochila.  
"-Sim podem. E boa sorte para os conquistarem, apesar de agora não precisarem, pois os grandes espíritos estão com vocês." – Disse Luna correndo até à entrada do castelo.  
"-Mas afinal qual é o problema dela?"  
"-Nunca percebi bem, mas algo como muitos livros e sonhos quando era criança." – Respondeu Ginny o que fez a Slytherin rir divertida.  
"-Bem, vamos para as aulas?"

….

Aquela era sem dúvida a aula que ela mais gostava, pois ouvir Draco e Blaise a fazerem comentários maldosos em relação ao Gryffindores era divertido. Mas naquela aula de poções ela estava distante dos comentários dos amigos, na verdade ela só conseguia pensar o que iria fazer para se aproximar do Potter.

"-Afinal o que se passa contigo?" – indagou Blaise ao seu ouvido.  
"-Nada."  
"-Ora Pansy, tu andas cada vez mais estranha."  
"-Eu já lhe disse que conviver com pessoas como a Lovegood e a Weasley, não é uma boa ideia." – Comentou Draco o que fez Blaise rir.  
"-A Ginny e a Luna não têm nada a ver com isto."  
"-Claro que não, tu nem pareces estar no mundo da lua como a tua amiga lunática, nem nada!"  
"-Draco! A Luna não é lunática." – Defendeu Pansy.  
"-A sério, o que é que elas te fizeram?" – indagou o loiro olhando para a morena.  
"-Como assim?"  
"-Ora, tu não eras assim. Quer dizer, estás mais….simpática, e alegre….e…..amorosa. tu não eras assim. Tu eras….normal."  
"-É, o Draco está certo, sabes?"  
"-Claro que eu estou certo. Mas o pior é que desde que a aula começou tu ainda não paraste de olhar para o Potter."

"-Ela estava a olhar para o Potter? Tu estavas a olhar para o Potter?" – Indagou Blaise admirado.  
"-Claro que não estava a olhar para o Potter."

Draco olhou para a amiga com a sobrancelha erguida. A morena sorriu.  
Sim ela estava a olhar para o Potter, e então? Eles não tinham a ver com isso.

Fixou os olhos cinzentos do loiro e suspirou.

Porque é que ela não tinha ficado com Draco? Ele era muito melhor do que o Potter. A Ginny tinha cá uma sorte.

"-Será que vão começar a preparar a poção, ou vão passar a aula toda na conversa?" – perguntou Snape aproximam-se de Blaise, o que fez com que Pansy se voltasse para o caldeirão, e Draco bufar.

…..

Como raio se iria aproximar do Malfoy? Como?  
Entrou na casa de banho do 3º andar, e pousou as mãos sobre o lavatório, olhando-se ao espelho.

Precisava de ter uma ideia brilhante. Quer dizer, ele era Draco Malfoy, O Malfoy. O rapaz mais idiota, imbecil, arrogante, egocêntrico, nojento, lindo, sexy, rico, e perfeito de toda a escola.

"-Ok! Ter uma ideia, não deve de ser muito difícil." – Murmurou ela para si mesma. –"Poderia….hum….chocar com ele e deixar cair os livros! Não! Idiota demais, e possivelmente ele iria rir e nem iria se importar. Podia….marcar um encontro com ele. Ok, e o que é que lhe dizia? O que pode uma Weasley querer com um Malfoy? Sem ser, o facto de o querer tornar meu namorado? Não! Também não é uma boa ideia. Parece que isto de ter boas ideias é difícil. Ora….poderia dizer-lhe que preciso da sua ajuda. Sim! É isso. Afinal ele é estupidamente convencido, e se eu lhe disser que preciso da sua ajuda porque ele é o melhor certamente ele não vai dizer que não. Certo? Possivelmente! Agora, que ajuda poderei eu querer?"

Ouviu a campainha da escola tocar, e suspirou. Estava na hora de ir ter transfiguração, pensaria no resto do plano depois.

….

Deixou que Draco e Blaise saíssem da sala, não os queria presentes, na verdade não queria ninguém presente, pois não queria que vissem o que ela ia fazer.  
Pegou na varinha e com um simples feitiço viu a mala do moreno desfazer-se e os livros dele caírem no chão.

"-Queres ajuda Harry?"  
"-Hum…não Ron. Porque é que vocês não vão andando até à próxima aula? Eu despacho-me e já vos apanho."  
"-Tens a certeza?"  
"-Sim Hermione, eu tenho. Vão indo."  
"-Ok!" – disse a jovem antes de seguir o namorado que se encaminhava para a saída da sala.

Observou o Potter agarrar nos livros todos, e aproximou-se dele suspirando. Aquilo iria ser mesmo difícil.  
"-Olá." – Disse ela soando o mais simpaticamente possível, e fazendo com que os olhos verdes dele a fixassem, como jamais havia acontecido.

….

Ali estava ele, Blaise Zabini mas estava acompanhado por Draco Malfoy. Encostou-se à parede. Certamente que não iria abordar o negro com o Malfoy por perto, afinal não era bom.  
Sorriu vendo uma jovem do 2º ano aproximar-se do loiro, a menina disse-lhe algo que o fez segui-la. Afinal havia alguma coisa boa no negócio do Malfoy ser um dos Monitores – chefe de Hogwarts.

Desencostou-se da parede assim que o Zabini passou por si. Seguiu-o durante alguns segundos, até que pousou a mão no ombro do rapaz. O negro voltou-se e ficou admirado a olhar para a loira que lhe sorria divertida.

"-Lovegood?"  
"-Em pessoa….Blaise Zabini."

O negro olhou para a loira de olhos grandes à sua frente e sorriu. Em seguida reparou nos brincos em forma de cenoura que ela tinha e riu levemente.

"-Qual é a piada?"  
"-Adoro os teus brincos." – Respondeu com um sorriso sincero.  
"-Sabes que mais? Tu até nem és muito mau." – Comentou ela, o que aumentou o sorriso do rapaz.

Ela sabia que os brincos a iam ajudar. Sabia mesmo, só nunca imaginou que fosse tanto.

….

"-Hum…Oi Parkinson."  
"-Tu….tu queres ajuda Potter?" – perguntou ela o que fez com que o moreno abrisse levemente a boca olhando-a chocado.  
"-Tu…acabaste de perguntar se eu quero ajuda?"  
"-Sim! Então, queres ajuda?"  
"-Tu estás doente?"  
"-Não." – Respondeu a Slytherin vendo o moreno guardar os livros todos na mala recém arranjada.

"-Bem….vou indo. Vemo-nos por ai….Parkinson."  
"-Não espera." – Disse ela pegando na mão do rapaz.

Harry olhou para a mão da morena na sua e em seguida olhou para ela, o que fez com que Pansy largasse a mão dele no mesmo instante.

"-Tu queres algo?"  
"-Bem….sim."  
"-Hum….e o que é?"  
"-Bem….eu…hum…pois."  
"-Posso saber o que queres de mim afinal, Parkinson?"  
"-Ajuda!"  
"-Tu? Queres a minha ajuda?" – indagou ele descrente.  
"-És o melhor em Defesa contra as artes das trevas, e eu realmente necessito de ajuda. O Professor Lupin indicou-te. Mas se não queres tudo bem." – Respondeu ela afastando-se dele.  
"-Espera. Eu….posso ajudar-te. Com uma condição."

A morena sorriu, afastando o longo cabelo castanho dos olhos, e esperou pela condição do moreno.

….

"-Querias algo Lovegood?"  
"-Sim. Queria saber se queres sair comigo?"

O negro ficou abismado a olhar para a jovem à sua frente. Nunca o tinham convidado daquela maneira tão, espontânea.

"-Tu…." – Murmurou ele apontando para a loira. – "Queres sair comigo?" – continuou apontando para si mesmo.  
"-Sim. Porquê, não queres sair comigo?"  
"-Bem….hã…nunca pensei nisso na verdade. Onde iríamos?"  
"-Que tal….irmos ver os pirilampos mágicos desta noite, na orla da floresta?"

Blaise gargalhou divertido, e observou como ela sorria. Aquilo era tudo menos normal.

"-Então? Vens comigo hoje vê-los? Sim?"  
"-Bem….deve de ser divertido."  
"-Será. Vais ver." – Disse ela rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele antes de se afastar.

Blaise ficou parado a olhar para a loira que se afastou dele graciosamente. Sorriu. Talvez a sua noite até fosse divertida. Pirilampos mágicos, parecia interessante.

….

Aquele era sem dúvida alguma o pior plano que já tivera na vida. Encontrava-se em frente a uma das portas de uma sala de aulas do 2º andar, e esperava pela menina do 2º ano, que tinha ido buscar o Malfoy, através de uma mentira que ela inventara.  
Suspirou vendo-o um pouco à sua frente, a seguir a menina do 2º ano.

"-Aqui está ele." – Disse a menina assim que parou em frente da ruiva.  
Ginny sorriu, vendo a pequena ir embora, e em seguida olhou para o loiro, que estava com a sobrancelha erguida a olhar para ela.

"-O que raio se passa aqui Weasley?" – indagou ele o que apenas fez a ruiva trincar o lábio inferior.

Aquele tinha mesmo sido o seu pior plano de sempre.

….

"-Hum…condição?" – indagou a morena fixando o rapaz que a olhava divertido.  
"-Sim. Com a condição de ninguém ficar a saber."  
"-Oh não te preocupes." – Disse ela rindo. – "Também não quero ser vista contigo. Que dizer, eu preciso da tua ajuda mas porque és o melhor, segundo o professor Lupin."  
"-Sabes o que é estranho Parkinson? Tu não pedires ajuda ao Malfoy!" – comentou ela olhando-a suspeitamente.  
"-Pois…é que….o Draco….bem, ele não sabe fazer explicações. É péssimo nisso." – Disse ela, rezando para que aquela fosse uma explicação que o Potter engolisse.  
"-Bem, então. Eu ajudo-te."

"-Boa!" – murmurou ela feliz. – "Quando?"  
"-Fazemos assim, eu mando-te uma coruja a combinar."  
"-Certo, Potter. Até depois, então." – Disse a morena saindo da sala.

Harry ficou a olhar para a porta por onde a jovem tinha saído, e sorriu. O que é que se estava a passar com a Parkinson? Ele não sabia, mas a verdade é que iria descobrir certamente.

….

"-Então Weasley? O que queres?"  
"-Bem…eu….hum….é que eu….eu…."  
"-Vais parar de gaguejar e começar a falar como pessoas normais, ou nem por isso?"  
"-Eu não estou a gaguejar."  
"-Claro que não Weasley. Afinal o que queres de mim?"  
"-Eu…bem…não é nada de especial, sabes Malfoy? Eu apenas preciso assim de uma coisinha de nada."  
"-O meu tempo vale ouro Weasley, e eu não costumo perdê-lo com imbecis. Ou me dizes o que queres, ou eu vou embora!"  
"-Ok! Ok! Mas não precisas de ser mal-educado e rude. Eu só necessito da tua ajuda a poções. É….é isso mesmo."  
"-Tu precisas da minha ajuda?" – indagou ele gargalhando em seguida.

"-Não vejo onde está a piada!" – resmungou ela começando a ficar irritada, apesar de estar espantada pelo facto de a gargalhada dele ser divertida.  
"-Tu só podes estar a brincar. Eu jamais em tempo algum te ajudo. Eu sou um Malfoy não ajudo nenhum Weasley, e muito menos A Weasley." – Disse ele voltando-se de costas para a ruiva e começando a se afastar.

"-Eu menti Malfoy! Mas vou-te dizer a verdade."  
O loiro parou de andar e voltou-se novamente para a ruiva.  
"-Eu, Pansy e Luna tivemos uma ideia."  
"-Que ideia?"  
"-Bem, é um pouco parvo."  
"-Claro que é um pouco parvo Weasley. Tu a Luna e estranhamente a Pansy, são idiotas, e só têm ideias parvas, e o facto de se encherem de doces todas as noites não ajuda muito."  
"-Céus! Eu sabia que a ideia era parva, mas agora vi que para mim é impossível."  
"-Desta vez não acompanhei Weasley."

"-Eu vou-te explicar."  
"-Finalmente."  
"-A Pansy teve a ideia de tentar descobrir qual era o melhor, se tu o Zabini ou o Harry. Então tiramos à sorte para ver quem ficava com quem."

"-E, tu ficaste comigo?"  
"-Infelizmente." – Respondeu ela num murmúrio o que fez com que Draco voltasse a rir. – "É bom saber que isto te diverte."  
"-E já agora, é suposto eu ser o melhor, em relação ao quê?"  
"-Elas querem saber quem beija melhor, quem é mais carinhoso, quem dá mais presentes e diz mais vezes palavras apaixonadas. Essas coisas."

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para a ruiva com cara de chocado. Afinal o que é que aquelas três tinham na cabeça?

"-Vocês são muito idiotas não são?"  
"-É talvez, mas e aí, alinhas?"  
"-Tu estás louca? Jamais! Eu jamais alinharia numa coisa dessas." – Respondeu ele afastando-se dela.  
"-Mas…."  
"-Não Weasley, não há mas nem meio mas, eu não alinho nisso e ponto final."

Ginny viu quando o loiro se afastou, e suspirou por isso.

Bem, ela tentou, apenas não deu. O que era de esperar, mas na verdade ela estava levemente triste com isso. A ideia era parva, sim era! Mas até que era capaz de ser divertida.

"-Eu não lhe devia ter contado a verdade." – Murmurou irritada, antes de caminhar até à sala para a próxima aula, à qual chegaria atrasada.

….

Estava sentada em cima da mesma almofada do dia anterior, rodeada de doces, mas encontrava-se sozinha. Foi então que a porta se abriu e ela viu Pansy entrar na sala.

"-Boa noite."  
"-Boa noite Pansy. Que sorriso é esse?"  
"-Eu consegui aproximar-me do Potter. Quer dizer, falei com ele e disse-lhe que precisava de ajuda a defesa contra as artes das trevas, e ele disse que me iria mandar um coruja a marcar o encontro."  
"-Boa! A Luna está com o Zabini."  
"-Sério?"  
"-Sim, parece que foram ver os pirilampos mágicos."  
"-Ah! Então foi aí que ele foi. Ele saiu da sala comum sem me dizer nada, nem ao Draco, eu bem estranhei mas nunca imaginei que a Luna tivesse feito tantos avanços."  
"-É, parece que ela vai conseguir descobrir como o Zabini é como namorado."

"-E como foi com o Draco?"  
"-Não foi. Não há nada a fazer, ele riu e foi embora."  
"-Ele riu?"  
"-Bem, eu pedi-lhe ajuda, ele riu, eu tentei outra abordagem, chamou-me louca e foi embora."  
"-Qual foi a outra abordagem?" – indagou Pansy curiosa começando a comer uma das caixas de bombons.

"-Hum…nada de especial." – Respondeu a ruiva. Era melhor não lhes dizer que havia contado a verdade ao Malfoy.  
"-Mas vais continuar a tentar, não vais?"  
"-Não. O Malfoy foi bem explícito. Mas enfim, graças ao seu comportamento de retrógrado posso chegar à conclusão de que ele não é um bom namorado."

Pansy riu divertida e Ginny apenas encolheu os ombros.

"-Mas continuem vocês as duas."  
"-Talvez, tu consigas."  
"-Duvido!"

**Fim do capitulo 1**

**Continua…**

**N/A: 1º Capitulo On! Bem….eu vou admitir uma coisinha, eu gosto desta fic, é sério. Acho que escrevi cenas bem engraçadas, mas vou deixar isso ao vosso critério…sem mais demoras os agradecimentos:**

**Sah Rebelde: **não demorei muito para a postar espero eu. E claro espero também que não tenhas ficado decepcionada com o 1º capitulo….não aconteceu muito mas prometo que no próximo as coisas são mais interessantes. Espero teu review….bjs!

**Mrs. Butler**: espero que tenhas gostado do começo….e que deixes a tua opinião. Bjs

**Thaty:** Bem Ron e Hermione também são um casal nesta fic, mas são assim um casal mt secundário, de vez em quando vou fazer menção a eles, mas DG BL e HP serão os 3 casais principais, especialmente DG claro. Espero teu comentário. Bjs!

**Aninhoca**: bem, eu estou à espera de um novo capítulo da tua fic, mas tudo bem eu vou continuar esperando. Espero que tenhas gostado do inicio, eu prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ser muito mais divertido….apesar de já não me lembrar bem dele, mas como as coisas tendem a melhorar é certamente melhor que este. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que deixes um review gigante. Beijos!

**Lauh' Malfoy:** se esta fic promete ou não vocês é que terão que dizer….é verdade que foi recebi 16 reviews com o trailer….mas espero não ter decepcionado com este 1º capítulo. Beijos e comenta sim?

**Bruhluna:** espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, e que continues a deixar reviews.

**Liriel Lino:** Não precisas de mandar um crucios, eu não demoro MT tempo….mais ou menos uma semana. Espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes. Bjs!

**EuDy:** espero que o 1º capitulo tenha sido do teu agrado, e que estejas ansiosa para ler o 2º capitulo….e claro, que comentes. Bjs!

**Ninny Malfoy:** aqui está o 1º capítulo, o que achaste? Bom? Ou nem por isso? Comenta ok? Beijos!

**Madame Mistery:** só desejo que continues a dar pulos de alegria, e que esteja ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo….e eu darei pulos de alegria se continuares a comentar….o que achaste do capitulo? Beijos!

**Kaaaah:** bem, espero que ames esta, e que comentes….porque eu amo receber comentários…..diz-me o que achaste do 1º capitulo. Beijos.

**Srta Zabini Malfoy:** espero ter postado rápido, e espero também que realmente aches a fic boa….e que deixes reviews….quero saber o que achas? Beijos!

**Ireth Hollow:** espero que estejas pronta, porque o 1º capítulo já aqui tá….e se tudo correr bem vou voltar a escrever e actualizar para a próxima semana. Mas preciso de saber o que achaste. Espero teu review…bjs!

**Ana Gabi:** sim fic nova….ainda por terminar de escrever no pc…mas já tem 7 capítulos, e vou voltar a escrever nela por isso….espero que tenhas gostado do 1º capitulo….e que deixes review….bjs….

**Harryfixi (Inês):** tou ansiosa por receber um comentário para saber o que achaste do começo. Bjs.

**Kika Felton:** Ainda bem que gostas deste fic, eu admito que também gosto dela, acho que a ideia é engraçada, especialmente porque é a 1ª vez que escrevo com 3 casais, e isso é super divertido. Mas isso tu sabes por experiência própria, e eu já te tinha dito. Bem, a tua vida tá baralhada por uma boa razão, e eu tb n tou emlhor, kd penso k vou ficar em casa lá vou eu a correr pá Flul por causa das notas, enfim…..até ao próximo capitulo….. eu acho giro deixar um trecho do capítulo seguinte vou deixar…um pouco de cada casal, boa? 

"_-Foi giro." – Murmurou ele, assim que a deixou no corredor que dava para a sala comum dos Ravenclaw.  
_"_-Ainda bem que tu gostaste."  
_"_-Ainda bem que me convidaste."_

_Luna sorriu divertida, e em seguida deitou a língua fora antes de correr pelo corredor afora. O negro ficou espantado, sem se mexer. Aquela jovem era louca não era?_

…

"_-Mas que rai….Malfoy!"  
_"_-Não grites ok, Weasley? Olha só, a vossa ideia está a ser ridícula."  
_"_-Nossa ideia? Que ideia?" – indagou ela olhando para o loiro que revirou os olhos. – "Tu fazes isso muita vez, não fazes?"  
_"_-Faço, o quê?"  
_"_-Revirar os olhos."  
_"_-Não! A vossa ideia, aquela de ver qual é o melhor namorado, é ridícula."  
_"_-Eu sei….e, tu já o disseste ontem."_

…

_Reparou quando Harry encostou as costas na cadeira de modo a ficar mais confortável, mas a verdade é que através do seu ponto de vista ele ficava mais…sexy._

_Mas o que era aquilo? Achar o Potter sexy?_

**Pronto pessoal….espero que tenham ficado curiosos….e já sabem do que eu necessito não é? REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Comentem ok?**

**Beijos…..**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**5 de Julho de 2007**_


	3. Biblioteca, explicações e armário

**Sweet Candy  
****Capitulo 2**

_**Sexta – dia 2  
**__**Biblioteca, explicações e armário**_

Estava deitado com as costas na relva a olhar para o céu, vendo os inúmeros pirilampos mágicos que voavam por cima de si. Nunca tinha visto tal coisa, mas era maravilhoso, e ele estava mesmo a divertir-se.

"-Estás a gostar?" – indagou ela num murmúrio.

"-Estou sim, estou a gostar. Isto é estranhamente giro."

"-Claro que é." – Concordou ela rindo, voltando a cabeça de modo a olhar para ele.

Blaise voltou a cabeça também e fixou a face dela. Naquela noite, e naquela posição Blaise percebeu que ela era estranhamente bonita. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam de uma maneira maravilhosa, o cabelo reluzia por causa das luzes dos pirilampos, e os lábios dela estavam incrivelmente vermelhos.

"-Nunca tinhas vistos pirilampos mágicos, à noite?"

"-Não!"

"-Estranho."

"-Estranho?"

"-Claro. Todas as pessoas deviam de ver pirilampos mágicos. É estranho, não teres visto nenhum antes." – Respondeu ela, voltando em seguida a sua atenção para os pirilampos.

Blaise sorriu, fazendo o mesmo que ele, voltando a olhar para os pirilampos.

…

"-Foi giro." – Murmurou ele, assim que a deixou no corredor que dava para a sala comum dos Ravenclaw.

"-Ainda bem que tu gostaste."

"-Ainda bem que me convidaste."

Luna sorriu divertida, e em seguida deitou a língua fora antes de correr pelo corredor afora. O negro ficou espantado, sem se mexer. Aquela jovem era louca não era?

Abanou a cabeça. Louca ou não, a verdade é que ele se tinha divertido naquela noite.

Tinha-se divertido graças a uma louca e a uns pirilampos mágicos.

(…)

Acordou por causa da pessoa imbecil que acabara de abrir a porta do seu dormitório.

"-Acorda Draco!"

"-Pansy!" – resmungou ele tapando a face com o lençol.

"-Levanta-te preguiçoso." – Disse ela puxando-lhe o lençol.

"-Hei, eu podia estar nu."

"-E, eu iria ficar mesmo triste por isso." – Disse ela rindo. – "Estás atrasado."

"-Estou?" – indagou olhando para o relógio vendo que ainda não eram 8 da manhã. – "Ainda é cedo."

"-Pois, mas hoje tens treino de Quidditch lembras-te?"

"-Não, não tenho Pansy." – Resmungou ele. – "E olha lá, a tua amiga Weasley, é louca não é?"

"-Não….porquê?"

"-Hum, ela ontem veio ter comigo e tivemos uma conversa estranha."

"-Sobre?" – perguntou ela sentando-se na cama do loiro.

"-Sobre….ela não te disse?"

"-Não!" – respondeu ela abanando a cabeça, o que fez com que Draco erguesse a sobrancelha. Ela mentira.

"-Sobre poções. Queria a minha ajuda. Achas normal?"

"-Claro que acho. Eu fui….bem….não contes a ninguém ok? Mas eu fui pedir ajuda ao Potter, pois tenho algumas dificuldades a DCAT."

Draco deitou-se na cama a rir divertido. Era óbvio que o Potter tinha calhado à Pansy. Aquilo até parecia divertido.

Ficou deitado na cama a olhar para o tecto. E se elas chegasse à conclusão que o Potter era o melhor? Afinal, ele não devia de ser pior que o Blaise.

O Potter iria ganhar se é que se podia chamar competição àquela ideia louca delas. Não, o Potter não podia ganhar.

"-Onde vais?" – perguntou ela vendo-o levantar-se e caminhar até à casa de banho privada que havia no seu quarto.

"-Tomar banho. Vemo-nos ao pequeno-almoço."

"-Hum…ok!" – murmurou ela.

Era dela, ou aquilo tinha sido mesmo estranho?

….

Entrou no dormitório e espantou-se vendo uma coruja branca em cima da sua cama.

"-Hum….eu conheço-te!" – murmurou a morena aproximando-se do animal. – "Não és a coruja do Potter?" – indagou retirando o pedaço de pergaminho que estava na pata da coruja.

_Parkinson, hoje à tarde não tenho aulas, e julgo que tu também não, se ainda quiseres a minha ajuda a DCAT encontra-te comigo na sala precisa às 3 da tarde.  
__H.P_

Sorriu, antes de pegar numa pena e de escrever na parte detrás do pergaminho:

_Estarei lá Potter.  
__P.P_

Entregou o pergaminho à coruja que rapidamente voou pela janela fora. Sentou-se na cama feliz consigo mesma, o seu plano começava a dar certo, e esperava que brevemente pudesse dizer se ele era ou não era um bom namorado.  
Arrepiou-se perante esse pensamento.

_«-Claro que me arrepiei, afinal ter que fingir que sou namorado do Potter é algo horrível. Mas jogo, é jogo!»_

….

Encontrava-se sentada na mesa dos Gryffindores quando seu irmão se sentou ao seu lado.

"-Bom dia Gi!"

"-Bom dia."

"-Viste o Harry?" – indagou o ruivo.

"-Não, ainda não o vi hoje. Só vi a Hermione, parece que ia à biblioteca entregar um livro."

"-É, ela foi. Eu também ainda não vi o Harry hoje, quando eu acordei ele já se tinha levantado."

A ruiva olhou para o irmão e em seguida para a mesa dos Slytherin vendo que Pansy sorria para ela de uma maneira estranha. Teria ela feito algum avanço em relação ao Harry? Possivelmente.

"-Bem, eu lamento, mas não te posso ajudar."

"-Estava com esperanças que soubesses dele, mas também não se deve de ter perdido, não é? E ele é grandinho, mesmo, por isso acho que vou comer."

Ginny riu levemente, antes de ver Hermione sentar-se à sua frente.

"-Livro entregue. Então o Harry ainda não apareceu?"

"-Mesmo atrás de ti." – Respondeu Ginny vendo o moreno sentar-se ao lado de Hermione.

"-Bom dia pessoal."

"-Onde é que foste?" – indagou Ron com a boca cheia.

"-Ronald, come primeiro tudo o que tens na boca, não deves de falar com a boca cheia." – Repreendeu Hermione.

"-Sim mamã."

Harry e Ginny riram divertidos, enquanto a morena olhava furiosa para o namorado.

"-Mas, afinal onde é que estiveste?"

"-Fui….ao corujal." – Respondeu ele corando levemente.

A ruiva riu sozinha. Sabia perfeitamente que carta é que ele tinha ido enviar. Por isso Pansy sorria daquela maneira.

….

"-Que sorriso parvo é esse que tens na cara?" – perguntou o loiro assim que o negro se aproximou dele, com um dos sorrisos mais estranhos que Draco alguma vez vira.

"-Não é nada, ok?"

"-Tens a certeza? Pareces….parece que estás a voar. Tu estás mesmo bem?"

"-Ontem tive uma noite fantástica." – Sussurrou o negro o que fez Draco revirar os olhos.

"-Quem foi a vitima desta vez?"

"-Oh, não foi assim. Eu fui….ver….pirilampos mágicos."

Draco gargalhou, gargalhou tanto que acabou por agarrar a barriga por causa de tanto riso.

"-Qual é a piada?"

"-Pirilampos mágicos? Parece ideia da Di-Luna Lovegood." – Disse Draco rindo. E foi então que ele entendeu, foi mesmo ideia da Lovegood.

Olhou para o negro e voltou a gargalhar, agora pelo facto de Blaise ter calhado à loira louca dos Ravenclaw. Aquilo era mesmo hilário.

"-Não vais para de rir nunca?" – indagou o negro começando a ficar irritado com tanta gargalhada do amigo.

"-Eu….hum…sim vou parar….definitivamente." – respondeu o loiro tentando parar de rir.

Blaise observou o amigo respirar fundo, na tentativa de parar de rir.

"-Já está? Ris-te tudo?"

"-Sim….ri." – respondeu engasgando-se, para não voltar a rir.

Assim que entraram no salão principal Draco reparou como Blaise olhou para a mesa dos Ravenclaw, e por isso revirou os olhos. Aquilo era estranho, o Zabini estava mesmo a procurar a Lovegood?

…

Tinha acabado de sair da sala comum, e carregava os livros das aulas da manhã, quando sentiu uma mão no seu pulso.

"-Mas que rai….Malfoy!"

"-Não grites ok, Weasley? Olha só, a vossa ideia está a ser ridícula."

"-Nossa ideia? Que ideia?" – indagou ela olhando para o loiro que revirou os olhos. – "Tu fazes isso muita vez, não fazes?"

"-Faço, o quê?"

"-Revirar os olhos."

"-Não! A vossa ideia, aquela de ver qual é o melhor namorado, é ridícula."

"-Eu sei….e, tu já o disseste ontem."

"-Sim, eu sei isso mas agora vim reforçar a minha ideia. O Blaise acordou estranho hoje, e não tirou os olhos de cima da tua amiga Lunática todo o pequeno-almoço, e a Pansy olhou algumas vezes para o Potter."

"-Oh! Isso é….estranho."

O loiro revirou os olhos perante o comentário dela, o que a fez dizer:

"-Ah ah! Fizeste de novo."

"-Fiz o quê? Mas tu és louca, ou quê Weasley?"

"-Tu reviraste os olhos novamente."

"-Mas o que é isso te interessa?"

"-Nada. E porque é que vieste ter comigo Malfoy?"

"-Ora, porque te queria dizer que a vossa ideia é estúpida."

"-Só isso. Não queres fazer parte da ideia?"

"-Claro….claro que não." – Respondeu ele lembrando-se do pensamento de que o Potter poderia ganhar. Ele não queria isso, mas queria fingir ser namorado de uma Weasley? Não! Definitivamente não.

"-Porque é que ainda não me largaste a mão?"

"-Eu…." – Murmurou ele olhando para a mão que estava entrelaçada na mão da ruiva. Soltou-a no mesmo momento, o que fez a ruiva sorrir e ele revirar os olhos.

"-Isso é mesmo um mau hábito, esse de revirares os olhos."

"-A sério? Estás obcecada com os meus hábitos não?"

Ela deitou-lhe a língua de fora, e em seguida disse:

"-Se a nossa ideia é estúpida avisa o teu amigo então. Se não o fizeres, é porque não a achas tão estúpida como isso, e se quiseres participar é só avisares-me."

"-O que ganhas com isso?"

"-Bem….uma caixa de bombons que nunca acabam por mais que eu coma."

"-Ah, isso! E o que ganharia eu?"

Ela olhou-o e em seguida respondeu:

"-Nada!"

"-Então não contes comigo."

Ela encolheu os ombros e segundos depois Draco via-a desaparecer pelo corredor.

…..

Era estranho como estava a começar a ficar nervosa, cada vez mais nervosa, conforme as horas passavam.  
Olhou para o relógio de parede e suspirou.

"-Mas o que foi agora Pansy?"

"-Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Estás farta de olhar para as horas. O que se passa?"

"-Nada, apenas….sabes as explicações de que te falei? Bem, vou ter a primeira às 3 da tarde."

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Ela estava nervosa?

"-Vou indo."

"-Mas…faltam 27 minutos."

"-Pois, mas não quero chegar tarde." – Disse ela corando levemente, o que fez Draco a olhar admirado.

Aquilo era realmente estranho!

….

Caminhava por entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, e foi então que o viu. Encostou-se à prateleira e ficou a observá-lo. O cabelo negro, com algumas tranças, o olhar negro fixo no livro que lia atentamente, as mãos grandes sobre a mesa. Suspirou. Ele era mesmo giro, e ela adorava aquela ideia, afinal podia estar com ele e tinha uma pequena desculpa.  
Não que ela quisesse estar com ele sem ser por causa do jogo, claro! Mas estar com um rapaz giro, sexy, e atraente como Blaise Zabini era sempre….interessante.

"-Posso?" – indagou apontando para a cadeira que estava ao lado de Blaise.

"-Claro." – Respondeu fechando o livro e olhando para ela.

Luna sentiu-se estranha. O olhar dele fixo nela era estranho, olhava-a tão profundamente que ela tinha a certeza de que ele conseguia ver mais além.

"-Então, como estás?"

"-Estou óptima. E tu?"

"-Também. Olha, eu sei que já disse isto várias vezes, mas eu realmente adorei a noite de ontem. Quando iremos repetir?"

"-Bem….os pirilampos mágicos só se juntam uma vez por mês." – Respondeu ela rindo.

"-Não há mais nada mágico que possamos ver?"

"-Hum…"

"-Avestruzes? Galinhas? Porcos mágicos?"

Ela riu divertida, o que fez com que Blaise risse também, esquecendo-se que estava na biblioteca e que era suposto fazer pouco barulho, ou nenhum barulho na verdade.

"-Não há porcos mágicos." – Murmurou ela divertida.

"-Eu sei." – Sussurrou ele o que a fez rir.

"-Que é?" – indagou a loira vendo o olhar dele sobre si, novamente.

"-Nada, não! Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"-Claro Blaise. Posso chamar-te assim, certo?"

"-Podes sim."

"-Boa! Então, o que queres perguntar?"

"-Porque é que me convidaste para sair ontem?"

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Na verdade não respondeu de todo, não estava preparada para aquela pergunta, nem tão pouco havia pensado que ele lhe podia perguntar aquilo.

"-Então Luna, porque foi?"

"-Bem….não sei." – Respondeu sentindo-se mal. Não lhe queria mentir, mas tinha que ser, senão estragava o jogo! E ela não podia estragar o jogo, pois não?

"-Não sabes? Tu convidaste-me para sair e não sabes o porquê?"

"-Bem….eu sempre o quis fazer." – Ok aquilo não era uma mentira, ela sempre teve curiosidade em saber como era conviver com Blaise Zabini e há um tempo que o queria convidar para sair. – "E então, vi-te no corredor e pronto. Convidei-te."

Ele sorriu e em seguida murmurou:

"-Por enquanto isso chega, mas um dia vais dizer a verdade não vais?"

"-Mas….é a verdade." – Respondeu ela.

O negro olhou-a desconfiado e naquele momento Luna percebeu que talvez fosse mais difícil torná-lo seu namorado.

Porque é que essa conclusão a fez sentir um aperto no peito?

….

A porta abriu-se e ela viu Harry Potter entrar na sala. Oh! Ela nunca tinha reparado numa coisa. Ele era…bonito!

"-Boa tarde!" – cumprimentou ele sorrindo e sentando-se à frente dela na mesa.

"-Oi." – Murmurou apenas.

"-Então diz-me, em que parte da matéria tens mais dificuldades?"

"-Hum…bem, eu….sabes aquele feitiço que temos andado a fazer nas últimas duas aulas? Eu não consigo fazer nada. Não me sai nada."

"-Entendo. Podes executar o feitiço? Para ver o que fazes mal?"

"-Hum, está bem." – Concordou ela levantando-se da cadeira.

Reparou quando Harry encostou as costas na cadeira de modo a ficar mais confortável, mas a verdade é que através do seu ponto de vista ele ficava mais…sexy.  
Mas o que era aquilo? Achar o Potter sexy?  
Abanou a cabeça levemente, lembrando-se de que estava ali por causa de um jogo, e porque não tivera sorte na maldita bengala de açúcar.

Suspirou fundo antes de executar o feitiço, e tal como havia dito não saíra nada.  
É verdade, ela não tinha mentido para ter ajuda, ela precisava mesmo de ajuda.

"-Viste? Não aconteceu nada!"

"-Eu vi, e sei porque foi." – Respondeu ele levantando-se,

"-Sabes? Ainda bem. Então o que foi?"

"-O teu pulso?"

"-O que tem o meu pulso?" – perguntou olhando para o seu próprio pulso.

"-Não o podes virar para cima, tem que ficar virado para baixo."

"-Hã?"

"-Assim." – Disse ele executando o feitiço e mostrando-lhe como é que o pulso tinha que ficar.

"-Ah! Ok, acho que entendi."

Harry sorriu perante o comentário da jovem, o que fez com que ela engolisse em seco.

"-Vou tentar de novo, ok?"

"-Ok."

Concentrou-se profundamente, antes de voltar a executar o feitiço, mas mais uma vez o seu pulso ficou mal.

"-Oh, não deu de novo."

"-Bem, vais tentar até conseguires. Lembra-te, o pulso tem que estar voltado para baixo."

"-Ok! Baixo, baixo, baixo." – Repetiu ela algumas vezes para ver se se mentalizava.

Harry observava os gestos dela com atenção. Era engraçado como naquele momento ela não lhe parecia a Pansy Parkinson que ele tanto menosprezava. Na verdade, ela parecia interessante, ou melhor, bonita.  
Suspirou. Porque é que ele a estava a ajudar? Por ela ser bonita?  
Abanou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar da sua mente o sorriso dela, e voltando sua atenção para o feitiço que ela continuava a executar mal.

"-Nunca vou conseguir. Desisto."

"-Não, não desistes. Eu não deixo. Bem, eu ajudo-te doutra maneira então."

Pansy parou de respirar por dois segundos ao sentir o peito dele nas suas costas, e em seguida a mão direita dele sobre a sua.

"-Potter? O que estás a fazer?"

"-Vou-te ensinar a fazer o movimento correctamente."

Ela sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima no momento em que ele murmurou a reposta, e deixou-se levar pelo movimento do braço dele.

Afinal, aquilo era muito bom.

….

Ali estava ela, a Weasley. Daquela vez ela iria ouvir bem o que ele ia dizer, afinal ela tinha que chamar suas amigas loucas à razão em relação àquela brincadeira, porque ele já não suportava Pansy nervosa e Blaise com um sorriso estúpido na face.

"-Tu outra vez." – Murmurou a ruiva desgostosa assim que ele parou à sua frente.

"-É, eu mesmo."

"-Vais querer entrar na brincadeira é?"

O loiro fixou-a o que apenas a fez sorrir, e em seguida abanou a cabeça.

"-Ouve bem, sua, sua….hum….idiota, eu não vou entrar nessa brincadeira, enquanto eu não ganhar nada com isso."

"-Pois é, mas tu não vais ganhar nada com isso nunca."

Ele revirou os olhos o que apenas fez a ruiva bufar.

"-Odeio esse teu hábito."

"-Bem, eu odeio-te na totalidade, por isso Weasley, eu ganho."

A ruiva abriu a boca, e em seguida elevou a mão, mas Draco era mais rápido que ela, e maior, e não precisou de grande esforço para lhe segurar o pulso, mesmo antes dos dedos dela encostarem na sua face.

"-Tu nunca mais tentas bater-me." – Disse ele baixinho encostando as costas da jovem à porta que estava ao lado dele.

"-Da próxima vez prometo-te que serei mais rápida." – Murmurou ela irritada. – "Solta-me idiota."

"-Idiota és tu." – Retrucou ele encostando-a com mais força à porta.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi algo que nenhum dos dois estava à espera, a porta abriu-se e Ginevra caiu de costas, levando o loiro, que ainda a segurava e que apoiava seu corpo no dela, atrás.  
Caiu no chão, sobre algo ligeiramente mole e sentiu o corpo dele cair sobre o seu, ficando estranhamente bem acomodado e não a magoando nem um pouco. Na verdade era agradável, se claro, ele não fosse o Malfoy, e não tivessem acabado de cair no chão de alguma sala.

Em seguida ficou tudo escuro, o que significava que a porta tinha-se fechado.

"-Óptimo, era só o que me faltava."

"-Sai de cima de mim Malfoy."

"-Com todo o prazer Weasley." – Resmungou ele levantando-se e voltando-se de costas para ela, de modo a segurar a maçaneta da porta.

"-Oh não!"

"-Oh não, o quê?"

"-Isto é um armário e não uma sala."

"-Como raio sabes isso?"

"-A porta não tem maçaneta.

….

"-Achas que já consegues fazer sozinha?" – perguntou a voz de Harry bem perto do seu ouvido.

"-Acho que sim." – Respondeu tentando não tremer. Mas o que raio era aquilo? Era só o Potter, nada mais que isso. O Potter.

"-Óptimo." – Disse ele soltando-a o que fez com que ela sentisse um frio repentino nas costas.

Fechou os olhos por dois segundos, concentrando-se, afinal tinha que conseguir fazer aquele feitiço o mais depressa possível de modo a se afastar do moreno que lhe estava a despertar sensações engraçadas no estômago. Claro, que ela sabia que estava com fome, e isso ajudava para as sensações.

"-Muito bem, desta vez vou conseguir."

Harry encostou-se à mesa e observou ela executar o feitiço, e daquela vez bem executado.

"-Consegui!" – disse realmente feliz.

"-Pois foi."

"-Obrigada." – Agradeceu sinceramente. Estava mesmo feliz por ter conseguido fazer o exercício.

"-Bem, agora só tens que praticar, e na próxima aula sabes fazer direitinho."

"-É, e graças a ti. Sabes, gostava de fazer algo para te retribuir o favor. Sei lá, pagar-te uma bebida na próxima visita a Hogsmeade!" – Disse sem pensar realmente no que dizia.

"-Sério?" – indagou ele.

"-Hã….sim." – respondeu depois de pensar na besteira que tinha proposto.

Ela tinha dito que queria sair com ele?

….

"-Estás muito calada, o que se passa Luna?" – indagou depois de reparar que há quase uma hora que ela estava sentada ao seu lado e não dizia nada.

"-Nada! Tu estás a estudar, e eu não quero interromper."

Ele riu, fechando o livro novamente, e arrumando-o rapidamente em seguida.

"-Vamos?" – perguntou ele o que a fez sorrir.

"-Onde?"

"-Lanchar. Os elfos fazem sempre uns lanches fantásticos se tu fores à cozinha!"

"-Ok!" – disse ela rindo, e seguindo-o para fora da biblioteca.

….

"-Como assim não tem maçaneta?"

"-É um armário Weasley. Os armários não têm maçanetas da parte de dentro. Tu não tens armários em casa, é isso?"

"-Claro que tenho armários em casa Malfoy." – Respondeu ela irritada e tacteando a porta. – "Vês o que fizeste?"

"-O que eu fiz?"

"-Sim idiota, tu empurraste-me contra a porta, e ela abriu-se por tua causa."

"-Tu tentaste bater-me. A culpa foi tua."

"-Não, não foi."

"-Foi sim!"

"-Não foi!"

"-Foi sim!"

"-Não foi!"

"-Foi sim Weasley!"

"-Não, foi não Malfoy!"

"-Ah! Para de gritar ok? Isto não nos vai ajudar."

Ela calou-se, concordando com ele.

Suspirou fundo, antes de se deixar cair para o chão, ficando sentada em cima da tal coisa fofa onde tinha caído minutos antes.

"-Colchão!"

"-Agora também falas sozinhas?"

"-Não, não falo sozinha." – Respondeu irritada.

Não o conseguia ver, pelo menos não o via muito bem, só lhe via assim a sombra, mas talvez quando seus olhos se habituassem à escuridão total ela o conseguisse visualizar bem. Mas mesmo sem o ver, ela apercebeu-se que ele se tinha sentado também.

"-Não gosto de locais fechados!" – comentou baixinho.

"-Eu não gosto de locais fechados quando lá dentro existem Weasleys!"

"-Ah ah ah! Muito engraçado Malfoy."

Ele sorriu perante o sarcasmo dela e em seguida esticou as pernas.

"-Hei! Encolhe as pernas sim, estás no meu espaço."

"-Desde quando é que tu tens o "teu espaço"?"

"-Desde que me sentei primeiro do que tu."

Ele bufou irritado e rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"-Estás a rolar os olhos nas órbitas não estás?"

"-Tu estás a ver?"

"-Não, mas imagino."

"-Não tens mais nada para fazer na vida, do que me imaginar é?"

"-Não sei se reparaste, mas nós estamos trancados dentro de um armário, escuro e gelado."

"-É, mas isso não te dá o direito de me imaginares."

"-Tu és mesmo um estúpido não és? Como é que eu queria transformar-te em meu namorado?"

"-Por falar nisso. Vamos voltar à conversa da vossa ideia louca?"

"-Outra vez?"

"-Não me lembro de mais nada que queira conversar contigo."

….

"-Tu queres ir comigo a Hogsmeade?"

"-Tu não queres ir comigo Potter?"

"-Não respondeste à minha pergunta."

"-Nem tu à minha." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-É verdade….Parkinson. Bem, talvez eu vá contigo a Hogsmeade, mas isso seria quebrar a condição!"

"-É tens razão. Esquece a proposta ok?"

"-Não. Eu vou contigo. Melhor, encontro-me lá contigo, no sábado ok?"

"-Amanhã queres tu dizer."

Ele riu.

"-Sim, amanhã."

Ela sorriu levemente antes de sair da sala.

Mas o que é que acabara de acontecer? Quer dizer, ela sabia que tinha que fazer aquelas coisas se o queria tornar seu namorado de modo a dizer como ele era, mas era estranho convidá-lo para sair. E o mais era o que sentia quando ele sorria.

"-Estarei a ficar com dores de barriga?" – indagou baixinho, antes de caminhar até à sala comum.

Como estaria Luna a sair-se?

….

"-Nunca tinha feito isto." – Disse ela assim que saíram da cozinha depois de um lanche bem saboroso.

"-Bem, eu nunca tinha visto pirilampos, tu nunca tinhas lanchado na cozinha, estamos quites."

Ela riu divertida. Blaise era sem dúvida alguma engraçado, ela dizia mesmo que hilariante. Estava a adorar conhecer essa faceta dele. E o pior é que ele parecia gostar dela, apesar de todos a acharem louca, excepto Ginny e Pansy claro.

"-Sabes Blaise, adorei esta tarde. Mas agora tenho que ir, tenho uns trabalhos para fazer e queria ver se os fazia antes de jantar."

"-Tudo bem. Olha, achas que dá para nos encontrarmos amanhã em Hogsmeade?"

"-Claro. Vemo-nos por lá então."

"-Ok. Até amanhã."

"-Adeus." – Despediu-se ela sorrindo.

Era definitivo, havia algo naquela loira que era diferente do normal. E ele gostava disso. Gostava mesmo.

….

"-Eu concordo que a ideia seja parva Malfoy, mas foi ideia da Pansy, a Luna concordou e eu até lhe achei uma certa piada….depois."

"-Pois, mas vocês estão a brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas. Ok, eu não preocupo com o Potter claro, na verdade nem quero que ele ganhe essa competição estúpida. Já agora, explica-me como é que vocês vão decidir quem ganha ou não!"

"-Fácil. Durante um mês vamos vendo o que cada um faz, depois relatamos tudo e vemos quem foi o mais interessante, fofo, querido, romântico, pronto. É assim."

"-Cada vez que sei mais sobre a ideia, a acho mais estúpida."

Ginny riu divertida. Era verdade, era mesmo uma estupidez, mas fazer o quê? Pansy quando mete uma ideia na cabeça, ninguém lha consegue tirar, e Luna, bem para ela tudo é normal e divertido.  
Draco observou a ruiva rir. Sim, finalmente ele conseguia-a ver, seus olhos já se tinham habituado à escuridão. E olhando-a daquela maneira, a ideia delas até lhe parecia convidativa.

"-Sabes, eu sou capaz de participar no vosso joguinho." – Disse ele o que fez com que ela parasse de rir e o encarasse.

"-Como?"

"-Ora, eu não quero que o Potter ganhe."

"-Eu não vou fazer com que ganhes, quer dizer, não vou inventar coisas fofas e românticas."

"-Tudo bem. Afinal, eu sou perfeito."

"-Não, não és, mas tudo bem. Eu não quero matar o teu alter-ego. Então, queres participar? Comigo?"

"-Sim….Ginevra."

"-Hei! Como é…como é que tu sabes o meu nome?"

"-Eu sei muitas coisas que tu não sabes, mas não te preocupes algumas delas, eu vou-te ensinar." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela.

"-O que estás a fazer?"

"-A brincar, não era o que querias desde ontem. Então, tu já me "conquistaste" agora eu estou naquela parte em que sou…fofo e romântico. E se vou ser teu namorado, tenho que ter direito a tudo a que um namorado de verdade tem."

"-Sabes, os meus namorados não têm tido direito a muitas coisas."

"-Eles não eram irresistíveis como eu."

"-Convencido."

"-Realista. Admite Ginevra, tu nunca namoraste alguém como eu."

"-Tu tens noção que isto é um jogo, não tens?"

"-Completamente." – Murmurou ele encostando-se ao lado dela.

Ficaram em silêncio nos segundos seguintes até que a ruiva perguntou:

"-Qual vai ser a tua primeira atitude como meu namorado?"

"-Passar a noite contigo, pois parece-me que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo."

"-E amanhã é dia de visita a Hogsmeade." – Murmurou ela o que fez o loiro rolar os olhos nas órbitas. – "A sério Malfoy, pára de fazer isso."

"-Primeiro, eu faço o que quero, e segundo é Draco agora. Lembras? Somos namorados!"

"-Nós vamos arrepender-nos disto não vamos?" – perguntou ela fixando-o.

"-Certamente que sim."

**Fim do capitulo 2  
****Continua ….**

**N/A: Segundo capítulo. Bem, as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais interessantes não acham? E, no meu ver, vão continuar a ser assim, cada vez mais interessantes….mas preciso de saber também o que vocês acham. Mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:**

**Thaty: **ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero que isso continue. E que comentes…..bjs!

**EuDy:** É a Luna é fofa, mas eu imagino-a assim, fofa e querida. Bem, Draco não iria ceder fácil pois não? Mas as coisas tendem a melhorar como já deu para perceber com este capítulo. E o que achas da Pansy? Bjs!

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Bem, eu espero claro que continues a gostar. Eu gosto deste capítulo, e admito que é muito giro escrever com 3 casais tão diferente. Mas continuo a preferir o Draco e Ginny claro, e nesta fic tou a trabalhar DG de maneira diferente eu acho. Mas vais perceber isso com o decorrer das actualizações. Comenta, ok? Beijos.

**Tuty Frutty:** Não, o título não foi inspirado na nova musica da Christina, mesmo porque nunca a ouvi apesar de já ter ouvido falar dela. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, que comentes, e que continues curiosa. Bjs!

**Mrs. Butler:** A Ginny tinha que contar, mesmo porque Draco não iria ajudá-la e isso era muito clichê na realidade, achei que assim era mais diferente do normal. Eu tenho o Blaise como um rapaz divertido e tal, apesar de no livro não ser muito isso nem nada, mas ok. Por isto é que é uma Fic. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

**Madame Mistery:** Ora, a Luna é o mais directa possível sempre. Claro que a Ginny consegue, de uma maneira ou de outra sempre consegue. Harry e Pansy é no meu ver uma loucura passageira que eu tenho de momento, mas não sei. Digamos que a Pansy da Rowling é assim estúpida e isso, mas eu imagino-a doutra maneira, e li uma ou outra fic com H e P e acabei por achar uma certa piada, então pronto, usei. Espero que continues a gostar e que comentes sim? Bjs!

**Srta. Malfoy:** Eu não tenho intenções de demorar a postar os capítulos, mas pronto. Espero que tenhas gostado deste, afinal a historia começa a desenrolar-se. Comenta, ok? Bjs!

**Bruhluna:** Actualizei depressa, não foi? Espero que comentes também, quero saber se continuas a gostar. Bjs!

**Sah Rebelde:** Uma sala cheia de doces também me parece uma coisa maravilhosa, na verdade foi essa imagem mental que deu origem a esta fic, só não sei porque raio é que imaginei uma sala cheia de doces, mas tudo bem. É, o desenrolar da ideia vai ser no mínimo engraçada, eu acho, porque vai ter 3 desenrolares diferentes. Espero que comentes, quero saber o que achaste. Bjs!

**Srta Zabini Malfoy**: tadinha da Ginny? Ora, não tenhas pena dela, ela ficou com o Malfoy! E a verdade é que as coisas neste capítulo se desenrolaram de uma maneira boa para ela, não foi? Espero que tenhas gostado e que deixes a tua opinião. Beijos!

**Ireth Hollow:** É….eles tão todos com qualidades interessantes….Pansy apaixonado acho que é um pouco cedo, mas Draco sarcástico e Harry admirado acho que é um adjectivo perfeito em ambos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e que comentes. Beijos!

**Vivika Malfoy**: Aqui está a continuação, e eu PRECISO de saber o que achas, por isso REVIEWS! Beijos!

**.Srtá. Felton:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero que isso continue. Comenta sim? Bjs!

**Kaaaah:** Tinha toda a razão em relação ao Malfoy, ele não iria aguentar perder para o Potter. Mas e aí? O que achaste? Quero saber! Bjs!

**Hayy – fixi Inês:** Bem Draco e Ginny não se vão entender, isto é, vão mais ou menos, mas não posso falar isso vais vendo consoante os capítulos e vais perceber melhor. Draco e Ginny são o melhor casal de Harry Potter…..assim como Sirius e Bellatrix (mas nunca escrevi nada com eles, não sou capaz). É no Mundo das fics tudo é possível, e ainda bem porque senão não valia a pena haver fics, ficávamo-nos pelos livros. É, o Blaise vai ser um dos mais fáceis, mas isso também se deve à Luna, depois perceberás melhor. Espero não ter demorado, e espero que comentes. Bjs!

**Tre Star:** Ginny não precisou de fazer nada para Draco aceitar, ele aceitou sozinho. Ainda bem que gostas das minhas fics, e espero que vás deixando comentários, e tal para saber o que achas. Beijos!

**Aninhoca:** Minha menina quero actualização! E depressa…..tou ansiosa para ver a continuação da tua fic. A Luna não é boba não, é apenas engraçada e meia louca, mas eu gosto dela por isso. E eu não gosto da Pansy como sendo estúpida e tal, já gostei mas agora mudei de opinião – apesar de nos livros ela parecer realmente estúpida. Espero o próximo comentário teu. Beijos!

**Kika:** Teu pior comentário (palavras tuas) e meu pior agradecimento. Não, não tou a morrer de sono, mas tou sem vontade de xcrever agradecimentos neste momento…enfim…é vdd k tenho recebido alguns reviews e isso deixa-me mt animada, mas gosto sempre de agradecer ao teu. Bjs!

_**Bem, querem trecho do próximo capitulo? Aqui vai:**_

"_-Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_…"  
"-Mas o que raio estás tu a fazer?" – perguntou chocado, vendo-a cantar a tão conhecida e irritante música de natal.  
"-A cantar. Eu adoro cantar."  
"-Tu cantas mal."  
"-Isso não me impede de adorar cantar." – Disse ela levantando-se e fixando-o. – "_Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh_."  
"-Weasley, eu aconselho-te a calares a boca."  
"-_Dashing through the snow In a one horse open sleigh O'er the fields we go._"  
"-Já disse para te calares."  
"-Obriga-me." – Disse ela o que fez com que Draco sorrisse maliciosamente, mas ela não se importou com isso, e continuou a cantar. – "_Laughing all the way Bells on bob tails ring Making spirits bright What fun it is to laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight._"  
"-Por mim, chega." – Disse antes de pousar ambas as mãos na face dela.

…

"-Oi."  
Mas Pansy não o cumprimentou, na verdade ela gritou. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém.  
"-Quem está ai?" – indagou ela pegando na varinha. Odiava brincadeiras parvas.  
"-Sou eu, o Harry." – Respondeu ele rindo, e puxando-a pela mão para debaixo do manto.  
"-Oh….oi." – murmurou ela assim que o olhou tão de perto.  
"-Tudo bem?"  
"-Hum hum….e contigo?"  
"-Também." – Murmurou sorrindo. – "Então, onde me vais levar?"

…

"-Olá Blaise." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo.  
"-Tu estás linda, sabias?" – indagou ele, fazendo-a corar, como ela nunca corara.  
"-Obrigada, tu também estás muito bem." – Murmurou ela fazendo o negro sorrir.  
"-Vamos dar uma volta? Ou importaste de ser vista comigo?"  
"-Não, não me importo de ser vista contigo Blaise. E tu, não te importas de ser visto comigo?"  
"-Porque haveria eu de me importar de ser vista com uma jovem tão bonita?"

**Pronto, um trecho de cada casal…..eu adoro o próximo capitulo, especialmente as partes de Draco e Ginny, mas para perceberem o porquê, precisam de COMENTAR esta capitulo…..**

**REVIEWS!!!!!! (vamos lá tentar chegar aos 20?)**

**BEIJOS!!!!!**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**12 de Julho de 2007**_


	4. Hogsmeade e dentro do armário

**Sweet Candy**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Sábado – dia 3**_

_**Hogsmeade e dentro do armário**_

"-Que horas são?" – indagou ela suspirando.

"-Já passa das 8 da noite."

"-Há quantas horas estamos aqui fechados?"

"-Mais de 5 horas ou assim."

"-Tenho fome."

"-Não és a única ok Weasley? Pára de te queixares."

"-Vão dar pela minha falta!" – comentou ela.

"-E pela minha também."

"-Oh. A Luna e a Pansy vão pensar que estamos juntos."

"-Mas, nós estamos juntos Weasley."

"-Tu entendeste."

"-Eu sou teu namorado também, lembras-te?"

"-Não estás a ganhar pontos no tópico de ser romântico."

"-Céus, és mesmo chata não és?"

Ela riu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"-O que pensas que estás a fazer?"

"-A encostar a cabeça no ombro do meu namorado."

"-Isto vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava." – Resmungou, fazendo-a rir.

Ela ajeitou-se no seu peito e ele observou-a. Aquilo até não era assim tão mau. Quer dizer, tinha grandes probabilidades de ganhar ao Potter, e para além disso ela era bonita. Estranhamente, bastante bonita.

"_-Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_…"

"-Mas o que raio estás tu a fazer?" – perguntou chocado, vendo-a cantar a tão conhecida e irritante música de natal.

"-A cantar. Eu adoro cantar."

"-Tu cantas mal."

"-Isso não me impede de adorar cantar." – Disse ela levantando-se e fixando-o. – "_Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh_."

"-Weasley, eu aconselho-te a calares a boca."

"-_Dashing through the snow In a one horse open sleigh O'er the fields we go._"

"-Já disse para te calares."

"-Obriga-me." – Disse ela o que fez com que Draco sorrisse maliciosamente, mas ela não se importou com isso, e continuou a cantar. – "_Laughing all the way Bells on bob tails ring Making spirits bright What fun it is to laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight._"

"-Por mim, chega." – Disse antes de pousar ambas as mãos na face dela.

A ruiva calou-se no mesmo instante, e fixou os olhos cinzas do rapaz que sorria.

"-Finalmente, calada." – Murmurou antes de pousar os lábios sobre os dela.

A ruiva estava chocada, tão chocada que ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, manteve os olhos bem abertos nos primeiros segundos. Em seguida sentiu as mãos dele soltarem a sua face, e dirigirem-se para o seu pescoço, puxando-a, de modo a que o beijo se tornasse mais sôfrego, avassalador.

Nessa altura já ela tinha os olhos fechados, e o beijava, já não havia choque nenhum, apenas o coração batia rápido, e não conseguia pensar em nada. Era como se o beijo dele a fizesse esquecer tudo.

A língua dele brincava com a sua de uma maneira que nenhuma outra ousara fazer, o beijo era cada vez mais avassalador, intenso, como nunca tinha sido com nenhum. Ela nunca deixara nenhum outro a beijar assim, mas ele, céus, ele beijava tão bem que por ela não acabam nunca.

Mas o beijo cessou, assim como começou, assim acabou.

"-Espero que agora fiques calada alguns minutos sim?" – murmurou ele afastando-se dela.

….

Abriu a porta da sala onde todas as noites, se encontrava com Pansy e Ginny, e assim que o fez apenas encontrou uma dela.

"-Boa noite. A Ginny ainda não apareceu?"

"-Não. Eu não a vi ao jantar."

"-Nem eu, na verdade eu não a vejo desde a hora do almoço."

"-Sabes quem é que também estás desaparecido? O Draco."

"-Uh! Sério?"

"-Sim, ninguém sabe dele, e ele também não estava ao jantar."

"-Eles devem de estar juntos então."

"-Não sei Luna, a Ginny disse que o Draco se riu dela e não lhe ligou nenhuma, que não havia hipótese nenhuma de ele se tornar seu namorado."

"-Talvez, ela tenha conseguido."

"-Talvez. Esperemos que sim."

"-É, mas agora vou comer doces, ok?"

A morena riu concordando com a amiga.

"-Guardamos algum para a Ginny?" – indagou a Slytherin.

"-Ela está com o Malfoy, que melhor doce pode ela querer?"

….

"-O que estás a fazer?"

"-Bem, ficaste mais de meia hora sem falar, fantástico. E estou a ajeitar-me para ver se durmo."

"-Vais dormir?"

"-Weasley, são quase 11 da noite, e realmente não estou com muito divertido, na verdade estou a ficar com sono."

"-Mas….aqui está tanto frio." – Reclamou ela.

"-E?"

"-E que eu não vou conseguir dormir, porque vou regelar."

"-Problema teu."

"-Belo namorado."

"-Weasley, é um jogo, ok?"

Ela bufou e ele apenas sorriu deitando-se no chão, e tapando-se com a sua própria capa.

"-Bem podia ter trazido a minha." – Murmurou ela.

Draco agarrou o pulso dela e puxou-a para o chão.

"-O que raio estás tu a fazer?" – indagou ela.

"-Dorme Weasley, apenas isso." – Respondeu ele tapando-a com a capa também. – "Ah! Não te chegues para ao pé de mim, ok?"

"-Com todo o prazer Malfoy." – Respondeu ela voltando-se de costas para ele.

Draco fez exactamente a mesma coisa, e voltou a costas para ela. Afinal uma coisa era fingir que era namorado dela, e tapá-la com um pouco da sua capa, afinal não queria que ela morresse congelada, outra era querê-la perto. Se bem que o beijo fora bastante bom, mas também só acontecera porque ela não parava de cantar, foi uma medida de força maior, mais nada.

….

Estava sentado no sofá na sala comum quando viu Ron e Hermione descerem as escadas.

Suspirou, deixando de pensar nela. Como raio ele ainda podia estar a pensar nela? Logo, _nela_?

"-Já te disse que ela não dormiu no dormitório."

"-De certeza que dormiu, mas ela deve de se ter levantado cedo."

"-Não me parece. O que é que achas Harry?"

"-Hã? Vocês estão a falar do quê?"

"-A Ginny não está no dormitório, nenhuma das meninas do dormitório dela a viu durante a noite. Ela não dormiu no dormitório. Eu sempre disse que ser amiga daquela Parkinson iria dar mau resultado."

"-Qual é a culpa da Pansy no sumiço da Ginny?" – perguntou o moreno o que fez com que os olhos o olhassem chocados. – "Que é? Porque estão a olhar assim para mim?"

"-Tu chamas-te Pansy, à Parkinson? Desde quando é que tu chamas os Slytherins pelo primeiro nome?"

"-Hã….eu não a chamei Pansy, eu disse Parkinson, Ron!"

"-Desculpa Harry, mas o Ron está certo, tu chamaste-lhe Pansy."

"-Mas que importa isso? Vocês estavam a dizer que a Ginny não tinha dormido no dormitório certo?"

"-Sim."

"-Ela deve de se ter levantado cedo."

"-Foi o que eu disse. Vês Ron, o Harry concorda comigo."

"-Mas ninguém a viu deitar-se." – Reclamou o ruivo.

"-Deitou-se tarde. Não te preocupes ela está bem." – Disse o moreno. – "Vamos tomar o pequeno – almoço e depois vamos para Hogsmeade?"

"-Boa. Vamos lá Ron, a Ginny já é crescidinha. E ela está bem, de certeza."

….

Sentia um braço na sua cintura, a apertá-la de uma maneira mesmo boa. As suas costas estavam encostadas a um peito musculado, e sentia-se tão bem ali, tão quente e protegida, não queria por nada acordar e ver que estava num armário com o Malfoy.

Malfoy!

Abriu os olhos e voltou-se, de modo a ver que quem a abraçava daquela maneira tão boa era mesmo o Malfoy. Ao voltar-se acordou o loiro.

Olharam um para o outro e gritaram, sentando-se no chão, e afastando-se um do outro.

"-Eu disse para te manteres longe de mim Weasley!" – disse ele furioso.

"-Tu é que me agarraste!"

"-Não agarrei nada, tu é que te foste meter no meio dos meus braços."

"-Deixa de ser idiota, eu estava na mesma posição em que adormeci. Tu é que te voltaste e me abraçaste."

Ele olhou-a furiosamente e em seguida revirou os olhos dizendo:

"-Mas, tu não te afastas-te, devias de ter afastado."

"-Agora é culpa é minha!"

"-Claro que sim, minha jamais. Afinal eu nunca iria querer agarrar-te."

"-Mas foi o que tu fizeste. E eu jamais iria querer que tu me agarrasses."

"-Tu deixaste que eu o fizesse. E ontem não te queixaste do beijo."

"-Que querias que eu dissesse? Que foi horrível? Pois bem, agora já sabes, foi um beijo horrível Malfoy. O pior de sempre."

"-Retira o que disseste!" – ordenou ele levantando-se.

"-Não! Afinal é verdade, o beijo foi horrível." – Disse ela levantando-se também.

"-Estúpida."

"-Cretino!"

"-Idiota!"

"-Convencido!"

"-Imbecil!"

"-Egocêntrico!"

"-Gulosa!"

"-Isso não me ofende."

"-Ok! GORDA!" – disse ele gritando e fazendo a ruiva olhá-lo chocada.

"-Eu não sou gorda, retira o que disseste."

"-Porquê? Se é a verdade?"

"-AHHHH!" – gritou ela voltando a sentar-se no chão. – "Mas será que ninguém VEM ABRIR ESTA PORTA?!?!"

Draco olhou para ela e abanou a cabeça inconformado.

"-Mas o que foi agora Malfoy? Nunca viste foi?"

"-O quê? Uma pessoa a berrar como um bezerro? Não, nunca tinha visto."

"-Odeio-te."

"-Eu odeio-te mais." – Retrucou ele, o que fez com que ela lhe deitasse a língua de fora.

….

"-Bom dia Pansy. Eles ainda não apareceram?"

"-Pois, parece-me que não."

"-Bem, devem de se estar mesmo a entender."

"-Eu espero que sim. Espero que o facto de eles continuarem desaparecidos não signifique que se mataram um ao outro."

"-Ora claro que não. Ginny era incapaz de magoar alguém tão bonito como o Malfoy, e ele não era capaz de fazer mal a uma pessoa tão carinhosa como Ginny."

"-Eu cá tenho as minhas dúvidas."

"-Oh! Se calhar fugiram juntos."

"-Luna, tu sabes que isso é impossível não é? Jamais eles fugiriam juntos!"

"-Porquê? Eles devem de ter descoberto que se amavam, e como o amor era avassalador e eles sabem que será para sempre, fugiram para uma ilha paradisíaca onde Draco vai construir um castelo, e Ginny será a sua princesa para todo o sempre. E daqui a alguns anos, poucos anos, crianças loiras e ruivas estarão a correr pelos longos e maravilhosos corredores do castelo encantado."

"-Já andaste a comer doces a esta hora da manhã?"

"-Não!"

"-Oh…ok!" – murmurou a morena afastando-se da loira e saindo do castelo.

….

"-A esta hora estão todos a ir para Hogsmeade!" – queixou-se Ginny.

"-E, eu estou aqui fechado contigo, é realmente horrível sim."

"-Odeio-te."

"-Estás a repetir-te Weasley."

"-E, tu estás a falar demais."

"-És mesmo irritante." – Murmurou ele sentando-se em frente dela.

"-Porque é que te sentaste à minha frente?"

"-Temos que combinar como vamos fazer a brincadeira dos namorados."

"-Pois, não sei."

"-Bem, eu posso mandar-te presentes, todas as manhãs. Assim doces, flores, jóias. O que achas?" – perguntou ele fazendo um careta que fez a ruiva rir.

"-Acho bem. Mais alguma coisa?"

"-Podemos aparecer em publico!"

"-Tu queres aparecer em público comigo Malfoy?"

"-Não! Mas eu para ganhar ao Potter, faço qualquer coisa, até aparecer em publico contigo."

"-A Pansy conhece-te, e ela vai entender que tu não te podes ter apaixonado assim por mim em dois dias."

"-Eu sou bastante convincente quando quero." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela.

A ruiva engoliu em seco vendo ele aproximar-se tanto dela. Oh céus, ele era mais que lindo.

Os olhos cinzas com um tom verde bem no centro, o nariz levemente arrebitado mas maravilhosamente perfeito, os lábios pálidos num sorriso sarcástico, e a pele tão clarinha e sem nenhuma imperfeição.

Oh céus! Ele era mesmo perfeito. Parecia que tinha sido desenhado por um deus ou assim.

Ele continuou a aproximar-se dela e a ruiva apenas suspirou fundo e em seguida sentiu a mão dele na sua face.

Fechou os olhos perante o carinho dele, o que o fez sorrir.

"-Até a ti, eu te engano! Ainda há 2 minutos me odiavas, e agora só queres que eu te beije."

"-És tão imbecil." – Disse ela afastando-se dele.

"-E agora odeias-me novamente. Vês como eu sou bem convincente."

…..

"-Tu estás bem?" – perguntou Hermione quando se encontravam na Doces e Duques.

"-Óptimo, porque é que perguntas?"

"-Pareces distante."

"-Estava só a pensar…"

"-Numa pessoa?"

O moreno olhou para a amiga e viu que ela o estudava com o olhar, enquanto sorria levemente esperando uma resposta dele.

"-Não, não era numa pessoa." – Mentiu olhando de relance para a janela, e vendo-a passar. – "E…tenho que ir. Vemo-nos depois."

"-Mas…."

"-O que foi?"

"-É o Harry, ele está estranho!" – comentou Hermione vendo o amigo sair da loja, e andar rapidamente pela rua acima.

"-É, também notei que ele não está normal."

Tirou o manto da invisibilidade de dentro da mala, e em segundos tapou-se, continuando a andar atrás dela.

Assim que se aproximou o suficiente murmurou:

"-Oi."

Mas Pansy não o cumprimentou, na verdade ela gritou. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém.

"-Quem está ai?" – indagou ela pegando na varinha. Odiava brincadeiras parvas.

"-Sou eu, o Harry." – Respondeu ele rindo, e puxando-a pela mão para debaixo do manto.

"-Oh….oi." – murmurou ela assim que o olhou tão de perto.

"-Tudo bem?"

"-Hum hum….e contigo?"

"-Também." – Murmurou sorrindo. – "Então, onde me vais levar?"

Ela sorriu feliz antes de começar a andar sendo seguida por ele.

…

Estava sentado em cima do poço, do lado de fora da Cabana dos Gritos. Suspirou. Naquele momento estava a pensar onde raio estaria o Draco?

Mas seu pensamento foi claramente interrompido ao vê-la.

Incrível como todas as vezes que a via ela parecia ainda mais bonita, e naquele dia ela estava vestida de uma maneira….peculiar.

A saia longa e com estampas de flores coloridas, a camisa branca com uma rosa no canto superior direito, os cabelos lisos e brilhantes enfeitados com uma coroa de flores de plásticos. Ela parecia uma deusa, vestida de uma maneira estranha, mas ainda assim uma deusa.

"-Olá Blaise." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo.

"-Tu estás linda, sabias?" – indagou ele, fazendo-a corar, como ela nunca corara.

"-Obrigada, tu também estás muito bem." – Murmurou ela fazendo o negro sorrir.

"-Vamos dar uma volta? Ou importaste de ser vista comigo?"

"-Não, não me importo de ser vista contigo Blaise. E tu, não te importas de ser visto comigo?"

"-Porque haveria eu de me importar de ser vista com uma jovem tão bonita?"

Ela sorriu, e em seguida viu-o levantar-se e oferecer-lhe o braço.

"-Vamos?"

"-Sim!"

….

"-Mas será possível que ninguém necessite das coisas que este armário tem?" – indagou a ruiva farta de estar fechada ali.

"-Aqui só há um colchão e algumas vassouras lá no canto."

"-E isso não é necessário?"

"-Sei lá eu!" – respondeu o loiro revirando os olhos.

"-Há quantas horas estamos aqui?"

"-Hum….ora são 11 da manhã, estamos aqui desde as 3 da tarde de ontem. Faz as contas."

"-Raios! Tanto tempo. E eu estou cheia de fome."

"-Também eu."

"-Quero doces. Preciso de doces."

"-A sério Weasley, qual é a tua pancada por doces?"

"-Ora, doces são coisas boas Malfoy. As melhores do Mundo."

"-Duvido."

"-Mas é verdade. Não me digas que não gostas de doces? Chocolates, gomas, rebuçados, chupa-chupas, sapos de chocolate, feijões de todos os sabores, bolos, chantilly. Essas coisas todas! Tu não gostas?"

"-É claro que gosto Weasley, mas não sou viciado como tu a Pansy e a Lovegood."

"-És viciado no quê então?"

O loiro olhou para ela, vendo-a sorrir, e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"-Esse é outro hábito teu, não é?"

"-O quê?"

"-Ergueres a sobrancelha."

"-Tu estás muito interessada nos meus hábitos Weasley."

"-Ora, para todos os efeitos tu és meu namorado."

O loiro voltou a rolar os olhos nas orbitas, o que apenas a fez rir.

"-Massas!" – murmurou ele depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

"-O quê?"

"-Eu sou viciado em massas. Adoro ir a Itália só para comer massas. Massas simples, com molhos, lasanha….todo e qualquer tipo de massa."

"-A sério?"

"-Sim." – Respondeu voltando a olhá-la e vendo que ela sorria levemente enquanto o encarava.

Foi estranho contar-lhe aquilo. Afinal, nunca tinha dito a ninguém que era viciado em massas. O que é que aquela ruiva tinha que o fazia sentir-se diferente?

….

"-Trouxe-te aqui, pois este bar está sempre….vazio. Ninguém de Hogwarts cá vem, na realidade quase ninguém cá vem mesmo." – Disse Pansy sentando-se numa das mesas do fundo.

"-Está óptimo."

"-Foi o que eu pensei, pois assim ninguém nos vê, e não quebramos a condição."

Ele apenas sorriu o que fez com que Pansy sentisse uma coisa engraçada no estômago. Parecia que estava embrulhado. Era diferente, engraçado e …. Assustador.

"-O que vais querer almoçar Pansy? Eu pago!"

"-Não pagas não, eu convidei-te para te agradecer a ajuda que me deste com o feitiço."

"-Hum, mas eu pago o almoço. Depois eu deixo-te pagares a sobremesa, ok assim?"

"-Mas assim não vale."

"-Pansy, eu insisto." – Disse ele fixando-a.

"-Ok." – Afinal como é que ela podia negar algo aquele olhar tão profundo e verde?

"-Boa. Então, escolhe à vontade."

….

….

"-Nunca tive tantas pessoas a olharem para mim!" – comentou Luna assim que entrou no 3 vassouras.

"-É, estão só com inveja, por tu estares na companhia do rapaz mais lindo, sexy, e conhecido de Hogwarts e arredores."

"-E também bastante modesto." – Comentou a loira rindo.

"-Essa é sem dúvida alguma a minha melhor e maior qualidade. Mas eu também tenho sorte, pois estou com a jovem mais linda e…"

"-Mentiroso."

"-Hei! Eu não minto."

"-Ninguém me acha bonita, nem atraente, nem interessante, nem normal."

Ele fixou-a e em seguida disse suspirando:

"-São uns idiotas que não te conhecem."

Ela sorriu fracamente. Era cada vez mais difícil continuar com aquele jogo. E era só o 3º dia. Como é que ela ia conseguir mentir-lhe durante um mês? Era impossível, afinal ele era tão maravilhoso, e carinhoso, e atencioso e perfeito. Ela não conseguia mentir-lhe.

Apenas não dava.

….

"-_Jingles bells, jingles bells_…."

"-O que estás a fazer Malfoy?"

"-A maldita música que estavas a cantar ontem! Eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, é horrível Weasley. E a culpa é toda tua."

"-Ora, porque não cantas? Eu acho que tens uma linda voz."

Ele olhou-a furioso o que apenas a fez rir, novamente.

"-Tu só sabes rir, é?"

"-Bem, é um hábito meu."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela voltou a gargalhar divertida.

"-Pára de rir Weasley, não tem piada."

"-Oh é claro que tem. Devias de ver a tua cara, parece que comeste algo estragado."

"-Não comi algo estragado não, eu estou é fechado contigo num armário há horas. É de deixar qualquer um com enjoos."

A ruiva parou de rir no mesmo instante e olhou para ele com uma expressão que ele nunca tinha visto nela.

"-Não precisavas de ser tão rude, ok?" – murmurou ela voltando-se de costas para ele e fungando.

"-Oh não, tu não vais começar a chorar. Vais?"

"-És um idiota Malfoy. Odeio-te." – Disse ela com a voz meio embargada.

"-Weasley! Ginevra….não faças isso. Não chores ok? Eu não…não gosto de ver pessoas chorar."

Ela voltou a fungar o que fez Draco passar as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. Aproximou-se dela, e muito relutantemente passou com o braço sobre os ombros dela.

"-Não, não chores. Eu….ok, eu fui um pouco rude sim, mas tu sabes, sabes que eu sou assim."

"-Não estás a conseguir consolar-me Malfoy."

"-Eu não quero consolar-te, só não quero que chores."

Ela olhou para ele e Draco sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela estava divinal. Os olhos estavam brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que se estavam a formar, as bochechas vermelhas o que lhe realçava as sardas que ela tinha na face.

Observou cada pormenor da face dela, e nem soube bem porque o estava a fazer. Em seguida aproximou a face da dela, lentamente, e encostou a testa à dela.

"-Eu não queria fazer-te chorar." – Sussurrou antes de a ver fechar os olhos.

Ela esperava um beijo, claramente esperava que ele a beijasse. E ele queria beijá-la, não sabia bem porquê mas queria. Afinal ela estava ali, linda e nos seus braços.

Desde quando a Weasley era tão bonita?

Isso não importava agora, que se danasse se aquilo era uma loucura ou não, afinal eles eram namorados mesmo. Apesar de ele querer beijá-la sem ser por causa de um jogo, pois ninguém os via ali mesmo.

Engoliu em seco, e passou com a mão livre na face dela, acariciando-a, e aconchegando-a mais no seu peito.

Sorriu, antes de beijar a ponta do nariz dela, e baixar os lábios em seguida.

E foi então que ouviram algo ranger, mas isso não importava. Nem isso, nem a claridade que entrava no armário. Eles iam beijar-se.

"-Desculpar Dobby." – Disse algo, o que fez com que ele abrissem os olhos e voltassem a sua atenção para o elfo que estava em frente da porta aberta do armário.

"-Dobby não querer interromper, Dobby ir embora."

"-Não!" – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas sem ainda se terem afastado.

Draco e Ginny olharam um para o outro em seguida, e perceberam que estavam juntos, muito juntos.

"-Solta-me idiota."

"-Ora, solta-me tu, Weasley."

A ruiva olhou-o irritada antes de se levantar e sair daquele armário, finalmente.

"-Obrigada Dobby por teres aberto esta porta."

"-Podias era ter aparecido mais cedo." – Comentou o loiro acidamente.

"-Ele acabou de nos salvar."

"-Sim, mas eu tive que conviver contigo um dia. 24 Horas. Achas que isso é algo bom?"

"-Eu também tive que conviver contigo Malfoy."

Fixaram-se durante segundos até que o loiro disse:

"-Amanhã, eu mando-te uma prenda ok…._querida_?"

"-Óptimo, _amorzinho_."

"-Estúpida."

"-Cretino."

E em seguida ambos voltaram costas um ao outro e seguiram seu caminho sem olharem para trás, deixando um pobre elfo perplexo sem ter entendido nada.

"-Mas eles tavam quase a beijar um ao outro, não tavam?"

…

"-Adorei a tarde de hoje." – Disse Luna assim que chegaram ao castelo.

"-Eu também gostei bastante, acho que nunca me tinha divertido tanto com uma pessoa como me diverti contigo."

Ela riu, dando um beijo na face dele em seguida. Sentiu as mãos de Blaise nas suas costas apertando-a contra si, e em seguida ele abraçou-a.

"-Porque é que…."

"-Obrigada Luna." – Murmurou ele fazendo a loira tremer de encontro em si.

Em seguida ele soltou-a e entrou no castelo, deixando a loira pregada ao chão.

O que havia sido aquilo? Porque é que ele a abraçara? E porque é que o coração dela batia tão depressa? Porque estava com dificuldades em respirar? Porque é que sentia vontade de vomitar?

E por amor de Merlim, porque é que ela estava tão feliz?

…

"-Bem, parece que acabou!" – disse Harry ao abrir a porta de uma das carruagens que levaria Pansy para Hogwarts.

"-É, parece que sim." – Murmurou ela entrando na carruagem.

Viu o moreno suspirar, e logo em seguida ele entrou também fechando a porta atrás de si, o que fez Pansy olhá-lo surpresa.

"-Ora, acaba quando chegarmos a Hogwarts."

Ela sorriu e em seguida sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

"-Sabes, tu és diferente do que eu imaginava."

"-Sou? Porque Harry?"

"-És normal."

"-Oh….obrigada, eu acho."

Ele riu divertido e em seguida completou:

"-É que eu achava que fosse superficial, egocêntrica, egoísta, mimada….essas coisas."

"-Hum….estou muito mais feliz agora. Mas deixa lá, tu também és diferente do que eu imaginava."

"-Como me imaginavas?"

"-Idiota, convencido, com mania de herói, intelectual."

"-Intelectual? Devias de ser a única pessoa no Mundo a achar isso de mim."

Ela riu divertida, e logo em seguida sentiu a carruagem fazer algo estranho.

Possivelmente uma pedra devia de estar no caminho, e a roda ao passar por cima dela, fez a carruagem abanar, o que fez com que a morena caísse para o colo do rapaz.

"-Wow! Estás segura." – Disse ele passando com os braço em volta da cintura dela.

A morena focou seus olhos escuros nos olhos verdes dele.

"-Obrigada." – Murmurou sentindo uma certa dificuldade em respirar.

O aperto do moreno ficou mais intenso, e ele puxou-a mais para si, e ela, bem ela não resmungou.

"-E és bem mais bonita do que imaginava." – Comentou ele num sussurro, afastando as madeixas escuras do cabelo dela dos seus olhos.

"-Obrigada….tu também o és."

Ele sorriu, e o sorriso intensificou-se ao sentir a mão dela no seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho gostoso que ela fazia na sua nuca.

"-O que se passa connosco Pansy?" – perguntou ele.

A morena engoliu em seco.

O que era aquilo que sentia por ele? Queria beijá-lo? Sim, definitivamente sim. E também queria que ele a segurasse nos braços e a deixasse lá ficar para sempre. Queria sentir o calor dele, adorava o perfume dele, e queria tanto ficar com ele, todo o tempo.

Mas, aquilo era só por causa do jogo? Não era?

Mas brincar com ele era errado, não era? Mas ela ainda estava a brincar? Ainda era só por causa do jogo?

"-Isto não devia de estar a acontecer, Harry." – Respondeu ela fazendo o moreno abrir os olhos.

"-Pois não!" – concordou ele deixando de a amparar.

Mal se sentiu livre, Pansy saiu do colo dele e sentou-se no banco contrário, olhando para a paisagem, muito concentrada.

Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer com ela! Ela nunca se tinha sentido assim por nenhum rapaz. Nem por Draco quando era mais nova.

O que era aquilo afinal?

….

Estava sentado no sofá da sala comum, quando o viu entrar.

"-Draco! Finalmente apareceste!" – disse Blaise vendo o loiro sentando-se no sofá em frente do negro.

"-É…finalmente."

"-Onde estiveste? Ou melhor…. Com quem?"

O loiro olhou para o negro e em seguida sorriu. Era altura de começar a actuar.

"-Com a minha namorada."

Viu quando Blaise esbugalhou os olhos e gaguejou:

"-Qu…quem? Estiveste com…quem?"

"-Com a minha namorada. Ginevra Weasley, sabes quem é?"

Se Blaise Zabini estava chocado antes, naquele momento estava completamente em pânico.

"-Boa tarde meninos. Wow! Que cara é essa Blaise?"

"-O Draco….ele….hum….Draco diz à Pansy!"

"-Eu tenho uma namorada. Apenas isso!"

Pansy deixou-se cair para cima do sofá, olhando para o amigo, tanto ou mais chocada que Blaise.

"-Quem?"

"-A tua amiga Ginevra."

A morena estava chocada a olhar para o amigo.

"-Tu? E a Ginny? Hã….mas como?"

"-Bem, nós ficámos fechados num armário durante 24 horas, e eu descobri que ela é encantadora. Mais que isso na verdade. Ela é perfeita." – Respondeu ele sorrindo. O pior é que o sorriso não foi forçado.

….

Assim que entrou na sala, desejosa de se deliciar com os doces maravilhosos que lá esperavam por si. Mas assim que se aproximou dos doces, viu que Pansy e Luna a olhavam de uma maneira estranha.

"-O que foi?"

"-Já sabemos que passaste 24 horas fechada num armário com o Draco. E sabemos também que ele te acha perfeita, e que vocês são namorados."

"-Oh…é?"

"-Sim, ele contou à Pansy!"

"-Oh! E eu que queria tanto dar-vos a novidade." – Murmurou ela começando a comer uma fatia de bolo de chocolate com muito chantilly. – "Perfeita, foi o que ele disse?"

"-Foi sim. Algo como eras adorável, e perfeita. Enfim!"

"-Ele também o é." – Comentou ela sem dar por isso.

Olhou para as amigas e percebeu que não tinha mentido…na verdade achava-o perfeito. Ele apenas era um imbecil, egocêntrico, lindo, sexy, maravilhoso.

Oh! E seu namorado.

Sorriu enquanto comia aquilo que mais gostava na vida, pensando _nele_.

**Fim do capitulo 3**

**Continua….**

**N/A: E de ferias não tenho nada, tenho tido pouco tempo para actualizar, e o pouco tempo que tive esta semana foi de roda do novo Harry Potter. Vou viajar durante os dias, mas não queria ir sem actualizar, só há um problema. Não tenho tempo para responder ao vossos comentários, mas a verdade é que eu agradeço a todos voces que comentaram….**

**Quando regressar do campo quero ter MUITOS reviews….e para além disso quando voltar a actualizar respondo aos comentários….**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo….**

**Comentem!!!!**

**Até Agosto!!!!**

_**Rute Riddle**_

_**27 de Julho de 2007**_


	5. Indecisões, prendas e novidades

**Sweet Candy**

**N/A: Antes de mais peço desculpa pela longa, longa, longa demora em actualizar, mas a verdade é que depois do ultimo livro, e das minhas ferias de verão (longínquas já) eu fiquei sem a mínima vontade para fics, e para D/G – algo que nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer. Mas o peso na consciência começou a pesar, não gosto de deixar as coisas inacabadas, então voltei. Não prometo actualizações constantes, mesmo porque não acabei a fic e não sei quando isso irá acontecer, mas ainda tenho alguns capítulos no pc e vou postar esses enquanto não tiver coragem e vontade para voltar a escrever (a boa noticia é que já vi isso mais longínquo).**

**Espero que me perdoem, e que leiam. Não vou responder aos inúmeros comentários porque apesar de saber que todos merecem, não tenho tempo, mas prometo que a partir deste capitulo irie responder aos comentários. Portanto na próxima actualização já terão respostas aos reviews.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo. Eu vou lê-lo também porque já não me lembro dele também**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Domingo – dia 4**_

_**Indecisões, prendas e novidades**_

Estava sentada no salão principal, com Harry ao seu lado e seu irmão e Hermione mesmo à sua frente.

"-Afinal onde estiveste ontem?" – indagou Ron. – "Só apareceste para o jantar e não nos disseste onde estiveste."

"-Não estive longe." – Respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do pequeno-almoço.

"-Podes ao menos olhar para mim quando me falas?"

A ruiva rolou os olhos nas orbitas, sem dar por isso no momento e olhou para o irmão. Mas mesmo atrás do seu irmão, estava ele. Seu namorado.

Draco Malfoy!

O loiro fixou-a e sorriu, e então ela viu as inúmeras corujas entrarem no salão. O correio.

Bem à frente dela, uma coruja negra pousou delicadamente, e deixou cair delicadamente, uma caixinha quadrada.

A ruiva sabia bem de quem era, mas isso não a impedia de estar nervosa e ansiosa para ver o que lá estava.

Pegou na caixinha e quando a abriu ficou espantada. Não era nada do que estava à esperava. Esperava algo ridículo como uma jóia ou assim, nada perfeito e pessoal.

Era uma rosa branca. Pegou nela delicadamente e viu que no pé da rosa estava um bilhete, com algo escrito com uma letra perfeita e forte.

"_Quando tu dizes que me amas, por um momento, não existe mais ninguém vivo!"_

Sentiu o ar faltar por segundos. Ele tinha mesmo escrito aquilo? Para ela?

"-Uau a tua flor é linda. Na verdade é mais que linda. Quem ta ofereceu?" – perguntou Hermione observando a rosa branca que a ruiva segurava tão delicadamente.

"-Foi, o meu namorado!" – respondeu sorrindo.

Hermione olhou-a surpresa, Ron engasgou-se com o sumo, e Harry abriu a boca levemente.

"-Teu quem?" – perguntou Ron começando a ficar vermelho.

"-Na-mo-ra-do." – Respondeu a ruiva o que fez com que Ron ficasse ainda mais vermelho.

"-E quem é ele?"

"-Hum…tu vais ter tempo de descobrir, maninho. Vou indo."

A ruiva afastou-se da mesa com um sorriso na face, enquanto o trio se mantinha espantado a olhar para ela.

"-Mas, quem será o namorado da tua irmã?"

"-Garanto-te que vou descobrir Hermione."

…

Andava pelo corredor, a pensar em quem não devia, quer dizer, teoricamente devia afinal ela estava a tentar fazer com que ele fosse seu namorado. Mas ela estava a pensar nele sem ser por causa do jogo.

Sorriu, quando o viu parado mesmo à sua frente.

"-Olá Blaise."

"-Oi….linda." – Murmurou ele, fazendo-a, corar. Era incrível como sempre que ele lhe fazia um elogio ela corava, e ele amava. Completamente!

"-Tudo bem?"

"-Sim, e contigo?"

"-Também!" – respondeu ela olhando para o negro. Seria possível que ela o achasse mais bonito naquele dia do que no dia de ontem.

"-Tenho uma coisinha para ti." – Disse ele baixinho o que fez com que os olhos azuis dela se arregalassem.

"-Tens? Sério? Mesmo?" – perguntou ela dando um pulinho.

Blaise riu divertido vendo como ela agia como uma criança, apenas porque ele lhe dissera que tinha uma coisa para ela.

"-O que é?" – indagou ela curiosa, e puxando a mão que ele mantinha escondida atrás das costas.

Viu que na mão ele tinha um pacote quadrado.

"-Posso?"

"-Claro que sim Luna, é para ti mesmo." – Respondeu ele sorrindo e entregando-lhe o pacote.

A loira abriu-o sem nenhuma cerimónia, afinal queria mesmo saber o que estava ali dentro.

"-Uau! É lindo." – Disse ela completamente feliz, pegando no fio de nylon que tinha inúmeras cenouras de plástico ao seu redor, formando assim um fio que ninguém usaria, excepto Luna. E Blaise sabia isso.

"-Eu vi os teus brincos, e calhei ver isso ontem à noite numa das revistas da Pansy. Chegou hoje de manhã."

"-Adoro." – Murmurou ela enquanto o enfiava pela cabeça, e em seguida sorriu, abraçando-o, como ele fizera no dia antes. – "Obrigada Blaise."

O negro passou ambos os braços em volta do corpo da loira e ela apenas afastou a cara do ombro dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

O rapaz apertou-a contra si, e Luna sentiu o coração bater forte no peito. Muito forte.

Prendeu a respiração ao se aperceber que a face dele se aproximava da sua. Ele ia beijá-la.

Luna sorriu, mas a única coisa que fez foi começar aos pulinhos abraçada a ele.

Blaise estava, completamente fixo ao chão, sentindo a loira aos pulinhos. Soltou a cintura dela, e em seguida ela disse:

"-Mais uma vez obrigada. Espera só até mostrar à Ginny e à Pansy. Oh! Estou tão feliz."

Ele ficou sem ar quando ela lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz, e logo depois viu a loira sair de ao pé de si a correr.

Blaise olhou para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém tinha visto aquilo que havia sido realmente estranho.

Ela tinha fugido do beijo dele? Ou ela não se tinha apercebido que ele realmente a queria beijar naquele momento?

Ok, tinha sido estranho. Mas ele era Blaise Zabini e iria beijá-la, em breve.

Pelo menos, era o que ele esperava.

….

Estava sentado no jardim de Hogwarts e estranhamente não a conseguia tirar da cabeça. O que se estava a passar com ele? Como poderia estar só a pensar na Pansy?

O que é que aquele morena lhe tinha feito? Ele nunca sentira nada assim por ninguém, e o pior, ele mal a conhecia, como podia estar apaixonado por alguém que mal conhecia?

Apaixonado? Ele pensara realmente nessa palavra? Ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Suspirou olhando para o meio do jardim, e foi quando a viu. E se tinha alguma dúvida sobre o facto de estar apaixonado por ela, isso passara mal a olhou.

O que é que ela tinha de tão especial afinal?

Vagueava sozinha pelo jardim, queria ao máximo estar sozinha e entender o que raio significava aquele nó no estômago sempre que pensava no Potter? Quer dizer, ela não devia de pensar nele sequer, quanto mais sentir algo quando pensava nele! Era errado, muito errado.

Suspirou, afastando o cabelo negro dos olhos e olhando para o lado. E lá estava ele, sentado no meio do chão, e olhar para ela.

Seria possível que ele sentisse algo por ela? Mas o que é que isso importava? Porque é que ela queria saber?

Ele parecia tão confuso naquele momento!

Abanou a cabeça. Não queria saber o que se passava na cabeça do Potter, na verdade não queria saber do Potter para nada. Ela sabia o que ia fazer. Ia ter com Luna e com Ginny e dizer que desistia. Afinal não podia conviver com alguém que lhe fazia sentir coisas estranhamente engraçadas e esquisitas na barriga! Com alguém que a fazia suspirar e andar aérea! Luna é que era assim, não ela.

Estava decidida, ela ia desistir. Assim já não era obrigada a conviver com ele, logo tudo aquilo ia passar. Fosse lá o que fosse.

Mas porque é que o pensamento de não o ver a deixava tão nervosa?

…

"-Finalmente." – Resmungou ele assim que a ruiva se sentou ao seu lado.

"-Com saudades _querido_?"

"-Não, mas eu odeio esperar. E estou à tua espera, _amorzinho_, há mais de 10 minutos."

"-Eu atrasei-me porque estive a pôr-me bonita para ti _querido_."

"-Tu vais parar com isso do querido, não vais? _Amorzinho_?"

"-Só se parares com o amorzinho." – Respondeu ela num murmúrio.

"-Por mim, tudo bem, ruiva."

"-O que é que me chamaste?"

"-Ruiva!"

"-Porquê?"

"-Porquê? Porque se calhar, só se calhar, tu és ruiva!" – respondeu ele fixando a face dela.

"-E então? Isso não quer dizer que tu me chames de ruiva. Pois para isso eu tinha que te chamar de loirinho, e isso soa estupidamente."

"-E é a primeira vez na vida que estamos de acordo! Mas ruiva não soa mal, portanto, ruiva fica!"

Ela bufou, rolando os olhos nas orbitas em seguida.

"-Ah ah!" – disse ele apontando para ela.

"-O que foi?"

"-Tu rolaste os olhos nas orbitas!"

"-Não rolei nada."

"-Rolaste sim."

"-Não, não rolei."

"-Weasley, eu vi."

"-Mas eu sei bem o que faço, e não rolo os olhos nas orbitas."

"-Rolas sim."

"-Não!"

"-Sim!"

"-Não!"

"-Sim, sim, sim!" – disse ele irritado.

"-O que é que se passa aqui?" – perguntou uma voz não muito animada.

"-Oh! Olá Ron, tudo bem mano?"

….

Observou Pansy a desviar o olhar de si, e teve vontade de se levantar e ir ter com ela. Mas não o fez! Afinal, porque o faria?

Viu quando ela se afastou, sem o olhar mais nenhuma vez, e suspirou.

Não devia de se sentir assim por ela! Apenas, era….errado!

….

Estava estonteamente feliz! Blaise tinha-lhe oferecido um colar super lindo, e melhor, um colar que dava para usar com os seus brincos favoritos, os brincos com cenouras, que pelos vistos agradaram ao negro.

Suspirou. Afinal ela estava feliz pelo jogo estar a dar certo? Ou porque era maravilhoso receber coisas do negro?

Ela realmente queria receber prendas do negro. Na verdade, ela queria que ele a tivesse mesmo beijado, ela só evitara tal coisa com medo. Medo de descobrir através do beijo que estava realmente apaixonada por ele.

Sorriu. Mas o que havia para descobrir? Ela estava mesmo apaixonada por ele!

Parou de andar no mesmo momento e observou o colar, antes de decidir fazer algo que queria….muito.

Deu meia volta, e começou a correr pelo caminho que tinha vindo segundos antes.

Ia encontrá-lo!

….

"-Tu acabaste de me perguntar se está tudo bem? Se está tudo bem?"

"-Sim Ron, eu realmente acabei de te perguntar isso."

"-O que é que tu achas? É claro que não está tudo bem! É óbvio que não, tu estás sentada ao lado do Malfoy."

A ruiva sorriu e em seguida olhou para o loiro que encarava seu irmão. E agora, o que iriam fazer? Iriam brincar aos namoradinhos? Ela esperava que sim.

"-Não lhes vais contar a verdade Ginevra?" – indagou Draco pegando na mão da ruiva, e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

A ruiva sentiu o coração pular no mesmo minuto. Oh Merlim, a mão dele era tão fria e macia. Ela não queria mais soltar a mão dele.

"-Larga a mão da minha irmã!" – gritou o ruivo, mesmo antes de Hermione aparecer ao lado do namorado.

"-O que é que se passa aqui? Ginny porque é que o Malfoy está a dar-te a mão?"

"-Então ruiva, vais-lhes contar? Ou preferes que seja eu a dar-lhes a bela noticia?" – indagou ele olhando a ruiva, e tendo na face um sorriso irónico.

Naquele momento o sorriso dele não lhe pareceu nada mau, na verdade ela gostou dele.

Sorriu, antes de se aninhar no peito do loiro, o que fez com que Draco estacasse, afinal ele não estava à espera daquele comportamento da parte dela. Mas mais uma vez ele sentia aquela sensação, de que era realmente bom tê-la aninhada a si.

"-Apresento-vos o meu namorado." – Disse Ginevra antes que seu irmão perguntasse porque é que ela estava aninhada no loiro.

"-Como? Eu devo de ter ouvido mal! Não! Eu só posso ter ouvido mal!"

"-Não Ron, não ouviste mal! Draco é o meu namorado. Não é …. Querido?"

O loiro estreitou os olhos perante aquele adjectivo carinhoso, mas não disse nada, apenas passou com a mão livre na face da ruiva, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e em seguida deu-lhe um selinho bem rápido, que fez com que os corações de ambos acelerassem. Em seguida olhou para o casal que os mirava perplexo e respondeu:

"-É verdade, eu sou O namorado da Ginevra."

"-Eu só posso estar a ter um pesadelo. Sim é isso, um pesadelo!"

"-Calma Ron!"

"-Calma Hermione? Tu por acaso estás a ver o mesmo que eu? É que eu estou a ver a minha irmãzinha deitada no colo do Malfoy, que segundo eles é o namorado nela. Como queres que eu tenha calma?"

"-Tendo maninho. Afinal, o que te interessa se eu e o Draco somos namorados?"

"-Interessa-me e muito, eu sou o teu irmão mais velho."

"-Exacto. E não tens nada a ver com as minhas escolhas."

"-Mas o pai e a mãe têm, minha menina, e ele vão ficar a saber."

"-Não, não vão. Quando for para eles saberem, eu digo. EU, ouviste bem Ron? Não tu."

"-Não, não ouvi, porque eu vou-lhes dizer."

"-Hum…como será que eles iriam reagir ao facto de eu ter o Draco como namorado? Bem, não muito bem. iriam reagir se soubessem que no verão tu usaste a cama deles, numa tarde em que eles saíram, para fazeres sexo com a Hermione? Oh! Eles não iriam gostar nada. Quem é que ficaria pior nesta historia, hã? Maninho?"

"-Tu não tinhas coragem!" – murmurou o ruivo que se encontrava extremamente vermelho.

Draco ria divertido, olhando o irmão da sua namorada, e para a Granger que de momento olhava para o chão, mas ele podia ver como ela também estava vermelha.

"-Não? Queres apostar Ron?"

"-Ron deixa a tua irmã. Ela sabe o que faz. E ela vai descobrir sozinha como é errado namorar com o Malfoy." – Disse Hermione sem olhar para a frente. Estava tão envergonhada. Como Ginny soubera?

"-Muito bem. Mas se ele te magoar, não venhas ter comigo, porque a única coisa que irás ouvir nessa altura é um "eu bem te avisei"! Fui claro?"

"-Como cristal maninho, mas não te preocupes, Draco seria incapaz de me magoar." – Murmurou a ruiva sentido ambas as mãos do loiro pousarem no seu ventre.

Viram Ron e Hermione afastarem-se e eles apenas riram divertidos.

"-Isso foi interessante." – Disse o loiro ajeitando a ruiva no seu peito.

"-Foi mesmo. Acho que nunca vi o meu irmão tão envergonhado."

"-Ora ruiva, temos que concordar que foste mazinha. Mas eles fizeram mesmo sexo na cama dos teus pais?"

"-Sim…eu tinha ido a casa da Luna, mas cheguei mais cedo…. e bem, não foi uma boa ideia a minha chegar mais cedo a casa." – Respondeu ela pousando as mãos em cima das dele e fazendo carinho.

"-Deve de ter sido estranho….especialmente porque é o Weasley e a Granger….blergh!"

A ruiva riu, voltando o pescoço de modo a encarar o loiro. Quando isso aconteceu ambos perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados, e pior, estávamos a conversar civilizadamente e a fazer carinhos, um no outro.

"-Hum…é…" – murmurou ela afastando-se dele. – "E parece-me que agora somos….namorados oficiais."

"-Parece que sim ruiva."

"-Pois…"

"-Hum….o que vamos fazer agora?" – indagou ela de modo a quebrar o silêncio que se instalara a alguns minutos.

"-Não sei….ficamos aqui?"

"-Parece-me bem." – Respondeu ela.

"-Ya….muito bem."

"-Não aguento mais." – Resmungou ele levantando-se. – "Estamos aqui, há quase uma hora a olhar um para o outro, tudo bem que tu és gira e…"

"-Quê?"

"-Nada. Eu não disse nada."

"-Disseste sim. Disseste que eu era gira."

"-Não, não disse. Eu disse que estávamos aqui, há quase uma hora a olharmos para a cara um do outro e pronto, não disse mais nada."

"-Descansa, tu também és giro." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-Claro que sim, ainda duvidavas?"

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços olhando-o irritada, o que o fez rir, e pegar em seguida do braço dela, puxando-a.

"-Onde vamos?"

"-Não sei, mas não aguento mais ficar ali sentado."

…

"-Harry!" – chamou Ron vendo o moreno levantar-se e começar a caminhar pelo jardim.

"-Ron! Hermione! O que foi? Parecem….assustados?"

"-Tu não vais acreditar….nem eu acredito…isto é de ela ela gosta dele…como? Como? Como?"

"-Ron…acalma-te….eu não entendo nada do que estás a dizer." – Disse Harry olhando para o amigo e em seguida para a morena que apesar de não parecer estar em pânico, parecia claramente nervoso. – "Afinal o que é que se passa?"

"-A Ginny…." – Começou o ruivo. – "Ela…ela …. Ah! Como ela pode? Como?"

"-OK….a Ginny fez o quê?"

"-Ela namora com o Malfoy!" – Disse o ruivo ficando completamente vermelho.

"-Como?"

"-Isso mesmo que ti ouviste! A minha irmã….NAMORA com o MALFOY!"

"-Bem….tem calma Ron, não é assim tão mau!" – comentou o moreno o que fez com que os dois amigos o olhassem admirado.

"-C…Co…Como?" – Balbuciou o ruivo.

"-Não é assim tão mau….o Malfoy, bem não é certamente a pessoa que eu imaginaria que a Ginny iria amar, mas enfim….se ela gosta dele e ele dela nós não podemos fazer nada. Apenas nada. E não é assim muito mau….na verdade eu acho que são horas de a guerra entre Malfoys e Weasleys terminarem, e ele estão a fazer isso. Na verdade são horas de a guerra entre Gryffindores e Slytherins acabarem. É….estar apaixonado por alguém dos Slytherin não é mau, nem errado, é …. Normal."

"-Tu estás a sentir-te bem Harry?"

"-Óptimo Hermione….apenas preciso de ir ver uma pessoa. Vejo-vos depois." – Respondeu ele começando a correr para longe dos amigos.

Se Ginny e o Malfoy podiam namorar, e não tinham nenhuns problemas com isso, porque é que ele não podia estar com ela? Afinal ele queria estar com ela, qual era o mal?

Nenhum!

….

"-Blaise! Blaise espera!" – gritou a loira, fazendo com que o negro parasse mesmo em frente da passagem secreta para a sala comum dos Slytherin.

"-Luna? O que foi?"

"-Eu….hum….bem….é que….ok! Há bocado fui um bocado má contigo, eu não devia de ter deixado daquela maneira nem nada, afinal tu deste-me um fio super giro, e eu reparei que me ias beijar, e…"

"-Wow! Calma lá. Tu percebeste que eu te ia beijar e fizeste de propósito para eu não o conseguir?"

"-Não! Bem……sim."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque….eu não te posso dizer o porquê….mas é que….desculpa."

"-Eu ia beijar-te, tu fugiste do beijo, em seguida vieste atrás de mim e pedes desculpa por teres fugido de algo que realmente te queria fazer. É isso?"

"-É…isso mesmo. Quer dizer, eu vinha beijar-te agora mas…."

"-Vinhas?"

"-Sim. Eu vinha. Se quiseres." – Murmurou ela.

"-Eu quero….realmente sim."

"-E não vais fazer o mesmo que eu?"

"-Começar aos pulinhos e fugir em seguida? Não! Está descansada eu não vou fazer nada disso."

Ela sorriu, antes de passar os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

"-Óptimo."

"-E ainda bem que vieste atrás de mim." – Murmurou ele encostado a testa à dela.

"-Também acho."

Ele riu, segurando a cintura dela com ambas as mãos, e em seguida aproximou-se ainda mais dela.

"-Desculpem interromper, mas eu preciso de falar com a Luna."

….

"-Afinal onde estamos a ir?" – perguntou ela continuando a ser puxada por ele.

"-Vamos conversar num local bem reservado."

"-Onde?"

"-No meu quarto."

A ruiva estacou no mesmo local, soltando-se da mão dele.

"-O que é que foi?" – perguntou ele olhando-a.

"-O que é que foi? Tu queres que Eu vá para o TEU quarto? Aquele quarto de monitor – chefe, que é só teu, e ninguém mais lá entra, para tu poderes fazer festinhas particulares quando queres e muito bem te apetece."

"-Festinhas particulares? Mas com quem andas tu a falar Weasley?"

"-Hã?"

"-Eu não faço festinhas particulares no meu quarto. Eu uso salas vazias, casa de banhos, balneários….essas coisas."

"-Malfoy, eu passava bem sem isso."

Ele riu, antes de pegar na mão dela e voltar a puxá-la.

Pararam de andar assim que viram Blaise e Luna abraçados, pronto a se beijarem.

"-Oh! Grande Luna."

"-Ela está a enganar o meu melhor amigo." – Disse Draco.

"-Nós estamos a enganar toda a gente!" – Murmurou Ginny.

"-É totalmente diferente, nós não estamos a magoar ninguém, mas a tua amiga lunática está a mentir ao meu melhor amigo. A não ser que ele também saiba do vosso jogo."

"-Não, ele não sabe….eu acho que ele realmente gosta dela."

"-Isso é muito mau….eu nunca vi o Blaise a gostar de ninguém….e ainda por cima ela está a mentir. Ninguém engana o meu amigo."

"-Ah por favor, Malfoy! Ele fica bem."

O loiro olhou mortalmente para a ruiva que sorria, e em seguida ambos ouviram Pansy dizer que queria falar com a Luna.

….

"-Tu queres mesmo falar comigo agora?" – perguntou a loira olhando incrédula para a morena.

"-Hã! Pois….bem….sim!"

"-Olá pessoal!" – disse Draco que puxara a ruiva para ao pé de Blaise. – "Como vão? Bem! Óptimo. Blaise, eu preciso de falar contigo."

"-Tu não precisas de falar com ele, tu ias falar comigo!" – disse Ginny apertando a mão do loiro.

"-Na verdade Ginny, eu também quero falar contigo." – Enunciou Pansy, o que fez com que Draco sorri-se.

"-Óptimo….então amorzinho, tu vais com a Pansy e com a….Lovegood e eu vou falar com o Blaise."

"-Pansy!" – chamou alguém que não estava naquele grupinho, alguém que tinha acabado de chegar.

"-Potter? O que é que fazes aqui?" – indagou Blaise, que começava a achar que aquilo era estranho.

"-Nada que te interesse Zabini, eu na verdade vim para falar com a Pansy."

"-Oh, Harry, eu preciso muito de falar com a Ginny e com a Luna. Falamos noutras altura ok? Vamos meninas!"

Luna sorriu, e em seguida piscou o olho ao negro antes de se afastar, Ginevra por sua vez encarou o rapaz loiro que ainda lhe segurava na mão.

"-Tem cuidado com o dizes a ele!" – murmurou ela.

Draco sorriu, antes de soltar a mão dela e de passar com ambos os braços pelo pescoço da ruiva, puxando-a para o seu corpo.

"-Descansa….eu quero ganhar isto." – Sussurrou ele encostando a testa à dela. – "Por isso não lhe vou contar a verdade."

"-Mas…vais fazer o quê afinal?"

"-Deixa comigo. Tenho um plano."

"-Eu odeio os teus planos."

Ele riu, antes de depositar um beijo no canto dos lábios dela.

"-Depois continuamos com o nosso joguinho, eu digo-te algo, ok ruiva?"

"-Hum hum." – Murmurou ela afastando-se dele.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, na verdade andava a sorrir demais, e tudo por causa dela.

A ruiva passou pelo moreno e por isso perguntou-lhe:

"-Queres que diga algo à Pansy?"

"-Não! Quer dizer. Diz-lhe que amanhã eu quero falar com ela. Pode ser, assim?"

"-Tudo bem. Até logo então."

….

"-Então, o que queres de mim?" – perguntou Blaise sentando-se emburrado no sofá na sala comum.

"-Hum….vi-te com a Lunática."

"-Não lhe chames isso." – Resmungou ele. Como Draco podia? Primeiro tirava-o de ao pé da sua loirinha, e agora chamava-lhe lunática.

"-O que é que há entre vocês?"

"-Porquê? Achas estranho? Nada é mais estranho do que tu e a Weasley."

"-Sim, eu admito que estás certo, mas mesmo assim, o que se passa entre ti e a … Lovegood?"

"-Nada…saímos juntos umas vezes, ela é divertida, maravilhosamente estranha, eu gosto disso."

"-Tu estás apaixonado por ela?"

"-E se estiver?" – indagou ele como resposta, levantando-se em seguida.

Draco ficou sozinho na sala comum, imaginando que iria ser muito mais difícil afastar o amigo da lunática. Mas ele iria dar um jeito nisso. Tinha a certeza.

…

Fechou a porta atrás de si, assim que entrou na sala.

"-Pronto, já aqui estamos as três como querias Pansy, o que se passa?" – indagou a ruiva olhando para a amiga que se mantinha encostada à porta.

"-Eu gostava de saber como estão a ir as coisas com vocês?" – perguntou ela olhando para as amigas.

"-Bem….eu e Draco como tu sabes, somos namorados!" – respondeu Ginny sentindo o coração apertado. Eram namorados a fingir….e era estranho como isso a deixava triste. Mas o que ela queria? Que fossem namorados a sério?

"-E, eu e Blaise vamos bem. Ele deu-me este fio lindo e tudo." – Disse Luna mostrando o colar com cenouras às outras duas. – "E eu quase o beijei, mas tu apareceste."

"-Certo…hum…mas e mais nada?"

"-O que querias mais Pansy?"

"-Vocês….sentem-se bem?"

"-Isso perguntamos nós Pansy, afinal o que se passa?" – indagou a ruiva aproximando-se da morena.

"-Nada…é só que….nada!"

"-E como é que vais com o Harry?" – quis saber Luna.

"-Bem….quer dizer…eu acho. Eu sou uma Slytherin e ele um Gryffindor, não é tão fácil assim."

"-Pansy, eu sou uma Gryffindor e o Draco é um Slytherin, pior que isso, eu sou uma Weasley e ele é um Malfoy, e está a resultar."

"-Sim, mas tu fizeste-o apaixonar-se por ti." – Comentou a morena o que fez o coração da ruiva disparar.

"-Fiz?"

"-Claro que fizeste, tu não viste como ele falava de ti ontem, os olhos dele brilhavam, eu nunca o tinha visto assim."

"-Ah sim!" – murmurou a ruiva sentindo-se tremer.

"-Sabes Pansy, eu acho que tu estás com medo."

"-Medo Luna? Eu?"

"-Sim, de te apaixonares pelo Harry."

"-Claro que não! Vocês estão apaixonadas por eles?"

"-Eu? Apaixonada pelo Draco? Claro que não!" – respondeu a ruiva. «Não estou apaixonada por ele pois não? Não posso estar, para ele é só um jogo….e para mim também!» – pensou a ruiva sentindo o coração bater forte.

"-Eu também não sinto nada pelo Blaise. Certo, ele é giro, e tudo o mais, mas só isso." – Murmurou a loira sem conseguir tirar os olhos do colar. É, ela sabia que estava a mentir.

"-É….eu também não sinto nada pelo Potter. E jamais sentirei."

"-Boa! Vamos comer doces?" – perguntou Luna sorrindo.

"-Claro!" – responderam as outras duas em uníssono.

…

Estava sentada na sua cama, mal havia falado com Draco e Blaise quando os encontrou na sala comum, mas a verdade é que não queria falar com ninguém.

Apenas queria pensar, pensar sozinha no que havia de fazer.

Sentia algo pelo Potter, era certo que sentia, mas também era certo que ela não sabia o que era. Bem, possivelmente estava só confusa, quer dizer, ela nunca tinha estado tão perto de um Gryffindor. Nunca brincara com ninguém como brincava naquela altura.

Sim, possivelmente era isso. Ela estava confusa. Mas não importava mais, aquela confusão iria toda desaparecer, afinal ela era Pansy Parkinson e Pansy Parkinson conseguia tudo o que queria.

E naquele momento ela só queria que aquela confusão desaparecesse. Não era?

….

"-Boa noite meu amor!"

"-AH!" – gritou ela agarrando na almofada e olhando para a janela do quarto.

"-Não precisas de gritar!"

"-Mas….mas que raio fazes tu aqui?"

"-Não gostaste da surpresa ruiva? Não te pareceu romântico?" – indagou ele sentando-se na cama dela.

"-Hum….tu ias matando-me do coração. E se estivesse aqui alguém?"

"-O que isso importa. Eu sei que gostaste da surpresa. Não gostaste?"

"-Bem…eu….hum….quer dizer…."

"-GINNY ESTÁ TUDO BEM? TU GRITAS-TE!"

"-Oh…é a Hermione." – Murmurou ela para o loiro que lhe sorria. – "E agora?"

**Fim do capitulo 4**

**Continua….**


	6. Quartos, cartas e doces

**Sweet Candy**

**Capitulo 5**

_**Segunda – Dia 5**_

_**Quartos, cartas e doces**_

"-GINNY ESTÁ TUDO BEM? TU GRITAS-TE!"

"-Oh…é a Hermione." – Murmurou ela para o loiro que lhe sorria. – "E agora?"

"-Ela sabe que somos namorados, portanto não há problema." – Respondeu o loiro o que fez a ruiva respirar fundo.

"-Pois, mas é melhor ela não te ver aqui."

"-Ginny? Tu ouviste-me?"

"-Sim Hermione, eu ouvi."

"-Posso entrar então?"

"-Hum…não….acabei de tomar banho, estou a vestir-me." – Respondeu a ruiva levantando-se da cama e puxando Draco pela manga da camisa.

"-O que estás a fazer?" – indagou ele sendo empurrado até à casa de banho.

"-Fica ai dentro, e não faças barulho." – Resmungou ela fechando a porta da casa de banho. Em seguida respirou fundo e caminhou até à porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

"-Estás bem?"

"-Óptima Hermione. Porquê?"

"-Tu gritaste. Eu ia a passar no corredor e ouvi-te a gritar. E porque é que não pude entrar quando te estavas a vestir?"

"-Nada, de especial não. Oh, e não foi nada…só…uma barata. Tu sabes como eu odeio baratas, não sabes?"

A morena olhou para a ruiva e em seguida passou o olhar pelo dormitório dela.

"-Procuras algo?"

"-Não, estava só a certificar-me que estava tudo normal."

"-Oh! Está mesmo tudo normal." – Respondeu ela.

"-Muito bem, então vou indo. Dorme bem."

"-Tu também." – Murmurou ela sentindo o coração voltar à normalidade, vendo a morena afastar-se da porta.

E foi então que a última coisa que devia acontecer, aconteceu. Draco Malfoy espirrou na casa de banho, e tanto Ginny como Hermione ouviram.

"-Mas…tu não estás sozinha?" – indagou a morena entrando no dormitório.

"-Estou. Quer dizer….hum….a Maggie está a tomar banho." – Respondeu ela.

"-A Maggie? Maggie Salomon?"

"-Essa mesmo."

"-Eu vi a Maggie há 3 minutos no sala comum. Tu estás a mentir-me, não estás?"

A ruiva engoliu em seco, e começou a tremer quando viu a amiga caminhar até à porta da casa de banho.

"-Quem é que estás a esconder aqui?"

"-Ninguém." – Respondeu ela, mesmo antes de ouvir a água do chuveiro correr.

"-E suponho que o "ninguém" está a tomar banho."

"-Já te disse que é a Maggie. Ela tinha acabado de entrar, antes de eu gritar. Tu não vais entrar na casa de banho, pois não? Ela não gosta de ser interrompida."

"-Eu tenho a certeza que não é a Maggie. Por isso vou, quero saber quem estás a esconder. Eu só espero que não seja….tu não teria coragem pois não Ginevra?"

"-Do quê?"

"-De estares fechada no teu dormitório com o asqueroso do teu namorado. Com o Malfoy. Não tinhas coragem, pois não?"

"-Claro que não! Na verdade ele deve de estar a dormir, a esta hora. Ou….a fazer a ronda. Tu sabes, coisas de monitor-chefe."

"-Ou a trair-te com outra." – Comentou ela abrindo a porta da casa de banho.

Ginny nessa altura tremia como varas verdes. Viu a amiga espreitar para a casa de banho e logo em seguida ele fechou a porta.

"-O que foi?" – indagou ela não entendendo o que se passava. Porque é que ela estava corada, se quem estava lá dentro era o Draco? A não ser que ela estivesse corada por isso!

"-Roupa feminina no chão. Parece-me que estavas certa, é mesmo a Maggie que está a tomar banho."

"-Hum….pois é…eu disse-te….não foi?"

"-Foi. Desculpa Ginny, mas é que ainda não estou conformada com o teu namoro, na verdade acho que nunca me vou conformar. E teu irmão então, nunca há-de aceitar."

"-Oh vais sim, quando entenderes que ele não é assim tão mau como tu julgas. E o Ron também vai, daqui a muito tempo, mas vai. E agora vais embora? Eu estou cansada, quero ir dormir."

"-Sim, eu vou. Até amanhã então."

A ruiva sorriu, e em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga, vendo esta sair do dormitório em seguida.

Respirou fundo, mas logo em seguida entrou de rompante na casa de banho, apenas para encontrar Draco de pé no meio desta, a pingar água e roupa feminina no chão.

"-Mas…o que te aconteceu?" – indagou ela tentando não rir.

"-Percebi que não irias convencê-la, por isso tombei o vosso cesto da roupa e meti-me debaixo do chuveiro, tudo isto para a namoradinha do teu irmão não ver a maninha com o namorado. Afinal qual era o problema de ela me apanhar?"

"-Nem queiras saber. Ela iria dizer ao Ron, e isso não seria nada bom. Céus, este chão está imundo Malfoy! E tu estás encharcado."

O loiro olhou-a mortalmente, enquanto ela se aproximava de si rindo.

"-Não tem graça Ginevra." – Resmungou, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

"-Tem sim. Oh, tem mesmo muita graça." – Disse ela gargalhando e escorregando em seguida no chão completamente molhado.

Draco tentou aparar a queda dela, mas não foi bem sucedido, acabando por cair ele primeiro e logo depois ela em cima dele.

A ruiva gargalhou, e ele apenas bufou irritado, sentindo as costas doerem por causa da queda e da posição não muito confortável em que se encontrava.

Olharam um nos olhos do outro e Ginny gargalhou divertida.

"-Qual é a piada?" – Indagou ele mas ela apenas continuou a rir. – "Sabes que estou a ficar dorido? Esta posição não é nada confortável.

"-Sério? Eu estou bem, confortável!"

"-Não me digas querida? Vais levantar-te, não vais?"

"-Vou, sim." – Respondeu ela levantando-se em seguida. – "E ainda não me disseste o que vieste fazer ao meu dormitório.

Draco olhou-a e em seguida saiu da casa de banho, e caminhou até à cama da ruiva. Sentou-se e em seguida bateu com a mão na cama, mesmo ao lado dele.

"-Vem aqui!" – chamou ele.

"-Porquê?"

"-Vem. Confia em mim."

Ginevra olhou-o suspeita, mas encolheu os ombros e em seguida caminhando até à cama e sentando-se ao lado dele.

"-Eu tenho brincado como tu queres. Com rosas e frases românticas, agora eu quero a minha parte."

"-Qual parte?"

"-Lembras-te? Os direitos de um namorado verdadeiro."

….

Sentou-se ao lado da morena que lia um livro completamente distraída de tudo. Ou pelo menos parecia-lhe ler o livro atentamente.

"-Pansy!" – chamou ele. – "Pansy, estás a ouvir-me?"

"-Sim Blaise, o que foi?" – indagou a morena fechando o livro e olhando para o amigo.

"-Preciso de falar contigo sobre uma pessoa."

"-Quem? Draco?"

"-Não! Luna."

A morena olhou-o espantada, mas a verdade é que ficou interessada na conversa.

"-O que tem a Luna?"

"-Eu estou apaixonado por ela."

"-Como?" – perguntou ela chocada. Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo.

"-Eu estou a gostar dela. Eu acho. Eu….eu só penso nela, naquele jeito estranho dela, que é adorável, nos olhos grandes azuis, no cabelo loiro, no sorriso. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela."

"-Oh! Isso está mau."

"-Sim, está mesmo mau. O que é que eu faço?"

"-Como assim? Queres esquecê-la?"

"-Não! Eu quero continuar com ela. Mas preciso de a conquistar. Apesar de eu achar que ela sente o mesmo por mim."

"-Tu achas isso?"

"-Sim. Dá para ver como ela gosta de estar comigo. A maneira como ela me sorri, me olha, fala comigo. Eu já reparei, ela não age assim com mais ninguém. E tu sabes, que eu nunca me enganado."

"-Nunca?"

"-É uma forma de falar. Mas eu tenho a certeza que ela sente algo por mim. Podes descobrir isso?"

"-Tu queres que eu descubra se ela sente algo por ti, ou não? É isso?"

"-Sim! Podes fazê-lo? Eu agradecia-te muito."

"-Claro." – Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Em seguida o negro deu-lhe um beijo na testa e levantou-se, caminhando até às escadas que davam para o dormitório.

A morena suspirou. Blaise estava apaixonado por Luna. E Luna não sentia nada por ele, ou assim ela o dissera.

Poderia Luna ter-lhe mentido? Poderia ela sentir algo pelo Blaise?

Será que Luna e Ginny sentiam o mesmo que ela sentia quando olhava para o Potter?

Suspirou. Talvez elas lhe tivessem mentido. Ou então eram boas a representar, e fizeram com que Draco e Blaise se apaixonassem.

Abanou a cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas teria que decidir. De preferência bem depressa.

…

"-Direitos? O que queres dizer com direitos de um namorado de verdade?"

O loiro bufou, antes de passar com o braço por trás do pescoço da ruiva.

"-Tu sabes. Não me digas que não sabes!"

Ela corou, engolindo em seco o que fez Draco rir divertido.

"-Tu não podes. Mesmo porque as meninas devem de estar a chegar, e nós vamos deixar de estar sozinhos."

"-Tu tens medo de ficar sozinha comigo?"

"-Achas que sim, Malfoy? Eu passei 24horas contigo num armário, e não tive medo nenhum."

"-É verdade….mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Nós somos namorados."

"-Isto é a fingir."

"-Eu sei disso, tu sabes disso, mas mais ninguém sabe. E como é que tu pretendes fazer com que as tuas amigas acreditem que namoras comigo, se elas não virem acção?"

"-Elas não precisam de ver nada." – Argumentou ela sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

O que era aquilo? Ela queria que ele a beijasse? Sim, ela realmente queria. Queria sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Voltar a sentir a língua dele a brincar com a sua.

A respiração estava levemente acelerada, e aquilo não era certo. Ela não devia de sentir nada por ele. Muito menos devia de querer que ele a beijasse.

Ela nunca gostou de beijar os rapazes só por beijar. Sempre disse, que se beijasse algum seria porque sentia algo por ele. E ela não sentia nada pelo imbecil do Malfoy. Jamais sentiria algo pelo imbecil do Malfoy.

Afinal ele era Imbecil.

"-Queres que eu te beije? Ou não? Uma simples palavra ruiva. Só uma." – Sussurrou ele fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos.

"-Queres beijar-me?" – indagou ela num murmúrio ainda mais baixo que o dele, era quase inaudível. Ele só ouvira, porque estava muito perto dela.

A pergunta dela fez com que Draco sentisse algo estranho na boca do estômago. Era uma sensação engraçada, aquela. Uma sensação que estava a repetir-se sempre que estava perto dela.

Mas, ele queria beijá-la? Sim, mas era tudo por causa do joguinho. Não era?

Fixou a face dela. Talvez não fosse por causa do jogo, talvez fosse só porque ele era rapaz, e porque ela era linda, e estavam tão próximos um do outro.

Ele não sabia o porquê, nem lhe interessava, pensaria nisso depois. O que ele queria era beijá-la.

Engoliu em seco. Aquilo era insano.

"-Ainda não me respondeste." – Disse ele o que fez a ruiva sorrir.

"-Faz o que quiseres."

Ele sorriu divertido, e em seguida deu um beijo nela. Um beijo na bochecha dela o que fez Ginny abrir os olhos chocada.

"-Boa noite querida. É melhor ir antes que tuas colegas de quarto cheguem."

"-Mas…mas….mas…"

"-Não gaguejes não é necessário. Eu sei que sou irresistível e tudo o mais, mas tem calma. Amanhã há mais."

Ginevra abriu a boca chocada, vendo Draco caminhar até à janela.

"-És um imbecil tão grande Malfoy." – Disse ela irritada, aproximando-se dela.

"-Um imbecil que tu querias que te beijasse. Sabes, talvez tu não me aches um imbecil."

"-Claro que acho estúpido."

Ele riu, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura e a puxar contra o seu corpo. A ruiva sentiu a respiração falhar, era a primeira vez que estava tão próxima dele. Era a primeira vez que suas mãos pousavam sobre os músculos do peito dele, era a primeira vez na vida que sentia a pernas bambas.

Draco ficou tenso, sentindo as mãos pequenas dela sobre o seu peito, mas não demonstrou que ela o afectava. Ela afectava-o sim, mas ela jamais poderia saber.

Voltou a fixá-la e mais uma vez sentiu vontade de a beijar, mas não podia. Sabia que se a beijasse seria bom, e que iria querer beijá-la mais vezes.

"-Admite ruiva, tu adoras-me!" – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo ela tremer.

"-Eu odeio-te. Solta-me estúpido."

"-Amanhã vemo-nos amorzinho."

"-Parvo."

"-Eu também sei jogar esse jogo. Idiota."

"-Convencido."

"-Irritante."

"-Egocêntrico."

"-Pobretona."

"-Maldito. Eu não sou pobre, seu estúpido."

"-És sim, pobre de espírito. Sempre serás."

"-E, tu nunca deixarás de ser o filho do devorador da morte."

"-E, tu nunca deixarás de pensar em mim como isso."

"-Claro que não Malfoy, é isso que tu és."

"-Retira o que disseste."

"-Solta-me."

"-Não!" – disse ele apertando-a mais contra si.

"-Eu odeio-te tanto."

"-Eu odeio-te mais." – Retrucou ele.

Os olhos dele encontravam-se escuros como ela nunca tinha visto.

Draco observou como ela estava vermelha, e como seus olhos tinham um tom avermelhado. Ela estava cheia de raiva dele. Óptimo, ele também estava com raiva dela. Como poderia então querer beijá-la?

"-Sabes o que eu queria mesmo Malfoy? Que, tu ardesses no inferno."

"-Ao menos assim não tinha que te ver."

"-Desaparece do meu quarto. E solta-me."

"-Solto-te sim!" – resmungou ele empurrando a ruiva contra a cama desta.

Ginny sentou-se em cima da cama, sentindo a cara arder. Sentia a raiva e o ódio contra ele crescer dentro de si. Queria tanto retirar aquele sorriso sarcástico da face dele.

"-Este jogo é cada vez mais difícil de se jogar. Tu és insuportável, e eu acho que não aguento fingir que gosto de alguém tão imbecil."

"-Não sei qual é a dificuldade que tens nisso Malfoy. Afinal tu gostas de ti."

Draco caminhou furioso até ela e fixou o olhar dela.

"-Eu não sou imbecil. Tomara tu seres como eu."

"-Eu matava-me se fosse como tu."

"-Eu vou-me embora, estou farto de te ver e de te ouvir."

"-Já vais tarde. Tu nunca devias de ter aparecido aqui." – Disse ela levantando-se e ficando de pé em frente dele.

"-Tens razão, não devia mesmo."

"-Não vais?"

"-Vou."

"-Óptimo."

"-Já disseste isso."

"-Eu sei."

Draco suspirou, antes de a puxar contra si e colar seus lábios nos dela.

Que se danasse se aquilo era insano e errado. Ele queria beijá-la.

Sentiu os braços dela enrolarem-se no seu pescoço, e puxou-a ainda mais para si, levando a mão direita à nuca dela, de modo a aprofundar mais o beijo.

Não era um beijo igual ao que haviam dado no armário há dias atrás, aquele beijo demonstrava sobretudo uma certa raiva, pelo menos no começo, porque depois o beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais sôfrego, mais apaixonado, sem requisitos de raiva.

Afastaram-se lentamente e Draco olhou para a ruiva que se mantinha de olhos fechados. Sorriu, antes de voltar a colar seus lábios aos dela.

Só que assim que seus lábios se colaram, ele ouviu barulho muito perto da porta, o que fez com que afastasse a ruiva de si.

"-Tenho que ir."

Ela olhou-o sem entender, e apenas o viu sair pela janela.

"-Claro que tens. Já tiveste o que querias." – Murmurou para si mesma irritada. Queria que ele continuasse a beijá-la.

E foi então que a porta do dormitório se abriu e ela percebeu porque é que ele tinha ido embora.

Sorriu antes de se sentar na cama e levar o dedo indicador aos lábios.

Uma coisa era certa, Draco Malfoy beijava bem, e o beijo dele despertava algo no seu estômago. Algo que pareciam borboletas.

….

Acordou por causa da coruja que se encontrava empoleirada na sua cama, abriu os olhos lentamente vendo que era a coruja da Pansy.

"-O que poderá ela querer a estas horas da manhã?"

….

"-Bom dia. Preciso de falar contigo!"

"-Quê? Quem? Zabini! O que fazes aqui? Às 7 da manhã?"

"-Bem….eu preciso de falar contigo. Preciso da tua ajuda. Como conquisto a Luna? Como lhe mostro que gosto dela? Como? Como? O que é que tu fizeste para conquistar a Weasley? Vamos lá Draco, ajuda-me."

"-Tu acordaste-me às 7 da manhã para isso?"

"-É um caso de vida ou de morte."

"-Não, não era. Mas depois de me teres acordado, tornou-se num sim. Mas na tua morte Zabini!"

"-Oh Draco vá lá. Ajuda-me. Afinal, tu estás apaixonado pela Ginny. E ela é a melhor amiga da Luna, tu podes ajudar-me facilmente."

Draco encarou o negro que se tinha sentado na beirinha da sua cama. Se fosse uma altura normal ele mandava o rapaz sair dali, e possivelmente atirava-lhe o travesseiro à cara, mas aquela não era uma altura normal. Seu amigo estava completamente apaixonado pela Lunática. Pior que isso, ele estava a ser vitima de um jogo.

Se antes estava indeciso se havia de se intrometer, naquela altura ele tinha a certeza. Tinha que o fazer, pelo bem do amigo.

"-Bem Blaise, eu acho que te posso ajudar."

"-É mesmo?"

"-Sim. Mas não agora. Preciso de tomar um banho e de comer, depois eu ajudo-te a conquistar a Lunática."

"-Luna. Apenas Luna."

"-Ok….ela." – murmurou Draco rolando os olhos nas orbitas.

"-Odeio esse teu vicio."

"-Qual?"

"-A cena dos olhos." – Respondeu Blaise antes de sair do quarto do loiro.

Oh, a Weasley estava certa, ele realmente rolava muito os olhos nas órbitas. E esse pensamento fê-lo sorrir.

….

"-Pronto! Aqui estamos nós Pansy, tal como querias. O que queres de nós?"

"-Conversar, é que….ontem o Blaise veio-me dizer uma coisa."

"-O quê? O que é que o Blaise te contou? Foi sobre mim? Foi?"

"-Calma Luna." – Respondeu Pansy, olhando em seguida para a ruiva que estava chocada a olhar para a loira.

Poderia Blaise estar certo?

"-Mas foi sobre mim, ou não?"

"-Sim, foi."

"-E então? Conta-me!"

"-Ele disse-me que acha que está apaixonado por ti."

Naquele momento tanto Ginny como Pansy viram a amiga sorrir verdadeiramente feliz, enquanto suspirava.

"-Luna! Tu não gostas do Blaise, pois não?" – indagou a morena o que fez com que a amiga sorrisse.

"-Não! Mas e se gostasse?"

"-Mas gostas ou não?" – voltou a perguntar a morena.

"-Talvez um pouco."

"-A sério?"

"-Sim Ginny, talvez eu goste um pouco dele. Talvez eu queira que ele seja mesmo meu namorado. Eu não sei, ok? Talvez não goste e esteja confusa. Mas a verdade é que nunca nenhum rapaz me ofereceu um colar tão lindo como o que ele me ofereceu."

Ginny e Pansy entreolharam-se e a ruiva sorriu em seguida caminhando até à loira.

"-Luna se gostas do Blaise, não tens nada a temer."

"-Achas?"

"-Bem….tirando ele facto de ele ser um Slytherin…"

"-Desde quando é que isso é mau?"

"-Desculpa Pansy, eu esqueço sempre que és dos Slytherin. Enfim….o pior é ser o melhor amigo do Malfoy."

"-Hei! Eu também sou amiga do Draco."

"-Pois." – Murmurou a ruiva. – "Ok! Não há mesmo nenhum problema."

Pansy riu, enquanto Luna suspirou aliviada.

"-E tu Ginny? Não sentes mesmo nada pelo Draco?"

"-Claro que sinto Pansy….ódio. E tu, pelo Harry?"

"-O que poderia eu sentir pelo Potter?"

A ruiva encolheu os ombros antes de olhar para o relógio de pulso.

"-Bem, acho que vou tomar um belo pequeno-almoço. Vocês as duas, vêm?"

"-Claro."

….

Estava sentado na mesa dos Slytherin quando a viu entrar no Salão. Que raio ela tinha de tão especial para ele se sentir tão fascinado por ela? Estaria ele atraído? Não, claro que não. Ele jamais se sentiria atraído pela Weasley.

"-Bem, a tua namorada é linda." – Comentou Blaise mesmo ao seu lado.

"-Desculpa?"

"-A Weasley. Se eu não gostasse da Luna, garanto-te que ta tentava tirar de ti."

"-Nem sonhes." – Ameaçou Draco apontando a varinha ao peito do amigo.

"-Wow wow. Calma ok? Estava a brincar. Bem, tu gostas mesmo dela."

Draco engoliu em seco, guardando a varinha. O que raio fora aquilo? Ciúmes?

…

"-Ginny?"

"-Sim Pansy?"

"-Seria mau, sentar-me ao pé de ti hoje?"

"-Não. Queres sentar-te?"

"-Bem….só por causa do Ha…Potter. Tu sabes, por causa do jogo."

A ruiva olhou para a amiga e sorriu.

"-Sim….o jogo, sei!"

"-Bom dia pessoal." – Disse a ruiva sentando-se ao pé do irmão. – "Hoje trouxe companhia."

"-Oi."

"-Olá Pansy." – Disse Harry sorrindo olhando para a morena o que a fez corar levemente.

A Slytherin sentiu-se irritada consigo mesma. Ela não corava! Não por causa de um rapaz. E jamais poderia corar por causa do Potter.

"-Vocês conhecem-se pessoalmente?" – indagou Hermione, quando se apercebeu que o amigo havia tratado a jovem pelo primeiro nome.

"-Porquê Granger? Ciúmes?"

Ginny abafou uma gargalhada. Pansy nunca iria deixar de ser uma Slytherin. Nunca.

'_Assim como Draco.' – _Pensou. Olhou para a mesa do rapaz, e viu que ele brincava com a comida de uma maneira estranha. Encolheu os ombros. Ele era estanho, definitivamente.

Estava sentada há poucos minutos quando a coruja de família pousou à sua frente, e lhe deixou uma carta.

"-É de quem?"

"-Não sei Ron." – Respondeu pegando na carta, e vendo que era dos pais. – "Mas….porquê?"

Abriu a carta sentindo o coração bater rápido. Era raro seus pais escreverem, pelo menos mais do que uma vez por semana, e há 4 dias ela recebera uma carta. O que poderiam eles querer?

Mas ela jamais imaginaria que seria _aquilo_ que eles queriam!

….

Estava atento à ruiva, quando ela recebeu a carta. Reparou quando a jovem olhou para si, e em seguida para a carta outra vez, e depois novamente para si. Era realmente estranho, o que se passava afinal?

Chegou à conclusão que devia de ser algo não muito agradável quando a viu pálida, e a bufar. E essa conclusão intensificou-se no momento em que ela se levantou e começou a caminhar até si.

O que teria aquela carta? Ele não conseguia imaginar o que podia ser?

"-Draco….nós precisamos de falar!" – murmurou ela assim que chegou perto dele.

"-Está, tudo bem?" – indagou o loiro estranhamente preocupado, levantando-se e postando-se ao lado dela.

"-Vamos conversar lá fora, ok? É melhor."

Ele encolheu os ombros seguindo-a. O que poderia ser?

…

"-O que achas que era?" – indagou Pansy baixinho, de modo a que apenas o moreno que estava sentado ao seu lado ouvisse.

"-Poderiam ser os pais por causa do namoro dela?"

"-Achas?"

"-É bem possível Pansy."

A morena sorriu olhando-o.

"-Eu preciso de falar contigo, será que podemos encontrar-nos hoje antes de almoço?"

"-Tudo bem Harry." – Afinal ela tinha mesmo que continuar com o jogo, tinha mesmo que o fazer apaixonar-se por si.

…

"-O que foi Weasley?" – indagou assim que entrou na sala vazia, atrás da ruiva.

"-Nós temos um problema."

"-Que é?"

"-Esta carta."

"-Que contem? Mas será que te preciso de perguntar tudo, não podes apenas dizer de uma vez."

"-Meus pais, sabem sobre o nosso "namoro"" – disse ela fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. – "E bem….eles estranhamente aceitaram. Dizem que tu não és o teu pai, mereces uma hipótese, pois não és ele…bla bla bla."

"-Pois isso é mesmo um problema. Estou tão assustado. O que haveremos de fazer?"

"-Eles querem que passes dias lá em casa."

"-Desculpa?" – indagou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

"-É o que ouviste. Eles querem conhecer-te. Convidaram-te para passares uns dias lá em casa, na verdade, o próximo fim-de-semana."

"-O QUÊ?"

"-Sim."

"-Mas…não pode ser…quer dizer, nós não podemos ir para casa aos fins-de-semana."

"-Bem….as coisas não são assim."

"-Como não são Weasley? É claro que são."

"-É que….bem….parece que eles souberam pelo meu irmão, então acho que ele exagerou um pouco."

"-O que queres dizer com exagerou um pouco?"

"-Vou ler-te a carta: _Ginny teu pai e eu recebemos uma carta do teu irmão, onde eles nos contou que tu namoras com Draco Malfoy. Obviamente Ron não parecia muito feliz, mas parece que ficou convencido, quando tu lhe contaste que amas o rapaz, e que ele te pediu em casamento. Nós claro está, gostaríamos de passar algum tempo com nosso futuro genro bla bla bla….Então falamos com Dumbledore, e ele concordou com a vossa vinda cá a casa no próximo fim-de-semana. Por isso, na sexta depois das aulas terão uma carruagem que vos vai trazer até à Toca, e voltarão domingo depois de almoço para Hogwarts. Nós queremos muito conhecer o teu noivo…..bla bla bla…Mãe e Pai!"_

"-Casamento? Tu disseste, ele exagerou Um Pouco. Não disseste que ele tinha ficado louco! E eu vou passar dois dias na Toca. Não! Isto não pode estar a acontecer."

"-A quem o dizes."

"-Hoje é segunda-feira certo? Então….na sexta vou para tua casa? Daqui a …3 dias e meio. Oh céus, eu vou morrer até lá claro. Porque eu não posso ir."

"-E, eu não quero que possas."

"-Claro que não queres."

"-Definitivamente não." – Sussurrou ela.

"-Pois."

Olharam-se durante alguns segundos, até que a ruiva passou com a língua nos lábios levemente.

Draco sentiu algo realmente engraçado no estômago. Desde quando ele tinha um nó no estômago? Poderia o pequeno-almoço ter caído mal.

"-Então…precisas de um anel?" – indagou ele de modo a quebrar o silêncio e na tentativa de parar de sentir aquilo.

"-Para?"

"-Noivado! Lembras? Merlim….este jogo está a ir longe demais."

"-É…também concordo."

O loiro sorriu antes de sentir os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço e de ela o beijar.

Não sabia porque é que ela o estava a fazer, mas pouco lhe importava, só queria saber que ela estava completamente colada a si, a beijá-lo.

Ginny sentia tanta vontade de o beijar que não aguentou, e agora que as mãos grandes dele estavam no seu quadril ela sabia porque é que tinha tanta vontade de o beijar.

Afinal ser namorada de Draco Malfoy até tinha uma coisa boa. Ele beijava muito bem. Mesmo.

"-Porquê?" – perguntou ele assim que ela se afastou.

"-Não sei….nem quero saber. Tenho que ir."

"-Ok."

A ruiva afastou-se dele rapidamente e em seguida saiu da sala, deixando Draco sozinho, com seus pensamentos.

Naquele momento, ambos estavam confusos. Afinal, que sensações eram aquelas?

….

A manhã havia passado realmente rápido, não que ela não quisesse, pois estava ansiosa por se encontrar com Harry Potter. Só estava ansiosa porque tinha que continuar com o jogo, tinha que fazer com que o Potter se apaixonasse por si, e se transformasse num namorado fantástico. Porque pelo andamento, o mês acabava e ele nem a beijara sequer.

Mas o beijo não passaria daquele dia. Certo?

Tremeu ao pensar nisso.

Viu-o parado à sua frente, e sorriu entrando na primeira sala vazia, àquela hora, e ele apenas a seguiu.

"-Olá de novo."

"-Olá Pansy."

"-Então…que querias?"

…

Caminhava pelo corredor, sem se preocupar com nada, ela nunca se preocupava com nada. E foi então que sentiu dois braços enrolarem-se na sua cintura e ela foi puxada para trás de uma estátua grande.

"-Mas…Blaise!"

"-Olá Luna."

"-Olá."

Ele sorriu, passando com a mão pela face dela.

"-Estava com….hum…"

"-Saudades?" – perguntou ela como sugestão.

Ele sorriu o que fez com que Luna dissesse:

"-Também sentia saudades."

Ele riu, e em seguida encostou a cabeça ao ombro dela.

"-Que fazes?"

"-Nada….apenas….eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Ando estranho, eu nunca fui assim, nunca me senti assim."

Ela tremeu levemente. O que é que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"-Mas é uma sensação boa, ou má?"

"-Agoniante….mas boa."

Ela sorriu, sentindo as mãos dele apertá-la contra si.

"-Luna….poderei eu estar apaixonado?"

Ela engoliu em seco não respondendo. Viu quando ele afastou a face do seu ombro e a olhou. Sorriu levemente, sentindo tanta vontade de o beijar. Céus, ela sentia borboletas no seu estômago, as mãos suavam, o coração batia forte e rápido. Ela gostava mesmo dele. Ela estava apaixonada por ele. Como?

"-Hei Zabini!" – chamou uma voz perto deles.

…

"-Bem….eu ontem tentei falar contigo, mas não deu." – Respondeu o moreno começando a sentir o rosto aquecer. Não podia corar, era parvo demais um rapaz corar em frente a uma jovem, ainda por cima se sentir algo por ela.

"-E…querias falar sobre o quê?"

"-Ginny e o Malfoy."

"-Ah! Sobre eles…." – Murmurou a morena. Por segundos tinha esperança que ele respondesse algo como: "Nós", ou "O amor que sinto por ti."

Afinal ela continuava a ser a única que não conseguia jogar aquele jogo, Ginny e Luna estavam a ir bem, mas ela, ela não.

"-É que….bem, eles desafiam todas as leis da natureza. Primeiro são um Slytherin e uma Gryffindor, e como se isso já não fosse muito estranho ainda são um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Então eu achei que talvez quando se ame, ou se goste de alguém, isso não importa muito."

"-O que é que queres dizer com isso?" – indagou Pansy sentindo o coração bater rápido no peito.

"-Bem….talvez….hum….quer dizer….nós….não que haja um nós, ainda….eu….não quero dizer nada."

A morena sorriu, sentindo as inúmeras borboletas voarem no seu estômago. Ele sentia algo por ela. O que queria dizer que ela estava dentro do jogo.

Afinal, aquelas sensações eram todas por causa do jogo, certo?

"-Sabes….poderia haver um nós." – Sussurrou ela o que fez com que os olhos verdes do rapaz que fixassem nos dela.

"-Poderia?"

"-Sim."

O moreno sorriu e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. Não era bom naquelas coisas, nunca o fora, e sabia que Pansy já tinha tido vários namorados, entre eles, o Malfoy. E bem, o Malfoy já tinha namorado, curtido, dormido, com muitas jovens. Ele não.

Sentia-se nervoso. Bem nervoso, e naquele momento parecia um rapaz de 12 anos que pensava: e se ela não gostar do beijo e fugir?

Abanou a cabeça. Estava a ser simplesmente ridículo. Era só um beijo. Na Pansy.

Viu quando ela engoliu em seco e sentiu-se menos nervoso por isso.

Pousou as mãos no quadril dela, o que fez com que ela sorrisse e passasse com as mãos na face dele.

As mãos dele vaguearam pela cintura dela, até a abraçar e a puxar mais para si.

"-Então….que haja um nós." – Murmurou o que a fez sorrir.

"-HARRY?" – indagou uma voz chocada, que ele conhecia bem.

….

"-Draco?" – indagou o moreno ouvindo o suspiro da loira bem perto do seu ouvido. – "O que fazes aqui?"

"-Isso pergunto eu. Porque raio, estás escondido atrás da estátua?"

"-Hum…por nada." – Respondeu o negro, afastando-se da loira e saindo detrás da estátua.

"-Estavas ali sozinho?" – indagou vendo o reflexo loiro dos cabelos da Lovegood.

"-Estava. Querias algo?"

"-Sim. Podes vir comigo até à sala comum?"

"-Agora?"

"-Sim Zabini. A não ser que tenhas algo melhor para fazer."

O negro olhou de relance para o local onde havia deixado a Luna. Maldito Malfoy tinha-lhe estragado tudo. Ele ia mesmo beijá-la naquele momento.

"-Não Draco, não tenho nada de especial para fazer."

"-Óptimo. Vamos então?"

O negro começou a andar em frente do amigo, o que fez com que Draco olhasse para trás e visse a Lovegood sair de trás da estátua e afastar-se a correr.

'_Não vais brincar mais com o Blaise. Garanto-te.'_ – Pensou ele.

…

"-Ron? Hermione? O que….o que fazem aqui?" – perguntou Harry soltando Pansy assim que ouvira o chamamento do amigo.

"-Hã….na realidade Harry acho que nós é que devemos de perguntar isso. O que estava a fazer abraçado à Parkinson?"

"-A….bem….é que….hum…"

"-Não tens muito a ver com isso Weasley." – Respondeu a morena claramente irritada. Eles iam-se beijar. Malditos! – "Mas se queres mesmo saber, ele só me amparou, é que eu pousei mal o pé e ia caindo. Mas para a próxima Potter não preciso da tua ajuda. Prefiro cair no chão do que ser tocada por ti."

A morena olhou para o rapaz e deu um pequeno sorriso e em seguida piscou o olho, de modo a ele entender que estava a brincar. Que realmente queria ser tocada por ele.

"-Agora vou indo. O ambiente está horrível."

Assim que a Slytherin saiu Hermione olhou para Harry e perguntou:

"-Ela disse a verdade?"

"-Porque haveria ela de mentir?"

"-Ao pequeno-almoço, vocês pareceram amigos ou algo assim, e agora estavam abraçados."

"-Na verdade Harry, tu parecias pronto a beijá-la. Tu ias beijar a Parkinson?" – indagou Ron fazendo uma careta

"-Claro que não." – Respondeu prontamente e tentando fazer a sua melhor cara de nojo, mas sabia que não era capaz. Afinal, era claro que ele a ia beijar.

Nunca odiara tanto o sentido de oportunidade dos amigos.

"-Vamos almoçar?" – perguntou em seguida saindo da sala.

….

"-Então, o que querias de mim?" – indagou o moreno sentado na poltrona na sala dos Slytherin, e vendo que Draco não havia dito nada desde que chegaram.

"-Bem…é sobre Quidditch."

"-Quidditch? Tu queres falar sobre os treinos?"

"-Sim. Falta-nos um jogo para o final da época e estávamos empatados com os Gryffindor, nós, este ano podemos ganhar a taça."

"-Que interessante. Tu querias só falar sobre isso? É que falta um mês para o próximo jogo, e é contra os Hufflepuff, não teremos muitas dificuldades."

"-É, mas mesmo assim acho melhor começarmos a treinar."

"-Isso tens que falar com o resto dos rapazes também. Convoca uma reunião, és um capitão."

"-Sim, eu sei disso tudo, mas porque é que estás assim? Interrompi algo?"

"-Tu sabes que eu gosto da Luna."

"-E?"

"-E, eu estava com ela quando tu me chamaste. Quase a beijá-la."

"-Ainda bem que cheguei então."

"-Eu gosto dela."

"-Blaise, tu estás louco."

"-Porquê? Não sou um Malfoy que namora uma Weasley."

Draco fuzilou o amigo com o olhar e bufou. Que poderia ele argumentar? Para todos os efeitos namorava com a Weasley. E gostava de a beijar. Oh se gostava. Afinal ela sabia a morangos, e cheirava tão bem a banana ou lá o que era. Pelo menos ele achava que era banana. Teria que averiguar melhor.

Abanou a cabeça. Porque raio estava a pensar naquilo?

"-Se não tens mais nada a dizer, vou embora."

"-Onde?"

"-Porquê Draco?"

"-Nada, só queria saber. Talvez eu possa ir contigo, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo."

"-E a tua namorada?"

"-Ela não tem ciúmes de ti Zabini, podes estar descansado."

O negro bufou cansado, mas não disse nada, apenas saiu da sala comum, seguindo o amigo.

….

O dia tinha passado realmente rápido, naquele momento as 3 amigas encontravam-se na sala do costume a comer doces.

Não diziam nada de momento, ambas pensavam neles.

A ruiva suspirou. Porque é que estava a pensar no Malfoy? Porque é que queria que ele voltasse a aparecer no seu quarto, como na noite anterior. Abanou a cabeça e em seguida espantou-se quando ouviu Luna dizer:

"-O teu namorado proibiu o Blaise de me beijar."

"-Desculpa?"

"-Draco apareceu no momento em que o Blaise me ia beijar."

"-Ah!" – murmurou a ruiva. Sabia bem porque é que ele tinha impedido o beijo. Draco não queria que o Blaise saísse magoado, e para além disso queria ganhar aquele jogo.

Mas….aquilo continuava a ser um jogo?

Se ela fizesse essa pergunta em alto e bom som, naquele momento, nenhuma das três saberia responder.

Afinal, era ou não um jogo?

Fim do capitulo 5

Continua…

**N/A: Olá! Voltei depois de dois meses ou assim sem actualizar. Bem, eu vou dizer-vos, estou de mini-férias da faculdade, duas semanas, e vou tentar, tentar mesmo escrever algo nesta fic, mas não prometo nada, afinal não tenho conseguido escrever nada nos últimos meses. Bem, antes de mais, os comentários:**

**Srtas: Weasley: **Hum, as 3 podem ter percebido mas não aceitam o facto de estarem apaixonadas, e em relação às coisas irem mais rápido, bem, a verdade é que assim não teria tanta piada eu acho. Espero que tenhas gostado deste actualização. Bjs

**Lauh Malfoy**: É claro que parei numa parte boa, só assim é que tem piada. Desculpa a demora mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado.

**Thaty**: continuei, não muito depressa mas enfim. Espero que continues a gostar.

**Pati Black**: Não vou desistir desta fic, não prometo acabá-la de pressa e actualizar rápido, mas não vou desistir. Espero que tenhas gostado. Beijinhos

**Sté**: Bem quando li teu comentário pela primeira vez fiquei completamente babada, foram só elogios. É por causa de voces que comentam que eu não consigo deixar esta fic inacabada, e vou fazer de tudo para os capítulos que ainda faltam escrever sejam decentes e não ridículos e apressados. Vou escrever a fic como tinha imaginado no inicio. Ainda bem que tu gostas, mas há outras fics DG boas. Espero receber mais reviews teus e que continues a gostar desta fics. Bjs.

**Hannah Guimarães**: O tempo que for preciso? Espero não ser preciso muito tempo para eu terminar a fic e por conseguinte actualizar. Espero que continues a gostar e que realmente não percas a esperança em relação à fic, eu ainda não perdi. BJs

**Munyra Fassina**: os capítulos até agora são grandes, afinal são 3 casais que compõem a fic por isso dá para fazer capítulos grandes. Espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Bjs

**Priscila ricciardi**: sim, o teu recado chegou até mim, e sempre que mandares reviews eles chegam até mim, por isso estás à vontade. Não vou desistir da fic, não prometo é actualizar rápido, mas garanto-te que o final virá, um dia. Espero que continues a ler e que continues a gostar de DG. Bjs

**Ray Lestrange**: o mundo deles não é injusto, está tudo dentro do planeado. Gostaste do capitulo? Espero que sim.

**Caah LisLis**: eu gosto da Pansy, bem, não da Pansy da Rowling mas sim da Pansy que eu imagino, e eu imagino ela assim. Espero que tenhas gostado.

**Aqui ficou mais um capitulo, e vou ver se meto mãos à obra em relação aos capítulos que ainda faltam escrever. Espero que tenham gostado, e **


	7. Sonhos, fugas e poker

**Sweet Candy**

**Capitulo 6**

_**Terça – dia 6**_

_**Sonhos, fugas e poker**_

Ali estava ela, sentada mesmo à sua frente. E tão sozinha. Sorriu, enquanto ajeitava a gravata e caminhava até à ruiva que estava a ler um livro qualquer com bastante atenção.

Assim que chegou ao pé dela, retirou-lhe o livro das mãos o que fez com que ela o encarasse.

"-Tu!" – murmurou fazendo com que o loiro sorrisse divertido.

"-Sim eu. Esperavas outra pessoa?"

"-Não esperava ninguém, e muito menos tu."

"-Ora Weasley, não vejo porquê, nós somos namorados mesmo."

A ruiva bufou e em seguida estendeu a mão dizendo:

"-Dá-me o livro Malfoy."

"-Não me parece."

"-Porque é que tu és sempre assim?"

"-Assim como?"

"-Imbecil."

O loiro pousou as mãos no banco onde ela estava sentada, uma mão de cada lado da perna dela, o que fez com que a face dele se aproximasse bastante da dela. A ruiva apenas sorriu, sem se afastar um milímetro, muito pelo contrário, ela elevou a mão direita até à gravata dele e puxou-a para si, colando os lábios do loiro aos seus.

Puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela se levantasse e se abraçasse a ele, sem acabar com o beijo.

Sentiu algo estranho na boca do estômago quando ela cruzou as pernas em volta do seu quadril. Sorriu, com os lábios colados aos dela, enquanto a abraçava de modo a mantê-la ajeitada no seu corpo.

Rodou sobre si mesmo, sentando-se no banco onde ela estivera segundos antes. Sorriu contra os lábios quando a sentiu ajeitar-se mais no seu corpo.

Sentiu os dedos dela desapertarem sua gravata, e apenas aprofundou mais o beijo por isso. Queria mais, muito mais. Queria sentir a pele quente dela, queria vê-la tremer, queria ouvir os suspiros suaves da ruiva.

Deitou-a no banco, acomodando-se sobre ela, e afastando os lábios dos dela. Observou-a atentamente, debaixo de si. O cabelo ruivo espalhado pelo banco, os olhos castanhos que o olhavam como nunca havia acontecido, o sorriso suave nos lábios, as bochechas vermelhas, a respiração descompensada.

Passou com a mão na face dela, fazendo carinho o que fez com que ela fechasse os olhos de modo a apreciar bem a carícia dele.

"-Sabes uma coisa ruiva?" – indagou num murmúrio, beijando-a suavemente.

"-O quê Draco?"

Ele sorriu, beijando em seguida o pescoço dela, até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha da jovem, enquanto lhe abria os botões da camisa.

"-Eu amo-te."

"-AHHHH!" – gritou sentando-se na cama, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito e a respiração descompensada.

Suspirou fundo várias vezes, tendo a mão no peito numa tentativa de se acalmar. Olhou em volta em seguida, constatando que estava na sua cama, no seu quarto, e sozinho. Não havia vestígios de Weasley em lado algum.

Manteve-se sentado na cama durante longos minutos olhando para a parede, tentando não pensar em nada, e certamente não pensando no sonho que acabara de ter.

O que raio fora aquilo? Ele sonhara com a Weasley!

Pior, ele beijara-a no sonho, desejara fazer sexo com ela, e pior que tudo dissera que a amava.

Balançou a cabeça levantando-se da cama e caminhando até ao banheiro, no intuito de passar água bem gelada na cara.

Draco Malfoy não amava ninguém, e claramente jamais em tempo algo, amaria Ginevra Weasley.

….

"-Bom dia!"

"-Cala a boca Blaise."

"-Wow! Mas que mal humor Draco. O que foi, a princesa teve pesadelos, foi?"

"-Zabini, desaparece da minha frente, antes que eu te mate."

O negro apenas riu, deixando-se cair para cima do sofá da sala comum.

"-Não entendo porque estás assim. Hoje é terça-feira, e por isso não temos aulas à tarde, e segundo sei a tua namorada também não. Por isso, podes aproveitar a tarde toda com a tua Weasley."

O loiro focou o negro e teve ímpetos assassinos. Ele jamais iria aproveitar a tarde com a Weasley.

Naquele momento ele odiou a sua ideia. Porque raio, ele concordara em fingir que era namorado dela? Direitos de um namorado? Ele não tivera direito a nada, apenas a 3 ou 4 beijos, a confusões, dores de cabeça, e claro….pesadelos.

"-Eu vou mas é tomar o pequeno-almoço, estou farto de te ver." – Resmungou entre dentes.

"-Ui! Parece que teve mesmo pesadelos. Ou será que a namoradinha se chateou com ele? Foi isso Draco? A Ginny zangou-se contigo?"

"-Cala a boca Zabini." – Ameaçou o loiro apontando a varinha ao peito do amigo.

"-Muito bem, já vi que hoje não estás para brincadeiras."

"-Demoraste a entender. Julgava-te mais inteligente."

O negro encolheu os ombros e em seguida afastou-se do loiro. Era melhor deixar Draco sozinho por uns minutos, eles precisava de se acalmar. Sorriu, voltando-se para trás e dizendo:

"-Há uma maneira de te passa a neura. Sexo!"

E ao dizer isto Draco lembrou-se inevitavelmente do seu sonho. Não, pesadelo! Aquilo que queria esquecer.

Maldito Zabini!

Maldita Weasley!

….

Assim que saiu da sala comum dos Ravenclaw deu de caras com Blaise.

"-Bom dia." – Cumprimentou ele sorrindo.

"-Olá. O que fazes por aqui?"

"-Eu vim ter com a jovem mais bonita de Hogwarts."

"-Uau, tu também és clichê."

"-Desculpa?"

"-Frases feitas. Enfim…não te preocupes, eu gosto."

"-Ah…boa então."

A loira sorriu antes de beijar a face do negro e sussurrar:

"-Vemo-nos depois de almoço."

"-Mas, eu vim aqui para…."

"-Depois de almoço."

Blaise não disse mais nada, apenas ficou a olhar para a loira que se afastava e abanou a cabeça. Ele nunca a iria entender pois não?

Encolheu os ombros. Que se danasse, ele gostava dela por isso, ela era estranhamente diferente.

…

"-Olá!" – disse a voz dela ao seu ouvido o que fez a ruiva saltar de susto.

"-Luna! Não voltes a fazer uma coisa dessas, ou eu ainda morro de susto um dia."

A loira riu divertida e em seguida estacou em frente da ruiva não deixando a amiga continuar a andar.

"-Que é?"

"-Adivinha!"

"-Luna, eu não consigo adivinhar nada de barriga vazia. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço ok?"

"-Depois. Primeiro quero que saibas o que aconteceu."

"-Ok. O que aconteceu?"

"-Ele estava à porta da sala comum, só para me ver."

"-Ele, quem?"

"-Ora, o Blaise óbvio."

"-E, tu estás toda animada só por causa disso."

"-_Só por causa disso_? Não é só….ele veio para me ver. Isso quer dizer que ele realmente gosta de mim."

"-Boa, a intenção é mesmo essa certo?"

A loira parou de sorrir no mesmo segundo. O que Ginny queria dizer? Ela referia-se ao jogo?

Mas é claro que ela se referia ao jogo, mas Luna não. Afinal, ela não queria mais saber do jogo, ela não queria descobrir se ele era o melhor ou se era Harry ou Draco, isso não lhe importava. Não mais.

Na verdade, ela não queria nem saber de terminar com ele no fim do mês. Ela não queria terminar com ele nunca.

"-A intenção era essa, e será essa para sempre."

"-Sempre?" – indagou a ruiva chocada vendo a amigar afastar-se. – "O que raio queres dizer com sempre?" – perguntou correndo atrás dela.

A loira não lhe respondeu, apenas correu mais depressa, o que fez com que Ginny parasse. Odiava correr, especialmente de manhã antes de comer. Sorriu.

Luna estava apaixonada! Isso era bom?

…

"-Demoram muito?" – indagou gritando para a escada, ouvindo o namorado e o amigo a descerem as escadas.

"-Não Hermione, já aqui estamos." – Respondeu Ron abraçando a morena.

"-Óptimo, porque daqui a nada são horas de irmos para a aula e ainda nem tomámos o café da manhã."

"-Relaxa."

"-Qual relaxa qual quê Ronald? Nós estamos atrasados. Vamos logo."

O ruivo soltou a morena e em seguida encolheu os ombros olhando para o amigo que se mantinha calado. Calado desde manhã.

"-Harry, está tudo bem?" – perguntou sem ter o efeito pretendido. Ao menos podia olhar para si certo? – Harry! Harry, tu estás a ouvir-me?"

"-O que foi?"

"-Eu perguntei se está tudo bem?"

"-Tudo óptimo Ron."

"-Mas, vocês os dois vêm ou não vêm?"

"-Estamos a ir Hermione." – Respondeu Ron começando a caminhar para fora da sala comum mas reparando que o moreno não saíra do local. – "Harry! Vens?"

"-Não, não tenho fome. Vemo-nos na aula." – Respondeu voltando a subir as escadas.

"-Mas, o que se passa com ele?" – indagou Hermione que tinha vindo buscar os dois rapazes.

"-Não sei, está estranho desde ontem. Será que foi a Parkinson? O que será que aquela cobra lhe fez?"

A morena não respondeu. Uma coisa era certa, a Parkinson tinha algo a ver com o estado do amigo, só que ela tinha a ligeira impressão que o motivo não era exactamente aquele em que Ron pensava.

Poderia Harry sentir algo pela Slytherin? Algo que não fosse ódio e repulsa?

….

Sentou-se ao lado de Blaise e revirou os olhos vendo o sorriso realmente parvo que o amigo tinha na face.

"-Que sorriso estúpido é esse?"

"-Nada, porquê?"

"-Porque estás com um sorriso estúpido."

"-Eu estou apaixonado. Já te disse isso, mas não me canso de o dizer. Apaixonado pela jovem mais linda, perfeita e louca que já conheci."

"-Concordo com o louca. Quer dizer, a amiga dela não lhe fica atrás."

"-Estás a falar da Ginny? A tua namorada?"

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. Maldição, tinha esquecido.

"-Sim…dela mesma."

"-Mas…tu acabaste de lhe chamar louca." – Constatou o negro.

"-Assim como tu à Lovegood."

"-É, tens razão. Estamos apaixonados por duas loucas." – Disse o negro sorrindo em seguida.

Draco engoliu em seco. Ele não estava apaixonado por ninguém, e muito menos pela Weasley. Mas o problema era que o amigo estava apaixonado por alguém que apenas estava a brincar com ele. Ele tinha que fazer algo!

Olhou para a ruiva que sorria enquanto conversava com alguém da sua casa, e engoliu em seco. Tinha que fazer algo também relacionado com aquelas vontades estranhas que tinha, relacionadas com ela.

Porque é que tinha vontade de ir ter com ela e beijá-la?

….

"-Finalmente!" – murmurou Ron assim que Harry se sentou ao seu lado. – "Daqui a nada o Snape aparece e eu estava a ver que ias chegar atrasado."

"-Não cheguei pois não?"

O ruivo abanou a cabeça e em seguida viu quando o amigo olhou para a porta da sala.

"-Procuras alguém? São só Slytherins."

"-Eu não estou à procura de ninguém não. Nem estava a olhar para elas nem nada."

"-Ainda bem, tu já andas estranho o suficiente."

O moreno sorriu. Ainda bem que o amigo era meio lento naquelas situações, ou já teria entendido o que ele andava a pensar. Pior, em quem ele andava a pensar.

Seus olhos encontraram os olhos negros da Slytherin e viu quando ela sorriu de lado. Sorriu também, sendo apanhado por quem não queria.

"-Tu gostas dela?" – indagou a voz de Hermione ao seu ouvido.

"-De quem?"

"-Ora, não te faças de desentendido."

O moreno apenas sorriu para a amiga e logo em seguida a porta foi fechada com força pelo professor o que fez com que Hermione se voltasse para a frente e deixa-se de o encarar daquela maneira.

Afinal ele não estava a fazer nada de mal.

Nada mesmo!

….

Era quase hora de almoço e Ginny só queria que aquele dia acabasse. Na verdade queria que o mês acabasse porque assim que terminasse o maldito jogo ela iria acabar com o convívio ridículo com o Malfoy e certamente deixaria de pensar nele o dia todo.

Quando raio é que aqueles pensamentos tinham começado? E porque pensara nele a manhã toda?

Porque é que o sorriso trocista dele não lhe saia da mente?

Pior! Porque é que o queria beijar?

"-Ginny!"

"-Céus Luna, que susto. Novamente. Paras de me assustar se fazes favor?"

"-Oh, desculpa. Mas é que tu nem imaginas o que me aconteceu."

"-O que é que te aconteceu?"

"-Tive uma ideia maravilhosa."

"-Como? Melhor…qual?"

"-Ora, depois de almoço vais ficar a saber. Vamos almoçar."

A ruiva foi puxada pela loira até ao salão principal.

"-Mas qual é a tua ideia?" – indagou assim que se sentaram.

"-Depois de almoço vais descobrir." – Respondeu Luna procurando por Blaise na mesa em frente.

…

Caminhava lentamente até ao salão principal para ir almoçar quando sentiu uma mão enrolar-se ao seu pulso e puxá-la para trás de uma das enormes estátua do corredor.

"-Har…."

O moreno colou seus lábios aos dela. Se não fosse perderia a coragem, ou alguém apareceria, ou ela fugiria. E ele tinha prometido que a beijava assim que a visse.

Sentiu a mão dela na sua face, encaminhando até ao pescoço de modo a puxá-lo mais para si.

Afinal não era só ele que a queria beijar.

….

"-Afinal onde vamos?"

"-Não queres saber qual foi a minha ideia?"

"-Sim Luna, mas precisamos de ir a algum em especial?" – sabia perfeitamente como eram as ideias da Luna. Muitas das vezes, melhor, maior parte das vezes eram estranhas e assustadoramente estúpidas.

"-Chegámos." – Disse ela assim que alcançou Blaise e Draco que se encontravam a caminhar para as masmorras.

"-Oh…olá."

"-Olá Blaise. Olá Draco." – Cumprimentou a loira.

Draco olhou da loira para a ruiva se estava atrás dela, e viu quando esta encolheu os ombros.

"-Luna, porque é que viemos ter com eles?" – perguntou Ginny tentando entender o que se estava a passar.

"-Porque precisamos deles."

"-Porquê? Afinal qual foi a tua ideia?"

"-Streep Poker." – Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Ginny abriu a boca surpresa, Draco olhou-a chocado e Blaise apenas riu.

"-O que acham?" – indagou vendo que ninguém dissera nada sobre a sua ideia.

"-Eu tenho razão, ela é louca." – Respondeu Draco. – "Eu não vou jogar isso com vocês."

"-É…Draco está certo." – Concordou Ginny.

"-Não! A ideia da Luna é brilhante."

"-Nem sonhes Blaise, eu não vou participar num jogo ridículo como esse."

….

"-Esta é a ideia mais parva em que já participei." – Resmungou ele ao ouvido da ruiva.

"-Pensava que era o "namorares" comigo!"

"-Ok…depois dessa."

Ela riu, ouvindo em seguida Blaise dizer:

"-Primeiro passo é cada um ter o mesmo número de roupa, contando com roupa interior. Eu tenho 5 peças de roupa. Luna?"

"-6 Peças de roupa. Bem….tiro a camisola."

"-Graças a Merlim, a camisola é horrível." – Murmurou Draco o que fez com que Ginny lhe desse uma cotovelada no estômago. – "Au!"

"-Draco, quantas peças tens?"

"-6 Também."

"-Despe o casaco então."

"-Não!"

"-Tens que despir."

"-Mas, eu não quero."

"-Amor deixa de ser assim. Tu adoras tirar a roupa." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo o que fez Draco olhá-la em pânico.

"-Como?"

"-Oh, tu sabes, adoras estar sem roupa, para fazermos….tu sabes, eles sabem."

"-É nos sabemos Draco. Vamos lá, tira o casaco."

O loiro retirou o casaco, sem desviar o olhar da ruiva. Ela tinha acabado de mentir, pior, ela tinha dito que eles faziam sexo. Eles não faziam sexo. Ele nunca o faria com ela.

"-Tua vez Ginny."

"-Mas, eu só tenho 5 peças de roupa."

"-Ah ok. Vamos começar então." – Disse Luna toda entusiasmada, dividindo as cartas.

Cada um pegou em 5 cartas, e Draco viu quando a ruiva trincou o lábio inferior.

"-Mau jogo?"

"-Cala-te."

Minutos depois Luna mostrava o seu jogo, era impossível, alguém ter mais que ela.

"-Oh!" – murmurou a ruiva revelando as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Era impossível alguém ter pior que ela.

"-Péssimo Ginny." – Disse Blaise, mostrando as cartas e em seguida Draco mostrou as dele. – "Bem Ginny, és a primeira a despir."

A ruiva suspirou e em seguida olhou para o loiro. Bem, primeira peça de roupa a sair, era fácil.

Meias!

"-Isso é batota."

"-Não, não é.

"-Mas são meias."

"-Blaise, ela é minha namorada." – Disse Draco sentindo algo estranho por causa da indignação do amigo.

"-Ok…vamos continuar? Cartas novas."

Minutos depois era Blaise que tirava a primeira peça de roupa, a camisola.

"-Uau!" – disseram Ginny e Luna ao mesmo tempo, o que fez o negro sorrir convencido.

"-Tudo natural meninas."

Elas riram por causa do convencimento dele, o que não deixou Draco muito bem disposto.

"-Eu é que sou o teu namorado." – Murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva.

Ela olhou-o e sorriu, pegando as cinco cartas novas.

"-Então…e agora o que vai ser? Camisa para se ver roupa interior, ou saia, para se ver roupa interior?" – perguntou Luna sorrindo.

"-Que bela amiga Luna."

"-Eu não tenho culpa que tu não saibas jogar este jogo. Eu ainda não perdi nenhuma vez."

"-Certo…." – Murmurou a ruiva completamente corada.

Naquele momento Draco olhava-a. Havia uma parte de si, a maior parte, que queria que ela tirasse uma das peças de roupa, mas ele queira isso para ele puder ver. Só ele. Mais nenhum rapaz. E depois havia a outra parte de si que não queria que ela tirasse pois o Blaise iria ver.

Suspirou quando viu ela abrir os botões da camisa, e sentiu um nó na garganta ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos tremiam. Porque raio, ele estava a tremer? Já tinha visto muitas sem camisa, ela não era nada de especial.

Quando a ruiva pousou a camisa no chão o único pensamento de Draco foi:

'Eu realmente faria sexo com ela. Na verdade, faria muito mais do que isso com ela. Durante muito tempo…. '

"-Bem…é tudo natural também?" – indagou Blaise sorrindo, especialmente depois de ver a cara de furioso de Draco.

"-Sim." – Respondeu a ruiva corada.

"-Muito bom."

"-Sabes…se tu quiseres depois eu mostro-te o tudo natural que eu tenho." – Disse Luna rindo, o que fez com que Blaise a olhasse e sentisse algo estranho no estômago. O que é que ela tinha acabado de dizer?

Naquele momento todos os que estavam presentes na sala olhavam para a loira que sorria como se tivesse dito a coisa mais natural do Mundo.

"-A sério?"

"-Claro. Não queres?"

O negro engoliu em seco, e Ginny deu um pontapé na perna da amiga. O que estava Luna a fazer?

"-Quero." – Respondeu ele.

Draco abriu a boca chocado, sentindo-se enojado com a cena. O que era aquilo?

"-Óptimo. Vamos?" – perguntou ela.

O negro não respondeu, apenas olhou para ela e sem aviso prévio beijou-a.

"-Zabini!" – resmungou Draco desviando o olhar do casal à sua frente.

Ginny olhou para o loiro, e sentiu algo realmente estranho quando viu o olhar cinza dele sobre si, meia despida.

"-Que tal irmos embora?" – perguntou Luna.

"-Perfeito."

Meio minuto depois Draco e Ginny encontravam-se sozinhos na sala.

"-Acho que o melhor é eu vestir-me."

"-É…" – murmurou ele simplesmente.

A ruiva sorriu pegando na camisa, mas Draco não o permitiu. Pegou-lhe no pulso e puxou-a para si.

"-Mas o que…."

"-Shi!" – murmurou ele pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

Não disse mais nada, apenas sentiu os lábios dele pousarem delicadamente na sua bochecha esquerda e em seguida fechou os olhos. Os lábios dele vaguearam entre a sua bochecha e o seu ombro, depositando beijos lentos e carinhosos.

Sorriu quando ele beijou a ponta do seu nariz, e logo em seguida ele beijava-a nos lábios.

Acomodou-se no corpo dele, passando com ambas as mãos pelo pescoço do loiro, puxando-o mais para si.

…

As mãos do moreno seguravam-na fortemente pela cintura e naquele momento ela não fazia a mínima ideia de há quanto tempo estava a beijar Harry Potter. Mas isso pouco importava, a única coisa que lhe importava no momento era que ela queria continuar a beijá-lo.

Afastaram-se apenas para respirar, e ela sorriu, quando ele encostou a testa na sua.

"-Queres fugir de mim?" – indagou ele.

"-Porque haveria?"

"-Porque, tu és a Pansy Parkinson e eu o Potter. Podias querer fugir."

Ela sorriu, passando com a mão na face dele e dizendo:

"-Não, não vou fugir."

Ele apenas a beijou novamente como resposta.

E ela fora sincera, não fugiria. Seria por causa do jogo? Ela não sabia responder de momento, não conseguia pensar em nada.

….

"-Vamos deixá-los sozinhos?" – indagou Luna mal saíram da sala.

"-Eles são namorados certo? Então, acho que querem ficar sozinho mesmo."

A loira sorriu. Se Blaise soubesse que não realidade eles não eram namorados ficaria chocado. Tremeu levemente, ao sentir as mãos fortes dele no seu quadril.

O que poderia Blaise dizer quando soubesse que ela se aproximou dele por causa de uma ideia ridícula? Mesmo agora, ela gostando dele.

Sorriu, passando com a mão na face dele.

Ela gostava dele. Gostava a sério.

Puxou-o pelo pescoço fazendo com que as duas testas se encostassem e em seguida sorriu, antes de ele a beijar.

….

Era incrível como naquele momento nenhum deles se lembrava que na verdade não namoravam, que na verdade deviam de se odiar. Mas isso não importava agora, e importou muito menos quando os lábios de Draco alcançaram o pescoço da ruiva.

Sentiu-a tremer, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos dela se embrenhavam nos seus cabelos, arrepiando-o. Era a primeira vez que alguém o arrepiava, a primeira vez que alguém lhe tocava tão suavemente na nuca, a primeira vez que não queria que ela parasse de acariciar seu cabelo.

Ginny sentiu quando as mãos dele rodearam seu quadril, aconchegando-a mais ao corpo dele. Sentia-se quente como nunca tinha acontecido. Tinha vontade de tremer, vontade de desfalecer nos braços dele. Aquilo era incoerente, não conseguia entender porque sentia aquela necessidade tão grande de se sentir protegida nos braços dele. Porque é que beijá-lo era algo tão certo? Tão necessário?

E que reacção era aquela que as mãos dele provocavam no seu corpo? Estava arrepiada, trémula, não conseguia controlar.

Sorriu, sentindo suas costas contra o chão gelado e encolheu-se contra ele. Draco parou de a beijar, olhando-a.

Era incrível como naquele momento ela não lhe parecia a Weasley que conhecia. Era verdade que ele a achava gira e tudo isso, e que realmente pensava em coisas com ela desde há uns dias, mas naquele posição, naquele momento, ele percebeu. Percebeu que era diferente. Algo diferente, só não sabia dizer o quê.

Não sentia necessidade de ser desagradável com ela, de fugir, de a deixar mal. Na verdade sentia necessidade do contrário. De a continuar a beijar. De tocar a pele quente dela.

Passou com os dedos pelo colo despido da ruiva, observando atentamente aquelas sardas dispersas. Nunca havia reparado que ela tinha tanta sarda nos ombros e no colo. Mas estranhamente não achava aquilo feio, achava lindo. Como se ela tivesse sido pontilhada por anjos ou assim.

Sorriu para si mesmo, abanando a cabeça. Pensamentos estúpidos.

Encontrou os olhos castanhos dela, e reparou que havia algo diferente neles. Estavam brilhantes, mas ela não estava prestes a chorar, nem estava irritada consigo. Era um brilhante diferente.

Viu quando ela se encolheu, assim que pousou a mão gelada no ventre dela. Beijou-lhe os lábios levemente, como nunca tinha feito a ninguém e passou com os dedos pela zona do umbigo dela sentindo-a tremer.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

"-Porque estamos assim?"

Ela encolheu os ombros não respondendo, segundos depois a ruiva aninhava-se no peito dele, e Draco sorria. Até que uma lembrança o assombrou. Seu sonho.

"-Eu amo-te." – Dissera ele no seu sonho. Porque se lembrara disso naquele momento.

Engoliu em seco, mas logo em seguida olhou-a. Ela tinha adormecido, e nunca a imaginara tão calma e serena como naquele momento. Não a iria acordar, iria apenas ficar ali, a vê-la dormir calmamente.

O que raios era aquilo entre eles?

….

Estava sentado na sala comum, olhando o fogo e sorrindo. Tinha-a beijado, tinha-a beijado durante imenso tempo e ela não se havia afastado.

Poderia Pansy sentir algo por ele? Melhor, ele sentia algo real por ela?

Abanou a cabeça. Claro que sim. Já o sabia, mas assim que a beijou a primeira vez teve a certeza. Gostava dela. Não como amiga, muito menos como inimiga, gostava dela como mulher.

Não poderia mais negar. Sabia que estava apaixonado, e daquela vez era algo diferente de todas as paixões que já tivera. Era como se acordasse só para ver o sorriso dela. Como se os beijos dela fossem essenciais para si.

Possivelmente não era só paixão que sentia por ela. Sabia que havia mais, mas naquele momento não queria pensar nisso. Paixão estava bom….por agora.

….

Encontravam-se na torre da astronomia, a famosa torre para onde os casais costumavam fugir para fazerem coisas indecentes. Mas eles não estavam a fazer nada de indecente. Afinal o que pode haver de indecente quando um rapaz beija quem ama, e é correspondido?

"-Que horas são?"

"-Que importa isso Luna?"

"-Eu não gosto de estar fora do dormitório depois do toque de recolher."

Ele riu. Como ela era ingénua.

"-Pensa que estás com a Ginny e a Pansy a comer doces."

"-Não posso, não jantei. Melhor, não jantámos."

O negro afastou-se dela, de modo a contemplá-la. Ela estava certa não tinha jantado, e na verdade ele nem tinha sentido fome. Passaram horas na torre apenas a beijarem-se, e a conversarem.

A verdade era que cada minuto que passava fazia com que ele a amasse ainda mais. Como é que nunca tinha entendido aquilo? Porque é que só recentemente a olhara como mulher? Porque se sentia tão bem com um simples olhar dela?

Voltou a beijá-la. Não iria deixá-la ir embora naquela noite. Queria ficar com ela ali, só com ela. Para si.

….

Abriu os olhos sentindo as costas dormentes por causa do frio. Voltou-se de modo a ver Draco dormir bem ao seu lado. Sorriu, tocando o braço dele que se encontrava sobre o seu ventre. Porque não se importava com aquilo?

"-Acorda." – Murmurou ela fazendo com que ele despertasse no mesmo segundo.

O loiro sentou-se observando-a. Sentia algo estranho na boca do estômago, o que raio poderia ser aquilo?

"-Já é tarde." – Disse ela pegando na camisa e vestindo-se rapidamente.

"-É."

"-Vou indo."

"-Certo."

Olharam-se durante segundos, até que a ruiva se levantou e saiu da sala. Ele não a impediu. Não queria impedir e sabia que ela não queria ser impedida.

Porque se isso acontecesse, ambos cometeriam uma loucura, que claramente não queriam. Certo?

….

Estava deitada na sua cama, de barriga para cima, com os braços atrás da cabeça encarnado o tecto. Tinha conseguido fazê-lo apaixonar-se por si, era certo. E também era certo que Harry Potter beijava muito bem.

Suspirou. Aquele jogo estava a tomar proporções drásticas, afinal ela sentia algo por ele. Possivelmente confusão. Ela não sabia. O melhor era dormir.

…

Empurrou-o levemente afastando o negro do seu corpo e em seguida começou a correr escada abaixo.

"-Volta aqui Luna." – Gritou o negro correndo atrás da loira que gargalhava à sua frente.

"-Não me apanhas."

"-Vais acordar toda a gente." – Murmurou ele, fazendo-a parar. Ele estava certo.

"-Que horas são?"

"-Quase duas da manhã."

"-Oh Merlim. Eu tenho que ir."

Ele sorriu. Sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus e em seguida a loira corria para longe de si. Deixou-a ir. Sabia que de manhã a voltaria a ver, a voltaria a beijar. Eram só umas horas de espera.

….

Ainda conseguia ver as sardas dela, ainda sentia o calor da pele dela nos seus dedos. O sabor dela mantinha-se nos seus lábios, e ele cheirava a ela.

Sentou-se na cama, levando as mãos ao cabelo.

O que raio era aquilo? Desejo? Paixão? Amor? Necessidade? Estupidez?

Ele votava na estupidez definitivamente, afinal só se estivesse estúpido é que poderia amá-la.

Deixou-se cair para cima da cama. Como é que se tinha metido naquele confusão?

…

Como deixara aquilo ganhar tamanha proporção? Como se podia ter apaixonado? Não! Ela não estava apaixonada. Afinal….porque é que ela se apaixonaria por um Malfoy?

Fim do capitulo 6

Continua….

**N/A: Desculpa a sério não tenho. Não vou dizer que é falta de tempo, porque mentiria, eu na verdade tenho algumas tardes livres, apesar de a faculdade apertar. A verdade é que há meses que tento escrever nesta fic e não sou capaz. Mal sou capaz de ler fics, quanto mais escrever. Tenho vontade, juro que sim, mas não tenho inspiração nem cabeça para tal. É muito estranho eu sei. Este capitulo foi escrito há muito tempo, mas não tenho actualizado porque estão a terminar os capítulos escritos e daqui a nada não tenho mais nada escrito. Queria ver se a inspiração voltava para reescrever, mas não sei se isso vai acontecer.**

**Mas pronto, aqui ficou mais um capitulo.**

**Não sei se ainda alguém se lembra dos capítulos anteriores ou assim. A verdade é que por muito que queria não tenho conseguido.**

**Desculpem!**

_**14 de Maio de 2008**_

_**Rute Riddle**_


	8. Planos, guerras e conversas

**Sweet Candy**

**Capitulo 7**

_**Quarta – dia 7**_

_**Planos, guerras e conversas**_

Acordou com um único pensamento na cabeça. Tinha que fazer com que Blaise se desinteressasse pela loira louca, e bem depressa, porque sempre que olhava para o amigo nos últimos tempos ele estava com um sorriso parvo na face. Ele não podia permitir que o amigo se magoasse naquela história, e ele iria fazer de tudo para isso não acontecer.

Só precisava de um plano. De um BOM plano.

…

"-Bom dia!" – disse Pansy passando com os braços por cima dos ombros de Ginny e Luna.

"-Uau! Que bicho te mordeu?"

"-Como assim Ginny?"

"-Primeiro, é de manhã e não estás com mau humor."

"-Eu não tenho mau humor matinal, Draco tem, eu não."

"-Que seja." – Resmungou a ruiva, mais por causa da menção do loiro. A tarde passada ainda não lhe saíra da cabeça. – "Mas porque estás empoleirada em nós? Tu não gostas de toques."

A morena riu e em seguida murmurou para as amigas.

"-Consoante a pessoa que me tocar."

"-O que queres dizer com isso?" – perguntou Luna inocentemente, enquanto que a ruiva a olhava chocada e Pansy ria afastando-se delas.

"-É….segredo. Tenham um bom pequeno-almoço."

"-Mas o que raio se passa com ela?" – indagou a ruiva assim que a amiga se afastou delas.

"-Cá para mim foi mordida."

"-Pela estupidez andante?"

"-Não Ginny, pelo bichinho do amor."

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e em seguida olhou para Luna. Pansy apaixonada? Por quem? Pelo Harry?

"-Tu achas que ela….ela gosta do….achas?"

"-É impossível?"

"-Não, apenas é antinatural."

"-Ora, não me digas que não gostas nem um pouco do Draco?"

"-Claro que não gosto do Draco, quer dizer, do Malfoy. Ele é….é….é impossível alguém apaixonar-se por …. Aquilo."

"-Sei. Por isso é que ontem à tarde não te vi mais."

"-Segundo me constou, tu passaste a tarde toda na torre da astronomia com o Blaise."

"-Pois foi. Mas eu admito."

"-Admites o quê?"

"-Que gosto dele."

Ginny abriu a boca não conseguindo dizer nada. Segundos depois Luna afastava-se dela, caminhando para a mesa da sua casa, enquanto que Ginny olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindores.

"-Bom dia ruiva." – Murmurou uma voz ao seu ouvido, no preciso momento em que ela começava a encaminhar-se para a sua mesa.

Os braços dele enrolaram-se em volta do seu ventre, e ela sentiu suas costas contra o peito do rapaz.

"-O que pensas que estás a fazer?"

"-Ora, a abraçar a minha namorada." – Respondeu ele sarcasticamente ao ouvido dela.

"-Muito engraçado. Agora fazes o favor de me soltar, estão todos a olhar, e para além disso eu tenho fome."

Ele riu divertido, voltando-a para si.

"-Eu deixo-te ir….mas só depois de eu fazer uma coisa."

"-O quê?" – indagou ela levemente assustada, vendo o sorriso maldoso dele.

"-Isto." – Murmurou antes de a beijar.

Era aquilo que ele queria, que todos vissem, que todos confirmassem com os seus próprios olhos. Queria que todos soubessem que ela era dele. Apesar de ele negar isso a si próprio.

Mas ele era um Malfoy, e se há coisa que um Malfoy faz bem, é vangloriar-se.

"-Como a minha irmã pode? Ele é o Malfoy. Pior, é um Slytherin." – Resmungava Ron sentindo as orelhas queimar, enquanto via a irmã beijar uma das pessoas que ele mais odiava na vida.

"-Se, ela gosta dele." – Comentou Harry.

"-Tu estás a defendê-la Harry?"

"-Não, apenas acho que se ela gosta dele ninguém pode fazer nada contra."

"-Mas, ele é um Slytherin, e eles não gostam de ninguém."

"-Como sabes Ron? Às vezes as pessoas são diferentes daquilo que tu pensas. Não deves de rotular todos com o mesmo nome. Há Slytherins que se preocupam com as pessoas, que gostam. Apesar de tu não quereres acreditar nisso, a verdade é que eles existem."

"-Que bicho é que te mordeu Harry? Tu odeias os Slytherin."

"-Talvez esteja na hora de isso mudar. Talvez seja altura de deixarmos de nos portar como crianças." – Respondeu o moreno levantando-se em seguida.

"-Mas o que se passa com ele?" – perguntou Ron à namorada, que apenas assistiu à conversa toda sem se pronunciar.

"-Talvez, ele esteja certo Ron. Tua irmã parece bem, e ele parece gostar dela. O Malfoy não se humilharia a este ponto, ele gosta dela talvez à sua maneira mas gosta. Acho que deves de lhe dar uma hipótese."

"-Mas sou só eu que vejo quem ele é?"

"-Não Ron, mas és o único que continuas preocupado com isso."

O ruivo olhou espantado para a namorada, mas não disse mais nada. Pelos vistos estavam todos contra ele.

….

"-É a primeira que vez que te vejo a beijar uma namorada em público. Na verdade se eu pensar bem, é a primeira namorada que tu tens."

"-Cala a boca e responde-me a uma coisa. O que é que tu e a Lunática ontem fizeram?"

"-Como? Desde quando queres saber pormenores sobre a minha vida amorosa?"

"-Desde que tu te interessaste pela Lovegood."

"-Não entendo, eu não quero saber sobre ti e a Ginny, porque queres saber sobre mim e a Luna?"

"-Ora….porque sou teu amigo."

"-E?"

"-Preocupo-me contigo. A Lunática não é uma boa opção."

"-Claro que é, ela é a melhor opção. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém."

"-Tu não podes!"

"-Porque não Draco?"

O loiro desviou o olhar do amigo. Não lhe podia dizer a verdade. Queria dizer-lhe a verdade, mas não podia. Ele não queria perder aquele jogo. Aquilo ainda era um jogo para eles todos, não era? Bem, para a Lunática era, claro.

"-Então, porque não?"

"-Já pensaste que se calhar só lhe achas piada porque ela é de outra casa?"

"-Desculpa?"

"-Lembras-te quando querias passar um tempo de qualidade, segundo tu, com a Melina McGrey dos Hufflepuf, e depois quando o passaste, a pancada passou-te? Já pensaste que se calhar é o mesmo?"

"-Se fosse assim como dizes que já não estaria interessado na Luna."

"-Vocês os dois….que nojo Zabini."

"-Não, nós não fizemos nada disso. Não entendes, com ela é especial. Eu sinto-me bem, ela faz-me rir, ela é divertida, gira, doida, interessante. Deixa-me nervoso, tira-me o sono, está nos meus sonhos. Essas tretas, que nunca imaginei sentir."

Draco engoliu em seco. Aquilo era bem pior do que ele imaginava. Pior, ele sentia o mesmo pela ruiva, exactamente o mesmo. Abanou a cabeça antes de dizer:

"-Queres ao menos ter a certeza?"

"-Em relação?"

"-Ao que sentes por ela? Eu tive um plano."

"-Qual?" – indagou fazendo com que o sorriso de Draco aumentasse.

…

"-Hei!" – chamou uma voz atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se e encarar a colega da mesa detrás.

"-Sim?"

"-Vi-te com o Malfoy ao pequeno-almoço. Entre vocês é mesmo sério não é?"

"-Sim, é. Mas o que tens tu a ver com isso Parvati?"

"-Ora, era só para confirmar Weasley. É que tens que admitir é estranho, o Malfoy e tu."

"-Pois minha querida, mas o amor é estranho." – Disse ela com um tom estranhamente sarcástico.

"-Ok. Mas olha lá….vocês os dois já…?"

"-Já o quê?"

"-Ora, tu sabes, eu quero saber se o que dizem sobre ele nas casa de banhos e nos corredores é verdade."

"-E o que dizem?"

"-Que, ele é fogo."

"-Bem….eu diria mais que ele é gelo. Tu sabes, frio e tal."

"-Não, não era isso. Na cama…."

A ruiva arregalou os olhos deixando a pena cair em cima da mesa. Ela estava a perguntar como o Malfoy era na cama? Ela queria saber se eles os dois já tinham feito sexo? Mas desde quando a Parvati falava com ela? Melhor, desde quando ela tinha confiança com ela para lhe fazer aquele género de perguntas?

"-Sabes….eu não te vou responder, pelo simples motivo de que nós não somos amigas nem nada. Mas uma coisa é certa, às vezes o que se diz por ai é bem verdade."

A outra sorriu feliz, tendo sua curiosidade sido satisfeita e Ginny apenas se voltou para a frente abanando a cabeça e sorrindo. Às vezes as pessoas eram mesmo estúpidas.

….

Encontrou Luna pelo meio do caminho quando ia almoçar, o que a fez correr de modo a apanhar a amiga.

"-Oi de novo Pansy."

"-Oi. Vais almoçar já?"

"-Bem…sim. Porquê?"

"-Apetece-me conversar, nós não temos falado muito. Onde anda a Ginny?"

"-Não sei, talvez com o Malfoy ou assim."

"-Ok. Vamos conversar?"

A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça e em seguida as duas amigas caminharam para fora do salão.

….

"-Afinal qual é o teu plano para eu ter a certeza de que gosto da Luna? Não que eu precise, mas pelos vistos é a única maneira de tu acreditares mesmo."

"-Já vais ver." – Respondeu o loiro parando de andar, olhando para os lados e em seguida abrindo a porta de uma das salas.

"-Isto não me agrada." – Murmurou o negro antes de segui o amigo.

Assim que entrou na sala soube que realmente aquela não era uma boa ideia.

"-Podes explicar-me o que raio é isto?" – perguntou ele ao ouvido do loiro, fazendo com que o amigo o encarasse e perguntasse:

"-Não me digas que é feia?"

Zabini olhou para a jovem que estava sentada na mesa à sua frente. A saia claramente acima do aceitável, mais parecia um grande cinto, a camisa estranhamente justa de mais e com os primeiros dois botões abertos, os lábios brilhantes em demasia, o sorriso sedutor, o cabelo negro comprido cheio de caracóis que lhe ficava estranhamente bem.

De todo, ela não era feia.

"-Não, não é feia."

"-O que achas de….bem…tu sabes."

"-Tu estás a brincar comigo, certo?"

"-Não. Apenas quero que tu te convenças que não gostas da Luna."

Blaise olhou do amigo para a morena e em seguida para o amigo novamente e fechou os olhos.

Aquela era muito mais bonita do que Luna, tinha uma beleza cuidada, Luna não, tinha uma beleza natural, pouco evidente, pouco cuidada, mas não era superficial.

Sorriu e em seguida disse:

"-Ela é muito mais gira que a Luna é certo. Mas eu gosto da Luna, Draco. Podes ficar tu com ela." – E em seguida saiu da sala.

O loiro sorriu por segundos. Seu amigo estava mesmo apaixonado…mas isso era péssimo.

"-Parece que ficámos só nós dois Draco." – Disse a jovem aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz.

"-É parece que sim."

"-Então, também vais fugir porque estás apaixonado pela tua namorada?" – indagou ela passando com a mão no cabelo do loiro enquanto sorria.

"-Não!" – respondeu convicto.

Afinal eles não eram namorados mesmo, não havia problema certo?

…

"-Então, sobre o que queres conversar?" – perguntou Luna assim que ela e a amiga entraram na sala precisa.

"-Olha, o que sentes pelo Blaise?"

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque, eu ando confusa." – Confessou a morena.

"-Já tinha percebido isso. Tu gostas do Harry, não é?"

"-Não posso. Ele é o Potter, um Gryffindor e isto é um jogo."

Luna sorriu e em seguida disse:

"-Mesmo que seja um jogo, mesmo que ele seja um Gryffindor e seja o Potter, o que é que isso interessa? Quer dizer, se gostas dele e ele de ti não importa. Na verdade é até mais interessante."

"-Interessante?"

"-Sim. Não era suposto nós descobrirmos qual é o melhor? Pois bem, se ele for sincero contigo, vais poder chegar à conclusão certa sobre ele."

"-Então para ti o Blaise é só um jogo?"

"-Eu disse isso?" – indagou a loira o que fez a morena sorrir.

"-Então parece que só para a Ginny é que isto é apenas e só um jogo."

"-Sabes…eu já acreditei mais nisso."

"-Tu achas que pode haver algum sentimento dela pelo Draco?"

"-Acho. E do Draco por ela?"

"-Sinceramente, acho que sim." – Respondeu a morena.

Luna riu divertida antes de levar a mão à barriga e dizer:

"-Estou cheia de fome."

"-É. Também eu."

…

Aquilo não era normal. Quer dizer, ele não lhe devia explicações nenhumas, e ela não tinha nenhum direito em vigiá-lo. Mas a verdade é que ele não estava no salão principal, e já era hora de almoço. Onde Draco Malfoy estaria?

A ruiva bufou, sentindo o coração bater forte. Porque é que estava nervosa? Não era nada de mais, ele apenas não viera almoçar.

'_Será que está com alguém?'_ – Perguntou uma voz irritante na mente dela.

'-E com quem poderia ele estar? Blaise e Pansy estão a almoçar, Draco não anda com mais ninguém.' – Respondeu mentalmente.

'_Uma pessoa do sexo feminino talvez.'_ – Supôs a voz irritante.

'-Claro que não! E se estiver? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.'

'_Não tens?'_

Bufou irritada, batendo com o garfo na mesa e em seguida levantou-se.

"-O que se passa Ginny?"

"-Nada Hermione." – Respondeu num resmungo antes de se encaminhar para fora do salão.

Porque raios, ela sentia ciúmes? Porque é que começara a discutir com a sua própria mente? Ninguém discute com a sua própria mente, bem, pelo menos ninguém normal.

Aquilo de conviver com o Malfoy estava a deixá-la estranha. Muito estranha. Pior que isso…louca.

Parou de andar e suspirou tentando acalmar-se. Por qualquer razão só conseguia imaginar Draco com outra qualquer. E aquilo provocava-lhe uma dor no peito estranha.

Abanou a cabeça voltando a raciocinar. Se não se sentia bem, só havia uma coisa a fazer. Apenas uma!

….

Não tinha fome, na verdade depois de tudo o que se passara com ele naquela sala a última coisa que ele tinha era fome.

Vagueava pelos corredores, até que parou em frente de uma sala que tinha a porta entreaberta, e estranhamente ele estava curioso. Draco não era uma pessoa curiosa, não por natureza, mas naquele momento ele quis espreitar, e foi o que fez. E não se arrependeu nem um pouco.

Sorriu levemente, abrindo a porta devagar e entrando na sala vendo que ela ainda não reparara nele.

"-Sabes que muitos doces engordam? E, tu já não és lá muito magrinha."

A ruiva voltou-se para ele irritada, e Draco viu que os olhos dela brilhavam de uma maneira estranha. Como se ela estivesse claramente zangada consigo, ou irritada, qualquer coisa.

"-O que raio fazes aqui?"

"-Estava a passear por perto. E tu? Almoçaste? Ou isso é o teu almoço?"

"-Isto é o meu almoço."

"-Ah! Tudo explicado, agora entendo porque és tão gorda e irritante."

"-Gorda? Irritante?" – perguntou ela pegando numa mão cheia de rebuçados e lançando-os para o loiro, enquanto se levantava.

"-Sim. Muito açúcar no sangue, faz isso."

"-Estúpido! Eu odeio-te Malfoy. Odeio-te. Odeio-te!" – gritou ela enquanto lhe atirava doces.

O loiro caminhou até à ruiva e segurou-a fortemente pelos pulsos.

"-Porquê? Porquê Weasley? Porque é que me odeias? Porquê?" – indagou abanando.

"-Solta-me! Estás a magoar-me." – Queixou-se ficando com os olhos húmidos.

Draco soltou-a no mesmo instante e em seguida passou com as mãos nos cabelos loiros, suspirando, voltando-se de costas para ela. Que foi aquilo que ele sentiu no peito quando ela lhe disse que o odiava?

"-Porque, tu só sabes maltratar-me. Porque quando eu penso que nós nos estamos a dar melhor, tu apareces e estragas tudo. Porque quando eu penso que talvez lá no fundo tu sejas uma boa pessoa, tu demonstras o contrário."

"-Eu nunca te disse que era uma boa pessoa." – Resmungou ele mantendo-se de costas para ela.

"-É. Talvez eu seja apenas estúpida em pensar que tu até tens coração, que és capaz de sentir algo. Pelos vistos só sentes uma coisa. Um prazer enorme em me maltratar."

"-Estás enganada. Eu não sinto um prazer enorme nisso, é só um hábito. E tu não sabes nada de mim. Não sabes o que eu sinto."

"-Não! Estás certo. Eu não sei."

Draco voltou-se para ela e ficou surpreso ao constatar que ela chorava.

"-Porque…."

"-Porque, eu odeio sentir-me assim."

"-Assim?" – perguntou ele aproximando-se dela.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco baixando o olhar. Draco ergueu o queixo dela com os seus dedos, forçando-a a olhar para si.

"-Odeias-me ou não?"

"-A única coisa que eu odeio, é já não conseguir odiar-te mais."

Sem aviso o loiro pousou ambas as mãos nas bochechas dela, puxando-a para si beijando-a.

O que era aquilo que existia entre eles? Porque a beijava com uma vontade tão grande, e nem conseguira pensar em beijar a jovem que arranjara para o Blaise? Uma jovem bonita e que realmente estava a fim dele, e ele pura e simplesmente disse que não podia e fugiu.

Ao sentir os dedos dela na sua nuca todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram. Não importava o que era aquilo, apenas que já não conseguia passar sem ela. Sem o sorriso dela. A voz dela. Os beijos dela. O cheiro dela.

Estranhamente, ela estava impregnada em si.

…

"-Olá." – Sussurrou ele assim que a apanhou sozinha. Pansy apenas se voltou, sabendo quem iria encontrar.

"-Olá Harry."

"-Então, vais ter que aula?"

"-Trato com as criaturas mágicas."

"-Óptimo, eu acompanho-te então. Vou para as estufas."

Ela sorriu e em seguida começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

"-Novidades?" – indagou ela saindo do castelo.

"-Nada desde ontem. E tu?"

"-Nada também."

"-Sabes da Ginny?"

"-Deve de estar com o Draco, suponho eu."

O moreno sorriu. Ainda bem que a amiga estava feliz com o namoro, apesar de ele ser o Malfoy. Mas ele não podia falar muito, pois não? Estava ali com a Parkinson.

"-Os teus amigos sabem?"

"-Sobre?"

"-Nós os dois." – Respondeu ela.

"-Não. E depois? É minha vida."

"-Sim, mas pensei que vocês não tivessem segredos."

"-Bem….não temos. Apenas, não calhou. Enfim….mas porquê? Queres que eu lhes conte?"

"-Tanto me faz. E já agora, o que lhes irias dizer?"

"-Como assim?"

"-Então, dirias que namoras, que curtes, que ficas, que andas a brincar….o que dirias?"

"-Não sei. O que se passa mesmo entre nós?"

A morena voltou-se para ele e sorriu, antes de pousar os lábios rapidamente nos dele.

"-Também não sei. Boa aula."

Harry viu-a ir-se embora e não disse nada, apenas a observou atentamente e em seguida caminhou até às estufas.

….

"-Devemos ir." – Murmurou sentindo suas costas baterem na parede e as mãos de Draco no seu ventre.

"-Não. Não quero….não consigo."

Suspirou fundo quando ele lhe chupou o pescoço.

"-Vai ficar marcado." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, sorrindo.

"-Não importa." – Disse simplesmente, antes de sentir novamente os lábios dela contra os seus.

O que era aquilo? Porque é que ela se sentia tremer por causa dos beijos dele? E porque não ia embora? Aquele jogo estava a passar dos limites, completamente.

Mas….ainda seria um jogo?

Draco olhou-a, e a ruiva tremeu ao olhar os olhos dele. Amava aquele olhar, era tão diferente de todos os outros, era enigmático, frio, mas ao mesmo tempo, brilhante, belo.

Suspirou, puxando-o para perto de si voltando a beijá-lo.

Que se danassem as aulas. Que se danasse o jogo. Que se danasse tudo. Apenas importava ele e ela. Apenas eles. Que se danasse o resto.

….

"-Finalmente." – Murmurou Blaise ao ver Draco entrar na sala comum. – "Foi divertida a tarde com a tal jovem? Não apareceste a nenhuma das aulas."

"-Foi divertida a tarde sim, mas se queres saber não foi com a "tal jovem". Foi com Ginevra."

"-Ah! Então, deve de ter sido mesmo divertida."

Draco olhou para o amigo e em seguida para a lareira. Não devia de ser assim, ele não devia de se sentir ligado a ela. Não devia de sentir que tinham mesmo uma relação. Não devia de a beijar sempre que queria. Nem de a tocar. Ele não devia. Afinal, ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso, mas quando estava com ela não conseguia pensar noutra coisa. Apenas a queria sentir, a queria tocar.

Estranhamente não pensara em sexo nenhuma das vezes que estava com ela. Com todas as outras só isso importava, com ela, importava tudo. Os beijos, as carícias, os suspiros, as sensações. Especialmente as sensações.

O que é que ele tinha? Estaria doente?

Ele sabia que aquilo era um jogo, então porque raio não conseguia deixar de pensar que não queria saber isso?

Olhou para o amigo. Blaise estava visivelmente apaixonado, mas ele não sabia que era um jogo.

Sorriu, tendo uma nova ideia.

"-Blaise!" – chamou, fazendo o negro olhar para si.

….

Entrou na sala comum não conseguindo tirar da face o sorriso estúpido. Era estranho como ela se sentia bem com ele.

"-Olá Ginny." – Cumprimentou Harry assim que a viu.

"-Oi."

"-Será que podemos conversar?"

"-Claro. Diz!"

"-É…bem, é um pouco constrangedor."

"-Não precisas de ficar assim, não comigo. Afinal, és como um irmão para mim. Diz-me lá o que se passa?"

"-Eu acho que estou a gostar de uma pessoa. Só que não é uma pessoa qualquer. Na verdade há uns dias atrás eu nem olhava para ela, mas agora….agora só consigo pensar nela."

"-Sério?"

"-Sim. Ela é diferente sabes?"

"-Hum….ela sabe?"

"-Não sei se sabe. Não sei o que ela sente por mim. Como já te disse ela é diferente. Ela não é daquelas pessoas que diz o que sente, que se declara, eu não sei o que ela sente por mim. Não sei mesmo."

"-É a Pansy, não é?"

"-Sim, é ela." – Respondeu o moreno suspirando.

"-Bem….eu acho que ela sente algo por ti. Ela anda mais alegre, mais sorridente. Eu se fosse a ti arriscava, eu acho que não te vais arrepender."

"-Achas? Não, achas que seria estranho?"

"-Porque é que seria estranho?"

"-Ela é a Pansy Parkinson. Uma Slytherin."

"-Bem….mais estranho sou eu e o Draco. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. E ele também é um Slytherin. E olha que as pessoas aceitaram bem, meus pais….bem, só o Ron é que não, pelo menos não ainda."

Harry riu. A amiga estava certa, não era estranho. Não havia nada de estranho em se gostar de uma pessoa.

"-Obrigada Gi. Vou pensar no teu conselho."

"-Óptimo." – Disse ela sorrindo.

….

Sentou-se na porta do corujal, esperando por ela. Já ali estava, há quase uma hora e ela nunca mais aparecia. Draco tinha sido bem explícito. Luna pedira para eles se encontrarem ali depois de jantar.

Mas afinal quando é que era o depois de jantar para ela? Era quase hora de recolher e ela ainda não havia aparecido?

Será que ela se tinha esquecido? Não, não podia. Quer dizer, ela não se ia esquecer do encontro que marcara.

Suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para o relógio. Quase 10 da noite.

"-Onde estás tu Luna? Onde?" – perguntou-se olhando em volta, na tentativa de ver um vulto ou algo assim.

….

Sentou-se na cama sorrindo. Àquela hora Blaise devia de estar a desesperar. É claro que se sentia mal por mentir ao amigo, mas era necessário. Afinal ele tinha que fazer com que o idiota do Zabini deixasse de estar apaixonado pela Lovegood, pois quando ele soubesse a verdade seria bem pior. E ele não queria que o amigo sofresse. Ninguém merece sofrer por amor. Ninguém.

Suspirou, sentando-se na cama. Tinha uma ronda para fazer, mas não tinha vontade. Não queria sair dali, ao menos ali sentia-se protegido. Encontrava-se na penumbra do quarto, na escuridão. Gostava de estar assim, acalmava-se no escuro. Mas aquele incómodo não desaparecia nem por nada.

Como ele podia sentir-se assim…por ela?

Ele sabia a verdade. Como pudera deixar-se enganar tanto?

Bateram à porta, e ele apenas se levantou, abrindo-a.

"-Sim?" – perguntou ao vislumbrar uma aluna do 6º ano.

"-Amanhã à noite vai haver uma festa, no local de sempre, por causa do aniversário de Garlick."

"-Ah! Tudo bem." – Disse fechando a porta em seguida.

Uma festa. Sorriu. Iria convidá-la. Convidava-a e iria fazer com que ela acabasse com aquilo, afinal ele estava farto daquele jogo, mas ele não queria desistir. Mas ela iria desistir. Era só ele fazer com que ela visse algo mau.

Suspirou. Como poderia beijar alguém na festa do dia seguinte se não fora capaz de beijar a morena linda e gostosa daquela tarde?

Abanou a cabeça. Não interessava, ele iria conseguir. Afinal tinha que afastar a Weasley de si, ou daria em louco. Ou pior, acabaria apaixonado por ela.

E isso era o pior que lhe poderia acontecer. Não era?

…

Abriu a porta do quarto do Draco, vendo o amigo sentando na cama lendo um livro qualquer sobre poções.

"-Tu tens mesmo a certeza de que ela marcou comigo no corujal depois de jantar?"

"-Claro que tenho. Mas porquê?"

"-Porquê? Porque, eu esperei por ela até agora, esperei por ela mais de duas horas e ela não apareceu. Como ela pôde? Como?"

"-Eu….não sei o que te dizer."

"-Ah! Mas ela vai ver. Ela vai ver." – Resmungou ela fechando a porta do quarto do amigo.

Draco sorriu. E seu plano dera certo. Agora só faltava o próximo plano também dar. O plano para se livrar da Weasley.

**Fim do capitulo 7**

**Continua….**


	9. Pedidos, conversas e tristezas

**Sweet Candy**

**Capitulo 8**

_**N/A: **_Eu tenho tentando pegar nesta fic, tenho mesmo, mas a verdade é que não tenho conseguido. Há uns dois meses escrevi este capitulo numa tarde, e pensei que a inspiração para ela tinha regressado, mas ela voltou a fugir. Eu devia de conseguir escrever pois tenho a fic toda estruturada, desde o começo que está estruturada, mas não tenho conseguido. Estou a actualizar pois recebi reviews, e mails a pedir uma actualização. Odeio fazer isto, odeio não actualizar e deixar vocês, leitores, à espera. Peço imensa desculpa. Eu continuo com vontade de a terminar, e irei terminar a fic, mas não sei quando. Lamento.

Espero que entendam, e que gostem deste capítulo apesar de tudo.

Boa leitura!

_**Quinta – dia 8**_

_**Pedidos, conversas e tristezas**_

Acordou por causa do sonho estranho que acabara de ter. Sonhara com Draco, com Draco e com outra. Suspirou fundo levando a mão ao peito, sentia-se estranha, definitivamente estranha. Seu coração pulava no peito e sentia o estômago apertado, como se realmente tivesse visto Draco com outra pessoa. A beijar outra, que não ela.

Abanou a cabeça. Tinha que se afastar do Malfoy, era a única maneira, porque senão o fizesse iria acabar apaixonada por ele, e ela certamente e obviamente não queria isso.

Levantou-se em seguida caminhando até à casa de banho para tomar um banho relaxante, afinal ainda era bastante cedo. Ao entrar na casa de banho lembrou-se de algo em que não pensava há uns dias.

Draco iria passar o fim-de-semana na Toca….

….

Só queria matar o maldito do Zabini, como ele pudera entrar no seu quarto antes das 7 da manhã e acordá-lo? Pior que isso, foi o motivo porque entrara. Apenas porque continuava furioso com a Lovegood.

Ao menos seu plano estava a dar certo, agora só precisava de ser bem sucedido na segunda parte do plano. Mas isso ficaria para a hora de almoço. Na verdade de momento ele tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Tinha que convidar a Weasley para a festa, e em seguida tinha que a fazer com que ela o visse com outra de modo à ruiva acabar com aquele jogo idiota que o fazia sentir coisas imbecis e sonhar com cenas parvas.

É…tinha mesmo que ser. Não aguentava mais estar com ela, e certamente não queria passar o fim-de-semana com ela na Toca. Que se danasse se o Potter o ganhasse naquela idiotice. Ele não queria mais participar.

Certo?

….

Estava acordado há vários minutos olhando para a parede do quarto. Não conseguia esquecer o facto de Luna não ter aparecido no corujal na noite anterior. Não conseguia perceber porque é que ela não aparecera.

Suspirou, olhando para as horas. Era quase horas do café da manhã, o que fez o negro levantar-se e começar a arranjar-se, decidido a não encontrar Luna naquela manhã. Estava incrivelmente zangado, e não queria ser injusto com ela, não ainda. Precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, talvez depois de almoço.

Sim! Depois de almoço parecia-lhe bem. Pegou num papel e rabiscou uma pequena nota, sorrindo.

….

Estava sentada na mesa dos Ravenclaw quando uma coruja da escola lhe entregou um pequeno papel.

_Às 3 da tarde no segundo andar, na antiga sala dos troféus._

_Aparece._

_B.Z_

Sorriu, voltando-se para a mesa dos Slytherin e encontrando facilmente o olhar do rapaz em si. Acenou afirmativamente fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

Mal podia esperar para estar novamente com ele.

…

Encontrou-a a vaguear pelo corredor, o que estranhamente era cada vez mais normal. Era como se ele soubesse os hábitos dela, por onde ela andava. Ficou a vê-la durante os segundos, permitindo-se apreciar o cabelo vermelho que antes tanto odiava e que agora infelizmente já não!

Caminhou até ela e em seguida passou com uma mão pela cintura dela e com a outra tapou a boca da ruiva impedindo-a de gritar.

"-Sou eu Ginevra." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, sentindo-a relaxar contra o seu peito. Sorriu, beijando o pescoço dela fazendo-a tremer. – "Tenho uma surpresa para ti."

Soltou-a o que a fez olhar para o loiro com cara de espanto.

"-Que foi?"

"-Uma surpresa para mim?" – indagou.

"-Claro. Afinal eu quero ser o namorado mais surpreendente de todos." – Respondeu a fez suspirar.

"-Ah! Isso." – Murmurou levemente triste. A surpresa era por causa do jogo, não era apenas porque ele realmente lhe queria fazer uma surpresa. E ela não devia de se sentir triste com isso.

O loiro revirou os olhos o que a fez sorrir.

"-Porque é que sorris feita parva?"

"-Há muito tempo que não reviravas os olhos. Tenho que admitir que tinha uma certa saudade."

"-Pensava que odiavas." – Disse ele segurando-a pelo cotovelo e encaminhando-se até ao local onde ela sabia que ficava a sala precisa.

"-Bem….admito que te dá um certo charme."

Ele riu levemente, antes de parar em frente da porta que acabara de aparecer.

"-Pronta para a surpresa?"

"-Hum….sim."

"-Já agora…." – Sussurrou ele abrindo a porta fazendo-a ficar a olhar lá para dentro embasbacada. – "Vais querer ir comigo a uma festa nas masmorras hoje à noite?"

"-Por isso a surpresa?" – indagou ela sem conseguir tirar os olhos da sala.

"-Valeu de algo?"

Ela riu, entrando na sala e em seguida chamando-o.

Assim que Draco fechou a porta sentiu uma mão húmida na sua face.

Maldito chocolate derretido! Porque é que ele lhe mostrara uma sala cheia de doces? E porque é que ela acabara de o sujar? Pior….porque é que ela ria feita louca?

"-És louca não é?" – indagou passando com os dedos na própria face retirando chocolate derretido.

"-Ora, é para ver se ficas mais docinho."

O loiro fixou o olhar no dela e em seguida sorriu, segurando nos pulsos dela puxando-a para si. Reparou quando ela abriu os olhos espantada e em seguida beijou-a.

Enquanto a beijava tentava agarrar algo de cima da mesa. Sua mão fechou-se sobre qualquer coisa que ele não sabia o que era, mas não importava, agarrou-a e em seguida afastou-se da Weasley.

"-Mas…." – Começou ela antes de sentir algo frio na cabeça. Olhou para cima apenas para ver que era açúcar derretido que ele lhe deitava. – Malfoy!"

"-Ora, tu é que começaste." – Disse divertido, fugindo das gomas que ela lhe atirava.

Segundos depois os dois corriam pela sala, agarrando em inúmeros doces, e atirando-os um ao outro. Era uma cena realmente parva, e ambos sabiam disso mas estranhamente isso pouco importava. Ou não importava nada mesmo.

Era uma guerra de doces. E na verdade, era divertida.

Parou de correr, fazendo com que ela chocasse contra si. Sorriu, antes de a empurrar o que fez com que ela caísse no chão.

"-Seu imbecil." – Resmungou, antes de Draco se baixar em frente dela.

"-Então ruiva? Vais comigo à festa?"

Ela encarou-o e Draco sorriu. A face dela estava cheia de açúcar e de bocados de doces e até de bolos. Ela estava estranhamente gira.

"-Queres que eu vá?"

"-Porque é que achas que eu te estou a convidar?"

Ela sorriu, passando com o dedo no nariz dela, ficando com chocolate no dedo. Em seguida aproximou-se dela e passou o dedo nos lábios dele.

"-Eu vou." – Respondeu simplesmente antes de o beijar.

Draco passou com os dois braço pelo pescoço da ruiva e instantes depois encontravam-se os dois no chão, beijando-se.

…

Caminhava pelo longo corredor, tinha uma aula para ir mas estava claramente atrasado. Atrasado porque pensava numa maneira de contar a Pansy o que sentia por ela.

Será que lhe devia de dizer? Quer dizer, poderia ela sentir o mesmo? Ou pelo menos, aceitar o sentimento dele?

Suspirou, parando de andar. Fechou os olhos no corredor completamente vazio. Ficou assim uns segundos, relembrando a sensação que tivera quando a beijara.

E foi então que sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus e os braços dela enrolarem-se no seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos só para se certificar que era verdade, e apertou-a contra si assim que teve a certeza de que não estava a sonhar acordado.

Talvez ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Afinal, ela é que o estava a beijar.

E esse pensamento só fez Harry apertar mais o abraço, chegando a morena o mais possível para si.

….

Estava parada na sala onde ele havia combinado com ela. Estava ansiosa por voltar a vê-lo. Queria tanto voltar a sentir-se bem nos braços dele, ser beijada por ele, suspirar por ele.

Riu sozinha. Já tinha admitido a si própria que gostava do negro e isso fazia sentir-se feliz. Tomara que a Pansy e a Ginny também admitissem que gostavam do Harry e do Draco, respectivamente.

Se elas admitissem tal coisa sentir-se-iam muito melhor, e claro, podiam acabar com aquele jogo estúpido de uma vez por todas.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltavam 15 minutos para a hora marcada, mas ela já começava a estar ansiosa.

….

"-Blaise." – Chamou Draco descendo as escadas do dormitório.

"Sim?" – indagou enquanto ajeitava a gravata. Dentro de minutos ia estar com a sua Luna, e ela poderia explicar-lhe porque não fora ter com ele. É claro que ela tinha uma boa explicação para tal facto.

"-Podes vir ali ao meu quarto ver uma coisa?"

"-Agora Malfoy? É que eu estou com pressa."

"-Só quero que proves algo que fiz para a Ginevra."

O negro fez primeiro uma cara de espanto, mas depois abanou a cabeça e seguido o loiro até ao seu quarto.

"-Tu fizeste uma coisa para a tua namorada?" – indagou ele fechando a porta do quarto do loiro.

"-Sim. É só um batido de morango. Ela gosta muito de morangos. Mas gostava que provasses primeiro."

"-Como raio fizeste um batido de morango no teu quarto?" – indagou Zabini olhando para o copo com um líquido avermelhado que o loiro lhe oferecia.

"-Ora. Pedi aos elfos todo o material, e bem, usei magia." – Respondeu, sorrindo abertamente em seguida.

Se Blaise tivesse reparado bem na cena tinha visto que o sorriso de Draco era tudo menos normal nele, mas naquele momento ele não queria saber. Só queria beber o sumo, fazer a vontade ao amigo e assim ir embora. Ir ter com a Luna.

Pegou no copo e bebeu o líquido todo de uma golada só.

"-Está mui...muito bom." – disse por entre um enorme bocejo.

"-A sério?"

"-Hum…hum….Draco. Muito….bom….mesmo." – respondeu bocejando no intervalo de cada palavra.

"-Parece que estás com sono." – Constatou o loiro alegremente, antes de ver o amigo cair adormecido no chão.

Riu divertido, apontou-lhe a varinha e levou o moreno até ao quarto dele, deitando-o na cama que lhe pertencia, através de magia.

Plano perfeitamente executado.

No dia antes Blaise ficara claramente irritado com a Lovegood, e naquele momento, naquele dia, quem iria ficar claramente chateada seria a Lovegood quando o seu namorado não aparecesse à hora combinada, no local combinado, por ele.

Blaise dormiria a tarde e a noite toda. Afinal sua poção do sono era claramente forte e duradoura.

….

Estavam sentados, frente a frente, na enorme sala precisa, apenas olhando um para o outro. Era meio da tarde e não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam ali. Possivelmente muito. Afinal, tinham faltado a todas as aulas e nem haviam ido almoçar.

A ideia era conversarem sobre o que se passava com ele, mas nenhum deles conseguira dizer algo, então apenas estavam ali, sentados a olhar para o outro há horas.

"-Então…" – murmurou ele tentando combater o silêncio que se instalara.

"-Pois….então…."

"-Nós viemos para conversar."

"-Eu nunca fui muito boa nisso, Harry."

"-Ah, tá bem." – Disse ele começando a rir.

Pansy acabou por rir com ele também.

"-Talvez a gente não deva conversar." – Disse ela quando o riso dele começou a cessar.

"-Tu és mesmo diferente das outras. Todas elas querem sempre conversar."

"-Eu prefiro não….acredita. porque não continuamos como estamos, e pronto."

"-E…como estamos, mesmo?"

"-Na verdade não sei. Mas que importa?"

Ambos sabiam que importava e muito, mas nenhum deles queria admitir.

Então, não conversaram. Apenas se aproximaram um do outro e se beijaram, uma e outra vez.

Para quê estragar o que estava tão bom?

….

Estava claramente desiludida. Ele não tinha aparecido. Ele tinha-a deixado plantada à espera dele durante horas, no local em que ele combinara para quê? Não aparecer?

Sentiu as lágrimas aproximarem-se dos olhos e a vontade de chorar foi maior do que a força para a reter.

Deixou-se cair até ao chão, ali, por de trás de uma estátua, num corredor parcialmente vazio. Ninguém a veria.

Sentia-se incrivelmente mal. Como ele podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas com ela?

Melhor, porque o fizera?

Ele parecia gostar dela, será que era tudo mentira? Poderia ela estar tão enganada em relação a ele? Poderia ele ser só e apenas um Slytherin idiota que apenas quis brincar com ela?

Deixou-se ficar ali, sentada no chão gelado, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face e seus soluços morrerem na garganta.

Ele tinha-a magoado mais do que outra pessoa antes.

Tinha-a magoado muito.

….

Tinha acabado de jantar a algum tempo e estava preocupada por duas razões.

Uma delas, foi o facto de Luna, Blaise, Harry e Pansy não terem comparecido à refeição. Na verdade, sabia que Harry e Pansy não tinham sido vistos o dia todo, e ela não sabia até que ponto aquilo era bom. E Luna, bem sabia que a amiga se tinha ido encontrar com o Blaise depois de almoço mas não sabia mais nada.

O outro motivo para estar preocupada era o facto de ir com Draco a uma festa nas masmorras. E tinha a certeza que aquilo a preocupava mais que qualquer outra razão.

Pior. Estava nervosíssima.

Olhou-se mais uma vez ao espelho. Estaria bem?

Tinha uma camisa sem mangas, e umas calças negras. Seria o suficiente?

Afinal ela nunca tinha ido a uma festa nas masmorras, e muito menos como namorada de Draco Malfoy.

Tremeu ao pensar nisso. Tremeu, pois lembrou-se da guerra de doces que tinha tido com ele naquele dia, e da maneira como ele a beijou vezes sem conta.

Mas pior que os beijos dele era mesmo a sensação que ela tinha quando estava com ele. Aquela sensação de querer sempre mais, de não querer que ele parasse. De querer ser toda e só dele.

Aquele pensamento certamente que a assustava.

….

Estavam rodeados dos mais variados tipos de doces. não haviam comido mais nada naquele dia para alem do pequeno almoço e dos inúmeros doces.

Talvez fosse o excesso de açúcar no sangue que os deixasse naquele estado, juntinhos, beijando-se sem parar. E certamente tudo o que iria acontecer naquela noite entre os dois seria por causa do excesso de açúcar no sangue, e não por estarem apaixonados um pelo outro.

Pelo menos era o que Pansy iria pensar.

…

Esperava por Ginevra e estava com um certo receio que ela não aparecesse. Mas, ela não lhe iria fazer isso, afinal disse que viria. Sorriu, lembrando-se dos beijos e das leves carícias que haviam compartilhado naquele dia. É, ela não iria faltar.

Mal acabou de ter este pensamento viu-a a aproximar-se de si. Gostou especialmente da camisa que ela usava.

"-Estou muito atrasada?"

"-Não." – Respondeu levemente. Naquele momento parecia-lhe cada vez mais complicado seguir com o seu plano de beijar outra para ela acabar tudo consigo. Mas ainda não tinha desistido.

Instantes depois entravam na sala barulhenta onde decorria a festa e Ginny soube. Aquela noite iria ser inesquecível, só não sabia bem de que maneira.

Mal ela imaginava o que iria acontecer.

….

"-Estranho." – Murmurou sendo envolvida pelos braços do moreno.

"-O quê?"

"-Muitas coisas. Uma delas, nós. Mas a outra, o facto de eu estar cheia de sono."

"-Talvez seja melhor irmos, e assim vais dormir."

"-Outra coisa estranha, eu não quero sair de ao pé de ti."

"-Então….ficamos. Dormimos aqui. Os dois."

"-Outra ideia estranha. Mas não imaginas como me agrada."

Harry riu, deitando-se em cima das inúmeras almofadas que apareceram ao pé deles, mal os doces desapareceram e em seguida ajeitou-a no seu corpo.

Pansy engoliu em seco, sentindo-se tão perto dele. Tão bem, perto dele.

Queria mais, muito mais do que tinha acontecido até ai, mas não tinha coragem para lhe demonstrar isso. E ai estava mais uma coisa estranha, pois a ultima coisa que Pansy Parkinson era, era tímida com os rapazes. Mas quando o rapaz em causa era Harry Potter parecia que as coisas mudavam de figura.

Aninhou-se no peito dele, e segundos depois adormecia, sentindo os carinhos dele no seu ventre.

….

Deixou-se cair sobre a cama feita. Estava desfeita em mil pedaços. Tinha chorado durante imenso tempo e depois tinha vagueado pelos jardins de Hogwarts durante horas.

Naquele momento a única coisa que Luna queria era dormir durante um dia inteiro. Talvez assim esquecesse a dor que ele lhe causara.

….

Estava naquela festa há quase uma hora, já tinha visto todas as jovens que ali estavam e a verdade era que não conseguia imaginar-se a beijar nenhuma sem ser a ruiva que tinha perto de si.

Sentiu o coração gelar nas veias ao ver um idiota qualquer assobiar para a sua ruiva.

"-Hei, ela está comigo." – Resmungou, passando o braço pelo quadril da ruiva, chegando-a para si, reparando que ela bebia algo. – "O que bebes?"

"-Não sei exactamente, mas é muito bom."

"-Hei, um para mim, igual ao dela." – Disse olhando para o rapaz que estava encarregue da bebidas. – "Agora nós, tendo em conta que estamos aqui há uma hora e ainda não aproveitamos nada."

"-Mas…há algo para aproveitar?" – perguntou ela com falsa ingenuidade.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas a beijou.

Duas ou três horas depois a festa já tinha dado tudo o que tinha a dar, eles tinham bebido demais, mas nenhum deles queria deixar de aproveitar a noite que lhes restava.

"-Isto está quase vazio." – Disse ele rindo, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. – "Vamos para um local mais reservado?"

"-Como por exemplo, o teu quarto?"

"-Bela ideia ruiva."

Ela riu, sendo puxada pela mão dele.

A verdade é que Draco já não se lembrava porque é que a levara à festa, e Ginny não se lembrava que tudo aquilo começara por causa de um jogo.

Ela ria divertida, bem, na verdade não conseguia parar de rir porque estava bêbada. Estava completamente bêbada, e pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Encostou-se à parede rindo, enquanto olhava o loiro que tentava abrir a porta, rindo também. Era uma imagem realmente estranha. Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley rindo como loucos, porque estavam bêbados.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta ele pegou no pulso dela e puxou-a para dentro do seu quarto. Empurrou-a até à cama, e acabou caindo em seguida ao lado dela.

O olhar dela fixou o dele, o que o fez sorrir antes de se erguer levemente e a beijar.

Era um beijo simplesmente estranho. Primeiro porque a cabeça de ambos doía e andava à roda, segundo porque o beijo sabia a bebidas alcoólicas, e terceiro porque eles continuavam com vontade de rir.

Ginny sentiu as mãos dele pousarem na sua cintura, enquanto se continuavam a beijar. Não sabia o que estava a fazer, possivelmente era errado, ela não conseguia pensar sobre isso. Só sabia que senti-lo deitado sobre si, era uma sensação bem melhor do que alguma vez imaginara.

Tacteou o peito dele, encontrando os botões da camisa, e acabando por os puxar, arrancando-os.

Draco riu, tirando a sua própria camisa, e em seguida levantando-se, tirando também as calças. Viu quando ela trincou o lábio inferior e riu.

Voltou a deitar-se em cima dela, voltando a colar seus lábios aos dela. Começou a puxar a camisa dela para cima, tacteando em seguida a pele quente dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Seus lábios afastaram-se dos dela, apenas para se encostarem ao pescoço da ruiva. Depositava beijos nele, lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava a camisa totalmente.

Em seguida a tarefa foi mais complicada, pois tirar as calças a ela, enquanto sentia tudo a andar à roda era realmente difícil, mas com uma pequena ajuda dela ele conseguiu.

Quando se voltou a deitar sobre a ruiva, ele sentia algo estranho, mas naquele momento não era efeito da bebida. Assim como o facto de ela respirar aceleradamente, e se encontrar vermelha, nada provinha da bebida.

Acabou por lhe retirar o soutien, e em seguida seus lábios vaguearam pela pele dela, até alcançar os seios, o que provocou um sensação boa nela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Os dedos de Draco passeavam pelas coxas dela, fazendo carinho, até que encontraram a única peça que ela tinha no corpo. Não tinha paciência para a tirar, na verdade ele sabia que não iria conseguir, e por isso puxou-a, rasgando-a em duas, o que fez com que ela risse.

Calou-a com um beijo. Um beijo, como nunca tinham dado, ainda. Um beijo cheio de sentimento que ambos negariam no momento. Um beijo desejado, sôfrego, intenso.

Sorriu contra os lábios dela ao sentir as mãos da ruiva no fundo das suas costas, puxando-lhe os boxers para baixo.

Quando a peça de roupa se encontrava perdida no chão como todas as outras, a ruiva olhou-o, e em seguida beijou o pescoço dele, o que fez com que ele tremesse.

Nunca tinha tremido por causa de uma jovem. Nunca na vida sentira tanta necessidade de unir seu corpo ao de alguém. Mas possivelmente isso era porque ele estava irremediavelmente bêbado, certo?

Pois, ele sabia que não. Sabia que sentia algo por ela, mas isso não importava. Só lhe importava que ela estava ali, debaixo de si, respirando pesadamente, e que ele iria unir-se a ela.

Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se nas suas, o que fez com que ele se acomodasse mais no corpo da ruiva. Beijou-a exactamente no mesmo momento em que seu corpo se uniu ao dela, rapidamente.

Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele, mas ele não parou de a beijar. Começou a movimentar seu corpo rapidamente, obrigando a ruiva a mover-se ao mesmo ritmo que ele.

Observou quando ela fechou os olhos e gemeu mais alto, o que fez com que ele beijasse o pescoço dela, enquanto a acariciava.

Ginny estava completamente perdida naquela sensação tão maravilhosa que era fazer sexo com ele. Sentia o coração bater como nunca tinha acontecido. Mas não era só isso. Ela não queria que ele parasse, queria que ele se mantivesse assim, bem junto a ela, o mais junto e unido possível.

Sorriu, enrolando suas pernas à cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si, o que fez com que ambos gemessem.

Draco passou com ambos os braços por trás das costas dela, aninhando-a mais no seu peito, tornando o contacto dos corpos ainda mais intenso.

Sentiu a ruiva tremer nos seus braços e vincar-lhe as unhas nas costas, o que o fez perceber que ela tinha chegado ao seu limite, o que o fez beijá-la, de modo a silenciar o gemido alto dela, e por consequente o dele.

Suspirou em seguida, sentindo as mãos dela passearem pelas suas costas, enquanto que ele encostava a cabeça ao pescoço dela, ouvindo-a arfar.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante minutos, e Draco apenas se moveu quando sentiu seu corpo arrefecer. Deixou-se cair para ao lado dela, e em seguida ela aninhou-se no seu peito, mas ele não disse nada.

Primeiro porque continuava bêbado, mas ele sabia, lá no fundo, que mesmo que não estivesse bêbado não lhe diria nada. Era o único lugar onde a queria ver. Nos seus braços.

….

Abriu os olhos lentamente apenas para se certificar que se encontrava na sala precisa e que estava deitada em cima das inúmeras almofadas, e abraçada a Harry Potter.

Sorriu levemente, passando com a mão não face dele.

O moreno abriu os olhos assim que sentiu o toque dela.

"-Oi." – Murmurou ele sorrindo.

Pansy apenas o beijou. Tremeu quando ele a puxou mais para si, aninhando-a no seu corpo.

Sabia que tinha começado tudo por causa de um jogo, um jogo um tanto ou quando idiota, mas agora, agora não queria saber de mais nada.

Suas mãos percorreram a camisa dele, fazendo o moreno tremer.

"-Fica comigo o resto da noite." – Pediu ela baixinho, mal os seus lábios se afastaram dos dele.

Harry apenas a beijou, deitando-se em cima, ajeitando-a calmamente mantendo-a o mais confortável possível.

Aquela morena era incrivelmente importante para ele. Não queria deixá-la, nunca mais.

Beijou-a, sentindo os dedos dela na sua camisa, abrindo os botões. Ajudou-a a ver-se livre da camisa, e suspirou sentindo as unhas dela arranharem seu abdómen.

Sorriu quando viu que ela desapertava os botões da sua própria camisa, e não fez nada, apenas observou atentamente, ela a abrir os botões um a um.

Sentiu uma impressão de ansiedade no seu baixo-ventre quando vislumbrou o soutien dela, o que o fez engolir em seco. Reparou que a respiração dela havia acelerado drasticamente, e sorriu, beijando-a.

Pansy encontrava-se perdida por causa dos carinhos dele no seu ventre, no seu colo, mas especialmente por causa das carícias dele nos seus seios.

Foi com uma agilidade que ela não esperava que ele se livrou do soutien dela, encaminhando em seguida seus lábios pelo corpo dela fazendo com que ela gemesse.

Arqueou o corpo sentindo os beijos dele na zona do seu umbigo e fechou os olhos. Naquele momento não imaginava melhor sensação que aquela, a de estar completamente rendida aos carinhos dele.

Era estranho como ele a fazia tremer de prazer, nunca havia imaginado.

Quando deu por si, viu que ele se encontrava sem roupa nenhuma e que a única peça que ela mantinha no corpo era a saia do colégio, juntamente com a roupa interior.

Harry sorriu, alcançando a cintura dela, e em seguida abrindo-lhe a saia, retirando-a em seguida.

Pansy engoliu em seco imaginando a cena seguinte, mas ela não veio. Não como ela imaginou.

Harry voltou a beijar seus seios, mordendo-os primeiro levemente e em seguida com mais força, o que fazia com que ela gemesse enquanto segurava os cabelos negros dele e impulsionou o seu corpo de encontro ao do moreno, o que fez com que Harry sorrisse.

Elevou-se lentamente observando a morena que suspirava pesadamente debaixo de si, e viu-a tremer quando seus dedos tocaram o quadril dela procurando pelo tecido da única peça de roupa presente entre eles.

Retirou-a vagarosamente, fazendo a jovem fechar os olhos e suspirar levemente. Em seguida posicionou-se sobre ela beijando-lhe os lábios. Ouviu ela dizer contra os seus lábios:

"-Despacha-te."

"-Tem calma, eu não vou a lado algum." – Murmurou ele rindo.

Ela enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, puxou-o para si e voltou a impulsionar seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse.

Harry assustou-se por segundos, não esperava aquela reacção quase desesperada da parte dela, mas reagiu rapidamente quando ouviu o gemido de prazer que ela soltou mal ele se começou a movimentar.

Seu ritmo variou, primeiramente lento fazendo-a gemer baixo e fechar os olhos, em seguida rápido o que fez com que ela prendesse o ar durante segundos e por último um movimento bruto que fez com que ela arqueasse o corpo e gemesse alto. Apercebeu-se que ela sentia mais prazer daquela maneira, assim como ele, e por conseguinte passou ambos os braços pelo quadril dela, elevando-o e movimentou-se rápido e brutamente dela, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e gemer alto de prazer.

Há dias atrás não se imaginava naquele posição. Deitado sobre a morena que se encontrava claramente repleta de prazer por causa da maneira bruta que ele fazia sexo com ela.

Começou a gemer, acompanhando os gemidos dela, sentindo seu corpo tremer sobre o dela.

Pansy sentiu uma sensação agradável na espinha, no momento em que ele a puxou ainda mais para si e a penetrou fundo de uma só vez. Deixou o gemido alto sair e em seguida suas pernas soltaram o quadril dele e ela deixou-se cair sobre as almofadas, respirando fundo tamanho o prazer que sentira.

Harry percebera claramente que ela tinha atingindo o orgasmo, e sentiu o corpo dela prendê-lo fortemente, o que fez com que ele fosse praticamente incapaz de se mover sobre ela. Deixou-se cair sobre o corpo da morena, e moveu-se lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos baixos e demorados dela, enquanto ele sentia seu próprio corpo reagir.

Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e gemeu longamente sentindo o prazer alcançá-lo, quase se surpreendendo ao ouvi-la gemer também, indicando que não fora o único a alcançar tal prazer.

Ficou durante algum tempo deitado sobre ela, sentindo a mão dela passar na sua nuca húmida. Fechou os olhos e minutos depôs ouviu-a rir.

"-Que foi?" – indagou num murmúrio.

"-Foi perfeito. Estou feliz, só isso."

Ele sorriu beijando-a, deixando-se cair em seguida para o seu lado. O corpo dela aninhou-se ao seu e ele viu-a fechar os olhos.

"-Gosto de ti." – Disse ela simplesmente, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse mais.

Minutos depois ela dormia, e ele apenas a contemplava, sorrindo sozinho.

…

Acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça enorme. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, doía-lhe demasiado a cabeça, e depois sentia-se tão bem, tão aconchegada.

Aconchegada? Porque é que ela estava aconchegada?

Virou-se e em seguida forçou-se a abrir os olhos, e assim que o fez deu um berro, sentando-se repentinamente na cama.

Draco assustou-se com o berro dela, e acabou por rolar na cama, caindo para o chão.

Naquele momento a cabeça de Ginny andava à roda, mas isso não importava, o que era estranho era aquilo tudo. Olhou para o chão vendo Draco sentando neste com cara de perdido, tão ou mais confuso que ela.

"-Veste-te Malfoy! Ou tapa-te ao menos." – Disse ela vermelha, quando percebeu que ele estava completamente nu.

Draco puxou o lençol e enrolou-o à cintura, olhando em seguida para a ruiva que estava em cima da sua cama.

"-Tu também estás…..?" – indagou apontando para ela.

Ginny corou, antes de levantar o lençol um pouco, constatando o que temia. Estava nua, como ele estava.

"-Ok! Porquê?" – perguntou ele sentando-se na ponta da cama, bem longe dela.

Olharam um para o outro e em seguida lembraram-se. Os beijos, os carinhos, os gemidos, a sensação, o prazer. Especialmente o prazer.

"-AH!" – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. –"Nós dormimos juntos." – Disseram em seguida.

Mantiveram-se calados durante imenso tempo, cada um sentado num dos lados da cama.

"-Hum…" – murmurou ele quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara. – "Lembraste de tudo?"

"-Vagamente."

"-Não era para ter acontecido."

"-A quem o dizes." – Murmurou ela concordando.

"-Mas…hum…bem….quem teve a culpa?"

"-Acho que os dois. Quer dizer, não me recordo bem como vim parar ao teu quarto, só me lembro do que aconteceu."

Ele riu, deixando-se cair para cima da cama.

"-Isto fazia parte do jogo?"

"-Não. Quer dizer, acho que não."

Draco elevou-se, olhando-a. Encaminhou-se até ela e em seguida beijou-a.

"-Estranhamente não me arrependo."

"-Amanhã vamos para a Toca."

Ele desviou-se dela lembrando-se desse pequeno pormenor.

"-Agora já me lembro porque queria beijar outra esta noite, para tu acabares comigo."

"-Como?" – indagou ela sentindo o coração bater no peito. Ele queria ver-se livre dela?

"-Hã…não importa, não deu muito resultado."

"-Tu querias que eu acabasse contigo? Porque não acabas tu comigo?"

"-Porque assim eu perderia o jogo."

"-Trair-me numa festa não é uma maneira de ser um namorado muito carinhoso." – Comentou ela levantando-se da cama, enrolada no lençol e começando a apanhar as suas roupas que se encontravam espalhadas no chão.

"-Pois não."

Draco viu-a erguer-se, segurando todas as peças de roupa que ela vestia na festa, e em seguida reparou como ela o olhava irritada.

Suspirou levantando-se.

"-Tapa-te." – Disse ela vendo que ele deixara o lençol cair ao chão.

"-Cala-te." – Resmungou ele pousando as mãos nos ombros dela e empurrando-a rapidamente até à parede próxima.

"-Mas…o que ….Pára…"

"-Não." – Disse simplesmente passando os braços pela cintura dela, elevando-a, obrigando-a a enlaçar as pernas na sua cintura.

"-O efeito da bebida passou."

"-E depois Ginevra? E depois ruiva?"

Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida no momento em que ele prensou seu corpo contra o dela e o beijou.

O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais ansioso, mas Ginny espalmou as mãos contra o peito dele quando sentiu os lábios dele na curvatura do seu pescoço.

"-Pára." – Pediu ela, fechando os olhos. Draco fez de conta que não a ouviu.

"-Eu disse, para parares." – Gritou, empurrando-o.

Draco afastou-se dela, visivelmente irritado, e apenas viu a ruiva correr até à sua casa de banho e fechar-se lá dentro.

Sentia-se frustrado. Como assim, ela havia-o negado? Como ela se atrevera?

Irritado, procurou por uma roupa lavada e vestiu-se rapidamente, sentindo a cólera apoderar-se de si. Desejava tê-la novamente. Era insano, ele sabia isso muito bem, mas queria-a. Como nunca quisera nenhuma outra antes.

Quando a ruiva saiu da casa de banho estava completamente vestida, e ficou aliviada ao ver que ele estava sentado na cama, também completamente vestido.

"-Vou indo."

"-Claro que sim. Já tiveste o que querias."

"-Eu estava bêbada, seu estúpido."

"-Já ouvi desculpas melhores." – Resmungou ele sem a olhar.

"-Amanhã temos que ir para a Toca. A não ser que desistas de uma vez por todas disto."

"-Nem penses Weasley. Eu não vou desistir. Concordei, e vou levar isto até ao fim. E vou ganhar."

"-Não contava muito com isso, se fosse a ti."

"-Ora, eu fui extremamente carinhoso contigo. E teria sido novamente esta manhã se tu não me tivesses empurrado."

Viu quando ela corou e suspirou fundo.

"-Até amanhã Malfoy."

"-Pois sim." – Disse ele entre dentes antes de a ver sair do quarto.

Maldita Weasley!

Saiu do quarto de Draco sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. O que fora fazer? Dormira com ele? Pior, gostara de ter dormido, e queria repetir.

Abanou a cabeça. Não podia ter feito nada pior que aquilo.

Como poderia agora esquecê-lo? Já lhe era difícil antes, mas agora, sabia que era ainda mais difícil.

Sabia que gostava dele. Tinha a certeza disso.

E isso era assustador

"-Que vou fazer? Como vou sair desta embrulhada?" – indagou-se, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios até à sala dos Gryffindores.

**Fim do capítulo 8**

**Continua …**

N/A: Espero que em breve, quem sabe. Espero que tenham gostado, e reviews são bem vindas, apesar de saber que não mereço.


End file.
